Keajaiban Ketujuh
by Diamond-Crest
Summary: Draco melirik Hermione, sementara sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum menggoda. "Yeah, lain kali ingatkan aku untuk tidak menciummu lama-lama saat harus mengejar kereta". Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter world and character concepts are belong to JK Rowling. I've made no money since I am just a mere fan.

* * *

**

"Apa yang terjadi jika kita memasukkan bubuk _asphodel_ ke dalam rebusan jahe dan akar magnolia?" Terdengar suara Hermione Granger di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

"Aduk sampai rata, tambahkan Wiski Api Ogden dan susu, lalu kita akan mendapatkan _bandrek_?" Berikutnya terdengar suara Ketua Murid yang satu lagi, Draco Malfoy. Hermione menghela napas sekuatnya sambil mengetukkan jarinya pada halaman buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut-nya dengan tak sabar..

"Oh ya, hebat sekali kau…"

Draco mencoret-coret perkamennya dengan malas-malasan, tak memedulikan pandangan kesal Hermione. Sepintas ia melayangkan pandangannya ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Ia menguap lebar.

"Draco, ini serius, dalam dua hari ke depan Professor Slughorn akan menguji kita, dan kau bahkan belum menguasai teori dasar Ramuan Gelitik!" Hermione membalik-balik buku Ramuan-nya dengan tidak sabar, mencoba mencari tahu keterangan mengenai soal yang tadi ia tanyakan pada Draco. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki hanya melirik.

"Ayolah, masih ada waktu dua hari… memangnya dalam waktu tiga jam pelajaran dia mau memberi kita soal sebanyak apa sih?" Draco mendengus. Hermione melirik sebal.

"Oh Merlin… jadi sekarang apa maumu?"

"Yang pasti tidak mau belajar Ramuan lagi"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila…" Hermione menutup buku ramuannya keras-keras. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, salah satu sudut bibirnya naik dan membentuk seulas garis senyum, siap untuk menggoda sang Ketua Murid perempuan.

"Ahh, tentunya, aku merasa tersanjung…" Hermione melirik sadis pada Draco, tak mempercayai pendengarannya. "Maksudmu apa? Kata-kataku barusan bukan pujian…" tanya sang gadis sambil mengibaskan rambut cokelatnya.

Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Terdengar seperti pujian bagiku, akhirnya aku mendengar pengakuan bahwa Hermione Granger, Nona Tahu Segala, Putri Kebanggaan Gryffindor, mengakui bahwa dia tergila gila pada Draco Malfoy, Pangeran Slytherin." Ujarnya lancar sambil menyunggingkan senyuman menyebalkan, yang entah kenapa justru membuatnya semakin tampan.

Hermione berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena marah. Hari ini Draco sudah berkali-kali menggodanya dan membuatnya kesal. Malam ini puncaknya. Setidaknya untuk hari ini. Bisa-bisanya Draco menganggap keluhannya sebagai pujian. Hermione benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam kepala pirang Draco. Ia sendiri sudah cukup stress karena ujian tengah semester untuk Ramuan akan diadakan senin besok, tapi hingga sekarang Draco masih tak mau belajar. Ia menyesali nasibnya dan mengutuk Professor Slughorn habis-habisan dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ia dipasangkan dengan Draco Malfoy. Untuk _setahun penuh._ Hanya karena mereka berdua Ketua Murid.

"Kau…" Hermione menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia tahu Draco bisa saja dengan mudah membalikkan kata apapun yang dia keluarkan. Karena itu Hermione menarik kembali kata-kata yang siap keluar. Ia melirik Draco sebal sekali lagi, lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Dari kejauhan terdengar sayup-sayup suara Draco tertawa menyebalkan.

* * *

Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela kaca ruang tidur Hermione. Ruang Ketua Murid terletak di salah satu menara tertinggi Hogwarts, karenanya Hermione tidak memasang tirai dengan asumsi tak akan ada yang berani mengintipnya di ketinggian nyaris 200 m di atas permukaan danau. Kecuali Harry dan Ron, tentunya. Sesekali kedua makhluk itu mampir ke kamar Hermione saat mereka selesai berlatih Quidditch. Biasanya untuk menghabiskan jatah snack atau sekedar minta minum.

Hermione bangun dengan sedikit enggan. Hari ini sabtu, tidak ada pelajaran, ia belum memiliki rencana untuk hari itu. Diliriknya jam yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Hermione mendengus sedikit. Masih pukul enam pagi. Tak ada seorangpun yang sudah bangun jam segini di hari Sabtu. Tapi alas, Hermione sudah terbangun total, ia tak bisa tidur lagi.

Sang Ketua Murid perempuan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, memakai sandal, dan tanpa repot-repot memakai jubah mandi, ia turun ke Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Segelas susu cokelat hangat di pagi hari sepertinya menarik. Hermione menyambar tongkat sihirnya, sambil bersenandung ia berjalan menuruni tangga menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Dengan satu lambaian tangan ia membuka semua jendela yang berjejer di dinding setiap sisi ruang, membiarkan udara pagi yang segar dan cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan.

Hermione membuat se-_pitcher_ susu cokelat panas, ia bersyukur ruang Ketua Murid memiliki _pantry_ sendiri, sehingga ia tak perlu merepotkan para peri-rumah jika menginginkan snack atau kopi panas malam-malam. "Wingardium Leviosa!" seru Hermione, dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihirnya, ia memindahkan _pitcher _berisi cokelat panas, dan sepiring biskuit ke meja yang terletak di tengah Ruang Rekreasi, semerbak harum cokelat memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Ia bersenandung kecil sampai pada akhirnya terkagetkan oleh seseorang yang sudah menghuni Ruang Rekreasi terlebih dahulu.

"Well, pagi yang sempurna untuk mengawali hari..." Hermione melotot kaget saat ia menyadari bahwa Draco Malfoy sudah mendahuluinya berada di Ruang Rekreasi. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki duduk santai di sofa terbesar, kakinya naik ke meja dimana _pitcher_ susu cokelat Hermione terlihat tinggal setengah penuh. Draco sudah menuang susu cokelat ke pialanya sendiri. Salah satu tangannya memegang biskuit yang sudah dicelup sebagian ke susu cokelatnya. Ia nampak sangat menikmati sekali cemilan paginya.

"Hei! Itu susu cokelat punyaku! Beraninya…." Kata-kata Hermione tertahan begitu saja saat ia menyadari keadaan Draco. Sang Ketua Murid masih mengenakan baju tidur yang dipakainya malam tadi, ahem, tepatnya _celana_ tidurnya, karena Draco hanya mengenakan celana training panjang warna perak dengan aksen garis hijau zamrud di kedua sisinya. Ia tak mau repot-repot mengenakan atasan. Toh ia tahu, tak akan ada yang sanggup memprotesnya meski ia tampil bertelanjang dada dimanapun.

"Ada apa? Kalau kau ingin terus melihatku seperti itu, ambil foto sekalian, tahannya lebih lama." Kalimat bernada sindiran yang keluar dari mulut Draco menyentak kesadaran Hermione. Gadis itu tak sadar bahwa ia sempat terpana sejenak melihat Draco pagi itu. Mau tak mau Hermione memaksa diri untuk mengembalikan pikirannya terhadap susu cokelat dan biskuitnya yang dipajak Draco.

"Kau tentunya tahu kalau susu dan biscuit itu adalah milikKU, Draco…" Hermione menaikkan salah satu alis matanya, sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melirik tubuh Draco yang –_oh Tuhan,­-_ atletis. Draco meniru mimik wajah Hermione, ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tapi dibarengi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Dan kau tentunya sudah tahu, kalau susu yang ada cukup untuk dua orang." Balas Draco santai, "Kecuali jika kau hendak menghabiskan satu liter susu sendirian, aku tak mau lama-lama mengantri kamar mandi nantinya." Goda Draco sambil tertawa sendiri seolah ia baru saja mengeluarkan joke paling lucu di dunia. Wajah Hermione sedikit memerah, ia sendiri tak ingat telah membuat susu dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Ia melenguh.

"Yah, anggaplah aku sedang berbuat baik padamu hari ini." Tukasnya. Hermione mengibaskan tongkat sihirnya sambil menggumamkan mantra panggil terhadap pialanya sendiri. Dengan satu hempasan, ia duduk di sofa yang sama, di samping Draco, lalu menuang sisa susu di dalam _pitcher _ke pialanya sendiri. Ditirunya langkah Draco dengan mencelup biskuit ke susu panas.

Hermione baru saja hendak mencelup biskuitnya yang ketiga saat ia menyadari tatapan Draco yang tajam ke arahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Wajah Draco langsung berubah menjadi wajah paling menyebalkan, senyuman puas yang menyiratkan kemenangan, dipadu dengan alis yang terangkat dua-duanya, matanya memandang nakal ke bawah dagu Hermione, yang semakin curiga dengan kelakuan sang Ketua Murid laki-laki. Hermione menunduk untuk melihat kemana pandangan Draco terarah.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGGGHHHHHH!!! Accio jubah!!" jerit Hermione dengan wajah merah padam. Ia lupa bahwa saat itu dirinya masih memakai gaun tidur satinnya yang tipis, dan tentunya sejak tadi Draco sudah mendapatkan pemandangan yang bagus! Jubah mandi Hermione melesat terbang dari kamarnya, dan mendarat di pangkuan Hermione yang langsung menutupkannya ke tubuhnya. Draco terbahak-bahak sekuatnya di sofa hingga berguling-guling sambil memegangi perut.

"Petrificus Totalus!" teriak Hermione kesal. Dalam sekejap tawa Draco menghilang. Tubuhnya menegang terkunci tak dapat bergerak. Draco mendelik marah pada Hermione, tetapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Draco tak membawa tongkat sihirnya, dan sekarang ini kedudukannya tak menguntungkan. Hermione mengetatkan jubahnya, ia hampir menangis saking kesalnya. Gadis itu lantas berlari naik ke kamarnya, tak mempedulikan Draco yang terbujur kaku di sofa.

* * *

Hermione mandi dan berpakaian sambil menggerutu. Bisa-bisanya seorang Draco Malfoy menghancurkan pagi yang indah, hanya dengan menuang setengah _pitcher_ susu cokelat ke dalam piala. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan baru saja selesai memasang jepit di rambutnya saat ia mendengar suara ketukan di jendela. Hermione berlari membuka jendelanya dan mendapati Si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup di jendelanya.

"Harry? Tumben pagi-pagi begini kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Hermione heran, Harry hanya menyeringai sambil menepuk bagian belakang sapu terbangnya. Hermione menaikkan salah satu alisnya sambil melempar pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ayo naik, Hagrid baru saja menolong seekor unicorn melahirkan, dan bayi unicorn hanya mau dipegang oleh wanita, karenanya ia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu." Ujar Harry sambil menyorongkan tangannya untuk membantu Hermione. Sang Ketua Murid menjerit kegirangan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menangkap tangan Harry yang membantunya mengatur keseimbangan di sapu terbang, dan detik berikutnya mereka langsung melesat menuju pondok Hagrid.

Sesampainya di pondok Hagrid, Harry dan Hermione memasuki Hutan Terlarang dengan berjalan kaki. Sebagai murid kelas tujuh, mereka berdua sudah menguasai sihir pertahanan tingkat tinggi, Hutan Terlarang tak ubahnya taman bermain bagi Harry dan Hermione yang sekarang. Mereka tak lagi takut berkeliaran di dalamnya. Terlebih lagi sejak jatuhnya Voldemort, para Centaur kini menjadi aliansi mereka.

Mereka masuk semakin dalam, hingga pada akhirnya melihat Hagrid bersama dua orang anak berambut merah menyala di sarang unicorn. Ron dan Ginny sudah berada disitu terlebih dahulu. Hagrid nampak memberikan beberapa instruksi terhadap Ginny yang sedang merawat salah satu dari dua bayi unicorn yang baru lahir. Hagrid sendiri sedang merawat sang induk unicorn yang kelelahan. Ron melihat kedatangan Harry dan Hermione, lalu melambaikan tangan. Keduanya segera berlari mendekat.

Hermione membantu merawat bayi unicorn yang kedua. Hagrid pergi sebentar untuk mencarikan makanan bagi sang induk unicorn, sedangkan kedua bayinya mencoba untuk menyusu. Ron tak sengaja tersepak sang induk yang berganti posisi, sementara Harry membantu Ginny sebisanya, sulit, sebab sang bayi akan mendesis jika Harry mendekat.

Mereka semua sangat menikmati pengalaman baru ini. Sampai pada akhirnya Hagrid menyuruh keempatnya kembali ke kastil karena sudah lewat waktunya makan siang.

* * *

Hermione menghabiskan sisa waktu sesorean di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Harry dan Ron pergi ke dapur dan membawakan banyak sekali makanan untuk makan siang mereka yang terlambat. Mereka makan begitu banyak sampai-sampai Hermione memutuskan untuk tidak turun makan malam. Ginny tak habis-habisnya menceritakan mengenai bayi unicorn kepada Parvati dan Lavender yang memekik kegirangan, terutama saat Ginny mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali lagi keesokan hari, dan mereka berdua boleh ikut. Toh keduanya adalah perempuan, dan tak akan memiliki masalah dalam mendekati kedua bayi unicorn itu.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, dan beberapa anak laki-laki Gryffindor yang lain tengah asyik bermain Exploding Snap di depan perapian. Hermione melirik jendela besar yang terletak di salah satu sisi ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Sudah gelap, kaca jendela terlihat basah. Bulir-bulir air menetes membanjiri setiap sisi. Dari jauh dilihatnya cahaya kilat menyambar-nyambar. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan mendesah. Hujan turun begitu lebat di luar. Ia naik ke salah satu sofa panjang yang terletak di depan perapian yang menyala-nyala. Hermione berbaring santai sambil menonton yang sedang bermain. Dirapatkannya jubahnya, cuaca dingin dan hawa hangat yang terpancar dari perapian membuat kedua pelupuk mata Hermione terasa begitu berat. Dan dalam hitungan detik ia tertidur.

"Hermione…. Hermi…" lamat-lamat Hermione mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ginny mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hermione untuk membangunkannya. Sang Ketua Murid mengusap matanya sambil melempar pandangan penuh tanya pada Ginny. Satu-satunya anak perempuan Weasley itu bertanya balik "Kau hendak tidur di asrama Gryffindor malam ini?"

Hermione melirik jam yang terletak di atas perapian. Pukul sebelas malam. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang anak kelas atas yang berada di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Termasuk Harry dan Ron yang masih asyik bermain Catur Penyihir. Ginny sudah berganti baju dengan piama, dan ia memeluk sebuah bantal besar. Hermione menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku akan kembali ke ruang Ketua Murid saja…" ujarnya. Ginny mengangguk paham. Hermione memanjat lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk dan berjalan santai menuju ruang Ketua Murid yang letaknya hanya beberapa puluh meter dari asrama Gryffindor. Sebagai Ketua Murid ia memiliki kebebasan mutlak untuk berkeliaran di Hogwarts, tak ada yang akan menangkapnya berkeliaran malam-malam. Bahkan Filch sekalipun.

Hermione tiba di di depan lukisan Perenelle Flamel sang Alchemist, di baliknya adalah ruang Ketua Murid yang selama ini ia tinggali bersama Ketua Murid laki laki…

Mata Hermione terbelalak seketika. Ia telah melupakan satu hal yang sangat penting seharian ini….

Draco Malfoy masih dibawah kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna!

* * *

Chapter berikutnya akan diupload tanggal 2 Juni 2009. Atau mungkin bisa lebih cepat jika tanggapan a.k.a review melebihi kuota yang ditetapkan ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse for good. I own only the plot.

* * *

**

Hermione mempercepat langkahnya menuju Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Ia benar-benar lupa membebaskan Draco dari kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna yang dilancarkannya pagi itu. Bulu roma Hermione mendadak berdiri. Tanpa sadar ia memperlambat jalannya saat mencapai Ruang Rekreasi. Angin dingin menyeruak dari arah ruangan itu.

Ruang Rekreasi gelap dan dingin. Jendela-jendela yang dibuka Hermione tadi pagi masih terbuka lebar. Daun jendelanya terbanting-banting terkena tiupan angin yang membawa masuk setiap tetes air hujan. Perabotan dan _tapestry_ yang tergantung di sekitar jendela sudah basah kuyup. Genangan air terbentuk di bawah setiap jendela. Tak ada satupun sumber penerangan di Ruang Rekreasi, perapian mati, dan samar-samar terlihat kabut mulai menyelusup masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka, angin malam yang membekukan berdesir membuat Hermione merinding.

Hermione merapatkan jubahnya karena kedinginan. Dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihir, ditutupnya semua jendela. Hermione mendaraskan mantra untuk membersihkan lantai, perabot, dan _tapestry_ yang basah. Setelah ia tak merasakan lagi hembusan angin, Hermione memutuskan untuk menyalakan penerangan.

"Incendio" gumamnya sambil menyabetkan tongkat sihirnya ke segala arah yang diingatnya merupakan tempat lampu dinding tergantung. Tak lupa ia menyalakan api di perapian besar yang terletak berhadapan dengan meja dan sofa besar di tengah ruangan. Dalam sekejap Ruang Rekreasi menjadi terang benderang. Api perapian berkobar menyebarkan kehangatan ke seluruh ruangan, menerangi sosok yang terbaring di sofa. Hermione menjerit tertahan begitu mendapati keadaan sang Ketua Murid laki-laki.

Draco Malfoy masih dalam keadaan terbujur kaku. Kedua matanya terkatup rapat. Poninya yang tak tersisir menjuntai menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Bibirnya membiru kedinginan. Kulit tubuhnya yang sudah pucat terlihat semakin memutih seakan tak dialiri darah. Draco yang hanya mengenakan celana tidur tentunya tak bisa berharap banyak dalam cuaca buruk dan keadaan tubuh terikat. Hermione berlari menuju sofa dan menjatuhkan diri berlutut di lantai tepat disamping Draco.

Hermione menyentuh lengan Draco. Dingin beku nyaris seperti es. Darah Hermione berdesir. Ia tahu Draco masih hidup karena dadanya yang telanjang masih naik turun memperlihatkan aktivitas paru-parunya masih bekerja. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan menyibakkan rambut dari wajah Draco dan memindahkan posisi kepalanya sedikit untuk mempermudahnya memeriksa keadaan Draco. Bibir sang Ketua Murid laki-laki sedikit bergetar. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat.

Sang Ketua Murid perempuan benar-benar panik kali ini. Ia memanggil selimut dari kamar Draco dan menyelimuti tubuh sang Ketua Murid laki-laki, dan berikutnya ia mengangkat tongkat sihirnya untuk melepaskan kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna dari tubuh Draco. Sesaat setelah Hermione melepaskan kutukannya, kedua mata Draco terbuka.

Hermione terlonjak kaget hingga jatuh terduduk. Kedua mata Draco menatapnya dengan sinar tajam penuh kemarahan. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki mencoba untuk bangkit dengan gerakan yang sangat kaku, secara refleks Hermione mencoba membantunya, tetapi…

"Menjauh dariku, Darah Lumpur!!" desis Draco marah. Ia menepis lengan Hermione dengan kasar, menendang selimutnya menjauh, dan bangkit dari sofa. Dengan gerakan kaku dan sedikit menyeret kaki, ia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot menutup pintunya, Hermione terpaksa menutup telinganya karena jengah saat mendengar suara air yang mengucur di kloset. Draco pastilah sudah menahan urgensi buang air kecilnya habis-habisan seharian ini.

Hermione terduduk lemas di sofa dengan sedih. Draco memanggilnya Darah-Lumpur lagi. Sudah sangat lama sekali sejak Draco berhenti memanggilnya dengan makian itu. Semenjak jatuhnya Voldemort, segala perbedaan status darah dan keturunan sudah dihapuskan. Bahkan Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy sekalipun sudah tidak lagi menggunakan istilah itu. Keluarga Malfoy mendapatkan ampunan dan rehabilitasi nama karena saat disidang di Wizengamot, kesaksian Harry Potter menguatkan mereka. Mereka berdua diampuni karena jasa Narcissa yang membantu Harry saat ia ditawan di Hutan Terlarang oleh Voldemort. Dan sejak itu sikap keluarga Malfoy, termasuk Draco, berubah drastis.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, Hogwarts dapat dibuka kembali. Para murid kelas tujuh tahun sebelumnya yang tidak tuntas mendapatkan pelajaran bisa mengikuti kembali kelas terakhir mereka di Hogwarts tahun ini. Draco dan Harry saling memaafkan dan mereka memulai hubungan dari awal lagi. Harry memiliki respek tersendiri terhadap Draco saat sang Pangeran Slytherin menghalangi niat kedua teman Slytherinnya membunuh Harry saat mereka berada di Kamar Kebutuhan setahun yang lalu. Sekarang ini perbedaan antar status antar asrama seharusnya sudah tidak ada.

Tapi kali ini ucapan Darah-Lumpur kembali terucap dari mulut Draco. Hermione tahu, Draco memakinya karena kesal. Tapi tak ayal pikiran itu tetap menghantui Hermione. Darah-Lumpur adalah kata yang sudah dilarang untuk diucapkan di muka publik, hukuman berat siap menimpa siapapun yang melanggar, ia bisa saja membuat Draco terkena detensi karena ini, tapi Hermione tak merasa Draco pantas mendapatkan detensi tambahan, setelah apa yang sudah ia alami seharian ini.

Terdengar suara kloset yang diguyur, diikuti suara lain yang mencurigakan dari kamar mandi. Suaranya seperti orang terjatuh. Secara refleks Hermione bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ia gunakan bersama Draco, tetapi bayangan kemarahan Draco membuatnya berhenti di tempat. Draco sudah cukup marah, ia tak mau membuatnya lebih marah lagi dengan menerobos masuk kamar mandi yang sedang ia pakai.

Suara erangan memaksa Hermione untuk memutar arah dan kembali menuju kamar mandi. Dan ia terperangah.

Draco berpegangan di pinggiran kloset, sementara satu tangannya bertumpu pada lantai batu kamar mandi yang dingin. Kedua kakinya terjulur mengejang kaku. Hermione buru-buru menghampiri Draco dan mencoba memapahnya, tetapi Draco sudah membentaknya.

"Jangan sentuh tubuhku! Pergi!" usirnya kasar begitu melihat Hermione mendekat. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan hampir menangis melihat keadaan Draco. Ia tahu Draco sedang mengalami kram kaki yang cukup parah, setelah berada dalam keadaan terikat dan kedinginan cukup lama, tubuhnya masih kaku dan belum cukup lemas untuk diajak bergerak, Hermione tahu bahwa tubuh Draco mulai pinggang ke atas sedang mengalami kesemutan hebat. Terlihat dari tangan dan tubuh Draco yang mengejang dan gemetar.

"Draco… Draco… aku minta maaf… tapi tolonglah… biarkan aku membantumu kali ini…" Hermione berlutut di samping Draco. Ia tak berani menyentuh tubuh Draco. Tetapi sang Pangeran Slytherin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan berikutnya lengan yang dijadikan tumpuan oleh Draco kehilangan kekuatannya dan tubuh sang Ketua Murid laki-laki terbanting di lantai batu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Mobilicorpus!" jerit Hermione panik, diangkatnya Draco setinggi hampir setengah meter di atas lantai, ia menyambar selimut yang ditendang Draco di sofa Ruang Rekreasi, membungkuskannya ke seluruh tubuh Draco, Hermione memindahkan Draco ke kamarnya, lalu ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju Rumah Sakit untuk memanggil Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey menggelengkan kepalanya saat memeriksa keadaan Draco di kamar Ketua Murid laki-laki. Ia langsung menuju ruang Ketua Murid setelah Hermione mendobrak masuk Rumah Sakit, hampir menangis, dan langsung menyeretnya kesana.

Draco sendiri sekarang sedang tertidur setelah dicekoki ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi. Sebuah kompres es menempel di kepalanya. Draco demam. Madam Pomfrey melirik ke arah Hermione yang terduduk lesu di ujung kaki tempat tidur Draco. Sang Ketua Murid mengelus-elus kaki Draco yang terbungkus selimut dengan pandangan kosong.

"Bagaimana bisa begini, Miss Granger? Mr Malfoy terkena dehidrasi parah, mengalami malnutrisi karena seharian penuh dia tidak makan apa-apa, otot-ototnya begitu kaku seolah-olah ia dipaksa berada di satu posisi yang sama selama lebih dari dua belas jam ('_nyaris dua puluh'_ Hermione menambahkan dalam hati) masuk angin parah, terkena gejala flu, demam tinggi, dan sedikit lagi dia bisa mati karena hypothermia!" cecar Madam Pomfrey tajam. Hermione mendesah pelan. Begitu parahnya…

"Tapi dia akan sembuh kan? Maksudnya… ini tidak membahayakan nyawanya kan?" tanya Hermione lemah. Pandangan Madam Pomfrey melunak. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa botol ramuan obat dan dijejerkannya di meja samping tempat tidur Draco.

"Dia akan sembuh, tapi dia harus beristirahat total setidaknya tiga hari, Miss Granger." Madam Pomfrey mengangkat salah satu botol obat dan menunjukkannya kepada Hermione, "berikan obat ini saat ia bangun nanti," lalu Madam Pomfrey menunjukkan dua botol obat yang berbeda, "lalu yang ini saat dia hendak makan, dan yang ini setelah dia selesai makan. Yang ini harus dihabiskan, dan yang ini…." Hermione sudah tidak bisa lagi mencerna kata-kata Madam Pomfrey.

Draco harus beristirahat total… tiga hari… Ujian Ramuan dari Professor Slughorn besok lusa… Tugas berpasangan… Draco masih sakit… Belum belajar… Teori Ramuan Gelitik…dan Hermione merasa pusing seketika.

* * *

Kedua mata Draco perlahan membuka. Sinar matahari pagi menerobos jendelanya yang tak bertirai dan menyilaukan matanya yang masih sensitif terhadap cahaya. Draco mengerang pelan. Tubuhnya terasa luar biasa pegal, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut pusing, dan ia sulit bernapas karena hidungnya tersumbat. Keningnya basah kuyup karena air yang menetes dari kompres es yang sudah meleleh. Pikiran Draco melayang ke sehari sebelumnya, hingga pada akhirnya dia teringat apa yang sudah menimpanya seharian kemarin. 'Sialan…' rutuk Draco dalam hati begitu ia mengingat semuanya.

Sang Pangeran Slytherin mencoba menggerakkan tangannya yang kaku. Dibuangnya kompres bekas yang sudah meleleh dari keningnya. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit, tangannya meraba-raba meja samping tempat tidurnya, mencari-cari tongkat sihir kayu Hawthorn-nya yang biasa dia letakkan disitu. Dengan tangan kaku, pada akhirnya yang Draco lakukan adalah menyenggol mangkuk logam tempat kompres yang berada di meja yang sama. Mangkuk itu jatuh berkelontangan di lantai batu. Ia memaki dalam hati saat mendengar suara derap langkah mendekati kamarnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Draco?" wajah sang Ketua Murid perempuan menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Ia membawa sebuah baki besar. Hermione masuk dan meletakkan bakinya di meja kopi yang berada di dekat jendela. Draco bisa melihat banyak makanan di atas baki yang dibawa Hermione. Tanpa sadar perutnya berbunyi, Draco ingat ia tidak makan apa-apa seharian kemarin.

Hermione duduk di sisi tempat tidur Draco, ia membuka salah satu botol obat yang ditinggalkan Madam Pomfrey dan menyorongkannya pada Draco untuk diminum. Draco mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Hermione, "Madam Pomfrey mengatakan kau harus minum obat yang ini begitu bangun." Draco menaikkan alisnya sambil menyunggingkan gestur bibir mengejek.

"Oh ya, terima kasih, kukira kau sudah tahu bahwa tanganku tidak bisa memegang apapun sekarang ini." sindir Draco tajam. Wajah Hermione memerah sedikit. Disibaknya selimut Draco dan ditumpuknya bantal-bantal di bagian kepala tempat tidur, berikutnya Hermione membantu Draco supaya bisa duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

Wajah Hermione semakin memerah. Pakaian Draco masih dalam keadaan yang sama dengan hari kemarin. Celana training panjang, tanpa atasan. Hermione berusaha dengan susah payah memalingkan fokus pandangan ke arah lain sementara Draco mencoba duduk tegak di kasurnya.

Suhu tubuh Draco masih tinggi. Hermione bisa merasakan dari tangannya yang bersentuhan langsung dengan punggung Draco yang telanjang. Hermione mengambilkan sebuah kemeja lengan panjang dari lemari baju Draco dan mencoba memakaikannya di tubuh Draco. Sang Pangeran Slytherin menaikkan salah satu alis matanya.

"Oh, nikmati saat-saat ini selagi bisa. Kau tahu, banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang siap membunuh untuk berada di posisimu sekarang." wajah Hermione memerah seketika. Sambil menggeretakkan gigi, ia tetap memakaikan baju Draco.

"Bukan waktunya untuk meledek, kau masih demam, dan sebaiknya untuk sementara jangan tidur telanjang dulu." balas Hermione. Ia sudah selesai memasukkan kedua lengan Draco ke lengan kemejanya, dan dengan jemari gemetar, ia mengancingkan satu persatu kancingnya dari bawah.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus minum apa?" tanya Draco. Hermione menepuk dahinya seolah teringat sesuatu. Ia mengambil kembali obat yang sudah dibuka, sebuah sendok, dan menyodorkannya pada Draco yang hanya diam menatap sendok dan obatnya. Seulas senyum licik tersungging di sudut bibir Draco. "kau lupa bahwa kedua tanganku masih belum bisa berfungsi dengan benar?" ia mengingatkan.

Wajah Hermione kembali memerah. Sambil mengeluh pelan, dituangnya obat ke sendok, dan disorongkannya ke depan wajah Draco yang tetap diam saja. Draco hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berkata santai

"Leherku masih kaku."

* * *

Hermione terduduk lemas di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Draco benar-benar telah mengerjainya sepagian. Ia terpaksa harus menyuapkan obat satu persatu karena Draco tidak mau menggerakkan lehernya sesenti pun. Hal yang sama juga diulangi Draco saat Hermione menawarinya sarapan pagi. Draco mau susu hangat yang disediakan pagi itu dicampur dengan madu, dan saat Hermione menuang satu sendok teh madu, Draco ribut mengatakan bahwa itu terlalu banyak, dan pada akhirnya Hermione harus membuat segelas susu madu hangat yang baru, dan meminumkannya pada Draco pelan-pelan.

Draco juga dengan keras kepala mengatakan bahwa ia tak mau terlalu banyak mayones pada telur orak-arik yang tersedia hari itu. Ia bahkan memprotes olesan butter yang dianggapnya terlalu tebal diatas roti panggang yang dihidangkan (terlalu banyak butter membuat rasa otentik dari roti panggang jadi berkurang). Dengan ketabahan luar biasa, Hermione harus menyuapkan makanan sesendok demi sesendok ke mulut Draco karena sang Ketua Murid laki-laki bersikeras bahwa leher dan tangannya masih kaku sehingga belum bisa makan sendiri dengan baik.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Draco bolak-balik menyuruh Hermione melakukan segala hal termasuk yang paling remeh sekalipun. Draco menyuruh Hermione membalikkan setiap halaman buku yang ia baca. Menyuruh Hermione menggantikan celananya yang sudah dua hari ia pakai (pada akhirnya Hermione memilih untuk mendaraskan mantra pembersih berulang ulang ke seluruh tubuh Draco, termasuk gigi dan rongga mulutnya). Draco juga meminta Hermione menata rambutnya dengan gel sampai benar-benar licin tanpa sehelai rambutpun keluar jalur. Hermione tak tahu harus menangis atau bersyukur, selama ini ia memang ingin sesekali menyentuh rambut halus Draco, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Ia tahu Draco marah, dan dengan kelakuan seperti ini, Draco seolah ingin membalas dendam.

Hermione melirik jam besar di salah satu sudut ruangan. Pukul setengah satu. Hampir waktunya makan siang. Ia sudah tidak turun untuk sarapan pagi, karenanya Hermione memutuskan untuk makan siang di Aula Besar bersama anak-anak Gryffindor yang lainnya. Harry dan Ron pasti sudah bertanya-tanya kemana dirinya pagi ini. Draco sedang tidur setelah minum obat. Hermione memastikannya sekali lagi sebelum pada akhirnya ia turun ke Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

Kedua pipi Ron Weasley terlihat menggembung berisi makanan saat ia melambaikan tangan kepada Hermione. Harry dan Ginny juga sudah berada di tempat yang sama, meja Gryffindor, menikmati makan siang mereka. Hermione berjalan cepat menuju meja. Menu siang ini tampak menggugah selera. Sang Ketua Murid mengambil tempat disamping Harry dan mulai mengisi piringnya dengan makanan penuh-penuh.

"Hermione," Harry memulai percakapan. Ia sudah selesai makan dan kini tengah menghabiskan makanan penutupnya. Hermione menengok sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Pertanda siap mendengarkan. Harry melanjutkan, "sejak kemarin Draco sama sekali tidak terlihat, dia kemana sih?" tanyanya sambil melempar pandangan ke meja Slytherin yang hanya terisi beberapa orang. Gregory Goyle dan Pansy ada disitu, begitu pula dengan beberapa orang anak kelas tujuh Slytherin yang lain, tanpa Draco tentunya.

Hermione menelan makanannya baru menjawab "Draco… er… dia agak kurang enak badan… jadi sejak kemarin ia beristirahat saja di kamarnya…" Harry menaikkan alisnya dan menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, nampaknya ia percaya pada penjelasan Hermione. Berikutnya Harry mengeluarkan beberapa lembar perkamen, dan buku Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut milik Snape yang masih disimpannya dengan baik.

"Kalau begitu, Hermione, maukah kamu membantuku untuk…" ucapan Harry terhenti saat ia melihat kedua mata Hermione membelalak dengan ekspresi ketakutan. "aa… ada apa? Aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai bahan ujian besok…" Harry menjadi lebih panik saat wajah Hermione makin memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan luar biasa yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Harry menarik-narik lengan baju Ginny, yang ikut kaget.

Ginny melambaikan tangan di depan wajah sang Ketua Murid perempuan, "Hermione? Kamu baik-baik sajakah?" tanyanya cemas. Hermione nampak sudah mengumpulkan kembali kewarasannya. Ia menggelengkan kepala sedikit, lalu dengan lemah bertanya balik kepada Harry.

"Ada apa Harry?" Si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup melanjutkan dengan agak ragu-ragu.

"Yah, besok siang ujian Ramuan, dan kau tahu kita diharuskan untuk mengikuti ujian berpasangan, jadi untuk jaga-jaga, sebaiknya persiapan apa yang kita…." Harry tak jadi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia menatap ngeri pada Hermione yang sudah membenturkan kepalanya ke meja makan dengan frustrasi.

* * *

Hermione kembali ke ruang Ketua Murid dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Setumpuk buku-buku penunjang teori Ramuan memenuhi tasnya. Ia hanya punya sedikit waktu lagi untuk belajar. Dan jika mungkin, Hermione tidak berniat untuk tidur malam ini. Ia harus bisa lulus ujian Ramuan, dengan ataupun tanpa Draco.

Baru saja Hermione meletakkan buku-bukunya, ia mendengar suara benda porselen yang pecah, dan teriakan seseorang yang terdengar sangat familiar. Hermione mendesah. Ia langsung mendatangi kamar Draco, tempat asal suara.

Draco meringis. Ia mencoba menuang susu ke cangkir tehnya, tetapi tangannya masih lemah dan tak kuat mengangkat teko susu, pada akhirnya ia menjatuhkan _dan_ menumpahkan semua yang ada, cangkir teh, tatakan cangkir, teko susu, dan dengan sukses mengubah semuanya menjadi puluhan keping porselen yang berserakan di lantai.

"Reparo. Scourgify." Dua lambaian tongkat Hermione membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Draco. Berikutnya Hermione mengambilkan lagi teh panas dan susu dari _pantry_, lalu menyiapkan teh susu yang baru untuk Draco. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki tak berkata apa-apa, ia mencoba memegang sendiri cangkirnya, tapi tangannya begitu gemetar sehingga teh susu yang ada menetes-netes mengotori selimutnya. Hermione kembali membersihkan noda kotor, dan mengambil cangkir dari tangan Draco.

"Sini, biar aku membantumu." Draco hanya melirik. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan mendekatkan cangkir teh ke bibir Draco, dan membiarkannya menghirup isinya, sedikit demi sedikit, secara berkala Hermione menambah kemiringan cangkirnya dengan lembut, sehingga Draco tidak tersedak. "Ada lagi yang kau inginkan?" tanya Hermione.

"Makan siang." Ujar Draco. Hermione mengeluh dalam hati. Ia benar-benar merasa sedang mengurus seorang bayi raksasa.

Satu jam penuh Hermione melayani keperluan makan Draco. Ia melirik jam dengan cemas. Semakin sempit waktu yang tersisa untuk belajar. Hermione tak tahan lagi. Draco terus menerus memanggilnya kembali setiap sepuluh menit, dan pada akhirnya Hermione memutuskan untuk memboyong semua buku buku dan perkamennya ke kamar Draco. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki hanya melempar pandangan mencela saat melihat Hermione membanting setumpukan buku di meja tulis yang berada di seberang tempat tidurnya.

"Yang benar saja, memangnya kau akan benar-benar ikut ujian Ramuan besok?" Tanyanya. Hermione melirik. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Draco, dan meletakkan beberapa gulung perkamen di pangkuan Draco.

"Tentunya, dan sebaiknya kau juga belajar. Ingat, kau belum menguasai teori Dasar Ramuan Gelitik sedikitpun, Draco." Sang Pangeran Slytherin melirik balik pada Hermione. Dengan gerakan sedikit kaku, dibukanya perkamen yang disodorkan Hermione, dan (diiringi pandangan takjub Hermione) ia mulai belajar.

Selama sepuluh menit.

Berikutnya gulungan perkamen-perkamennya berjatuhan di lantai. Draco membuang semuanya dengan tampang luar biasa bosan. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Ia memunguti perkamen-perkamen yang dibuang Draco ke lantai. "Ayolah Draco, " keluhnya, "ini tahun terakhir kita di Hogwarts, aku ingin semuanya berjalan dengan lancar…" Draco melengos. "ini untuk masa depan kita juga kan…" sambung Hermione sambil berpindah ke meja tulis.

"Masa depan ya… Apa memangnya fungsi nilai O pada Ramuan untukku yang jelas tak perlu repot-repot menulis CV nanti setelah lulus?" tanya Draco tajam. Hermione hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ia lupa. Ia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang Draco Malfoy, pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Malfoy. Ayah Draco adalah petinggi di Kementrian Sihir, dan kerajaan keluarga Malfoy di dunia bisnis sudah berakar kuat sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu.

Draco tak memerlukan nilai bagus untuk ditulis dalam CV. Ia tinggal menunggu usianya cukup, dan ia akan diwarisi seluruh harta kekayaan keluarga Malfoy yang tak akan habis tujuh turunan. Jauh berbeda dengan Hermione. Yang meskipun sudah ditawari langsung karier di Departemen Penegakan Hukum Sihir oleh Mantan Menteri Sihir Scrimgeour, ia masih merasa perlu untuk meraih nilai-nilai tinggi di setiap pelajaran.

"Yah, jika itu maumu. Awas saja jika kau menghambat pelajaranKU!" balas Hermione kesal sambil berbalik ke meja tulis, menyambar beberapa catatan dan buku Ramuan, ia pergi ke Ruang Rekreasi dan melanjutkan belajar disitu. Anehnya, Draco sama sekali tidak mengganggunya sampai tiga jam berikutnya.

* * *

Hari sudah mulai gelap saat Hermione memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Ia menyalakan semua lampu di setiap kamar di Ruang Ketua Murid. Sambil menggeliat melemaskan otot, ia berjalan menuju _pantry_ untuk mengambil segelas air. Waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah tujuh, waktunya makan malam. Kamar Ketua Murid laki-laki masih gelap gulita. Hermione beranjak ke kamar Draco untuk menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Dan ia terperanjat melihat Draco saat lampu kamarnya menyala.

Draco meringkuk bergelung di kasurnya, satu tangan terlipat di depan dadanya dengan gestur memeluk diri sendiri, tangan yang satu lagi mencengkeram selimut sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, wajahnya yang pucat diwarnai semburat kemerahan. Peluh membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang mengejang kaku, kedua matanya terkatup rapat, dan Draco menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga pecah. Ia tampak sangat kesakitan.

**tbc**

* * *

**Notes: **

Tipe klasik, Head Boy-Head Girl berbagi asrama.  
Timelinenya normal, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Snape, Crabbe, dan yang meninggal di buku, tak akan muncul lagi.  
Tongkat sihir Hawthorn Draco dikembalikan oleh Harry setelah tongkat Holly Harry diperbaiki (Nggak tahu pada kenyataannya bisa atau tidak, namanya juga fanfic)

Tanggal 15 Juni gw upload chapter berikutnya. Atau bisa lebih cepat jika review memuaskan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potterverse. I only own the plot. I made no money here since I'm just a mere fan.**

* * *

Madam Pomfrey menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia duduk di samping tempat tidur Draco sambil mengucapkan beberapa mantera untuk memeriksa dan mengobati Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki. Ia melirik Hermione yang masih memasang tampang panik. "Miss Granger…" ia mulai bersuara. Hermione menatap sang Matron rumah sakit dengan pandangan tegang.

"Dari hasil pemeriksaan, sepertinya Mr Malfoy tidak tuntas minum semua obat turun panasnya tadi siang. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi, dan dia mengalami _stuip _tadi. Seharusnya ia minum obat yang ini setiap enam jam sekali" ujar Madam Pomfrey sambil mengangkat sebuah botol berisi cairan berwarna biru terang. Hermione mencelos dalam hati. Ia lupa memberikan obat itu pada Draco, seharusnya Draco meminumnya sekitar dua jam sebelumnya, dan saat itu ia sedang sibuk belajar di Ruang Rekreasi.

Madam Pomfrey mendaraskan mantra Episkey ke bibir Draco yang pecah karena ia gigit, sementara sang Ketua Murid laki-laki mengusap lelehan es yang mengaliri dahinya. Ia tak suka kompres es. Membuat bantalnya lembap dan merusak tatanan poninya. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan. Ia sudah takut mati tadi saat merasa suhunya meninggi dan tubuhnya mengejang. Untung Hermione datang tepat pada waktunya.

Tidak.

Sejak awal ini salah Hermione. Si Anak Emas Gryffindor tidak memberikan obat yang harusnya Draco minum sore tadi. Ia sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, dengan ujian dan nilai-nilainya sendiri. Ia lebih memikirkan Slughorn dan kuali-kualinya dibandingkan Draco.

Saat itu Draco merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik lagi.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey kembali ke rumah sakit dengan seribu wanti-wanti kepada Hermione. Ia bahkan bersikeras akan membawa Draco ke rumah sakit untuk dirawatnya sendiri jika Hermione masih menelantarkan Draco. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Jika Draco masuk rumah sakit, maka teman-teman Slytherin-nya akan tahu apa yang sudah terjadi. Persatuan antar-Asrama yang dicita-citakan Professor Dumbledore akan kembali menjadi sekedar cita-cita. Dan apabila sampai ke telinga Lucius Malfoy sendiri, maka bisa-bisa istilah Darah-Lumpur Darah-Murni akan kembali populer.

Hermione duduk di kaki tempat tidur Draco. Madam Pomfrey menambah waktu istirahat Draco sehari lagi. Itu berarti Draco baru bisa mengikuti pelajaran mulai hari Rabu. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki duduk tegak bersandar di tempat tidurnya. Wajah Draco masih memerah, suhu tubuhnya belum turun. Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, alisnya berkerut, pandangan matanya lurus tajam mengarah ke Hermione, menyiratkan kemarahan yang siap meledak. Hermione tak sanggup menatap Draco untuk beberapa lama, sampai pada akhirnya Draco mulai berbicara.

"Salahku apa sih?"

Pikiran Hermione melayang ke hari sebelumnya. Salah Draco apa? Ia menghancurkan paginya yang indah. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Draco? Ia meminum susu cokelat panas sebanyak satu piala. Apa itu yang bisa dihitung sebagai sebuah kesalahan yang besar? Tidak, masih ada hal lain yang dilakukan Draco, ia melihat ke dada Hermione yang waktu itu hanya memakai gaun tidur. Itu reaksi alami seorang anak laki-laki normal yang beranjak dewasa. Lagipula Hermione sejak awal tidak memakai jubah tidurnya, jadi bukan sepenuhnya salah Draco.

Apakah ia kesal karena Draco tidak mau belajar? Tapi nilai-nilai Draco tidak buruk, ia termasuk salah satu peringkat tertinggi di seluruh kelas tujuh, di bawah Hermione sendiri tentunya. Dan itu adalah hak prerogatif Draco untuk tidak belajar. Jadi ia tak bisa menyalahkan Draco karena itu. Apakah karena Draco sering menggoda dan meledeknya? Sejak awal Draco senang meledek orang, ia toh sudah melakukan banyak kemajuan dengan tidak lagi meledek hal-hal yang sensitif. Draco yang sekarang lebih sering meledek dengan tujuan bercanda. Bukan hal yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk marah. Mereka selalu berbaikan kembali, setidaknya keesokan paginya.

Jadi salah Draco apa? Kemarin pagi dia berbuat kesalahan apa? Kesalahan yang membuatnya menerima hukuman hingga harus terbaring tak berdaya di kasurnya? Kesalahan yang membuatnya tak bisa menjalani ujian pada esok hari, kesalahan yang membuat Draco harus melewatkan latihan Quidditchnya bersama tim Slytherin, kesalahan yang membuat Draco harus menderita di bawah kutukan Ikat Tubuh Sempurna selama nyaris dua puluh jam?

Hermione perlahan menggelengkan kepalanya. Draco mendengus.

"Kau lebih mementingkan mana? Ujian Ramuan atau aku?" tanyanya tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Draco?" Tanya Hermione gusar sambil memicingkan mata.

"Ya, kau lihat, aku sedang sakit sekarang ini; ya ya, terima kasih untukmu; dan untuk beberapa waktu sepertinya akan membutuhkan perawatan yang… professional." ujar Draco dengan intonasi kalimat yang lebih tenang, tapi memberi penekanan pada kata yang terakhir. Hermione mengerutkan dahinya.

Draco menatap sang Ketua Murid perempuan. Ia tersenyum mengejek, tapi matanya masih menyorot tajam pada Hermione. "Sudah jelas bukan? Memangnya siapa yang mau mempercayakan nyawa pada orang yang lebih mementingkan nilai Ramuannya sendiri ketimbang keselamatan orang lain." jawabnya pedas, "apalagi KAU lah yang membuatku menderita seperti ini, tanpa alasan yang jelas! Kalau kau tak mau, lebih baik aku ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!" Hermione mundur selangkah, sedikit tertunduk. Sekali lagi rasa bersalah menyerangnya. Jika Draco dirawat Madam Pomfrey di Rumah Sakit, maka seluruh Slytherin akan tahu mengenai insiden penyerangan kemarin pagi, dan itu bisa menyulut permusuhan antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor sekali lagi. Hermione tak mau dirinya menjadi pemicu keretakan perdamaian yang sudah dibangun dengan susah payah.

"Baiklah Draco, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu, tapi biarkan aku tetap belajar." Hermione memutuskan dengan berat hati.

* * *

Hermione Granger bangun dengan mata merah di pagi hari.

Antara kelelahan menunggui Draco dan kurang tidur karena terlalu banyak belajar di malam sebelumnya. Dengan langkah gontai, Hermione melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan mendapati kamar mandi sudah dikuasai oleh sang Ketua Murid laki-laki.

Hermione melirik jam. Masih pukul sembilan. Ada waktu satu jam sampai ujian Ramuan. Ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan terlebih dahulu. Lagipula ini adalah indikasi bagus, berarti Draco sudah bisa bangun dan berjalan-jalan meski masih terbatas di ruangan Ketua Murid.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.47 dan Draco belum juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Hermione mulai panik. Ia mondar-mandir tak sabar di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil sesekali menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Ia paham Draco sudah tak mandi hampir tiga hari tapi memangnya bagian mana dari tubuhnya yang harus digosok berkali-kali sampai menghabiskan waktu begitu lama?

9.51 dan Draco baru keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan hanya memakai jubah mandi yang setengah basah diikatkan asal-asalan, rambutnya basah dan masih acak-acakan. Hermione tak punya waktu lagi untuk menikmati penampilan Draco, ia langsung menyambar sikat gigi dan sabun mukanya, mencuci muka secepat yang ia bisa, dan melesat langsung keluar menuju ruang kelas Ramuan yang entah kenapa hari ini terasa begitu jauh.

"Ah, Miss Granger! Tadinya aku sudah khawatir kau tak akan bergabung dengan kami hari ini." sapa Professor Slughorn ramah saat Hermione muncul dengan terengah-engah di pintu ruang kelas. Harry dan Ron menatapnya dengan khawatir. Hermione tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya dan mengambil tempat di kursi yang biasa ia duduki dengan Draco. Hermione baru saja menyiapkan alat-alatnya saat Professor Slughorn bertanya.

"Miss Granger? Mana Mister Malfoy? Tentunya kalian sudah tahu bahwa sekarang ini ujian berpasangan bukan?" tanya Slughorn sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. Hermione memaki dalam hati. Arah pembicaraannya terarah pada topik yang ia ingin hindari.

"Dia… agak kurang enak badan, Professor, Madam Pomfrey menyuruhnya beristirahat sampai kurang lebih esok lusa…" jawabnya lemas. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan penuh tanya dari beberapa anak Slytherin yang berada di kelas. Professor Slughorn menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mengambil sebuah perkamen dari mejanya dan berikutnya menambahkan beberapa catatan. Ia tersenyum pada Hermione.

"Oh, kalau begitu, khusus untukmu dan Mister Malfoy, kalian boleh menjalani ujian Ramuan susulan pada hari Kamis saja, pukul sebelas di ruangan ini. Sekarang kau boleh pergi, tentunya berat menjalankan tugas Ketua Murid sendirian." ujar Professor Slughorn sambil menepuk bahu Hermione dengan penuh perhatian. Ia lantas kembali fokus kepada kelas dan mengisyaratkan untuk memulai ujian.

Hermione terpaku. Ia sudah mempelajari dua puluh buku dan tidak tidur semalaman...

* * *

Sang Ketua Murid perempuan memanjat memasuki lukisan menuju ruang Ketua Murid. Langkahnya gontai dan ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia belum mandi, lelah, dan pusing karena kurang tidur. Sampai di Ruang Rekreasi, ia tak melihat adanya sang Ketua Murid laki-laki. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Hermione menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa besar.

"ADUUUUUHHH!!!!" Hermione mendengar sofanya menjerit. Refleks Hermione membalikkan tubuh, dan melihat Draco dengan wajah kesakitan di _bawah tubuh Hermione_. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Hermione adalah terlonjak kaget.

"ADUUUUUHHH!!!" jerit Hermione kesakitan. Kekagetan yang membuatnya terlonjak tadi telah menghilangkan keseimbangannya dan membuatnya jatuh terbanting di lantai. Draco tidak jadi marah. Ia bangkit dan duduk di sofa dengan wajah setengah hendak menertawakan dan setengah bertanya-tanya. Hermione juga bangkit sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang sakit..

"Mengapa kau kembali begitu cepat?" tanya Draco sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hermione melirik kesal. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

Meski pada akhirnya ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat laki-laki di hadapannya.

Draco masih memakai apa yang dia kenakan setelah mandi. Jubah mandi hijau zamrud dengan jahitan emblem keluarga Malfoy di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Ya, hanya itu. Draco belum mengenakan apapun di balik jubahnya yang diikat longgar asal-asalan, dan dadanya yang telanjang masih agak terlihat basah. Rambutnya pun masih basah belum disisir. Nampaknya ia langsung bersantai di sofa setelah Hermione pergi, tanpa mengira bahwa sang Ketua Murid perempuan akan datang lebih cepat.

"Ya ya ya, kau bisa menutup mulutmu sekarang, tapi aku masih menginginkan penjelasan." Draco menyilangkan tangannya di dada, ia mengambil posisi bersila di sofa dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan di depan Hermione yang merasa wajahnya memanas karena malu. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan menghela nafas panjang dan menjatuhkan diri di samping Draco, di sofa yang sama.

"Yah, ujian Ramuan yang diadakan Professor Slughorn mengharuskan kita bekerja berpasangan. Jadi karena kau tak ada, ujian kita diundur sampai hari Kamis, pukul sebelas." tutur Hermione.

"Oh, jadi masih ada banyak waktu untuk bersantai." Ujar Draco. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hermione menahannya. "Mau kemana? Kau masih belum boleh berjalan-jalan sampai panasmu benar-benar turun." Draco tersenyum menyebalkan sebelum menjawab.

"Pakai baju. Memangnya kau mau melihatku telanjang sampai kapan?"

* * *

Siangnya kedua Ketua Murid tidak turun untuk makan siang. Suhu tubuh Draco naik lagi. Ia terpaksa harus makan siang di tempat tidurnya, sementara Hermione duduk di kursi sampingnya menunggui sambil belajar, sesekali mengecek suhu dan mengganti kompres.

Baju tidur Draco basah kuyup kena keringat. Ia menolak saat Hermione hendak menggunakan mantra pengering ('memang kering tapi baunya tidak hilang!' protes Draco). Karena itu Hermione harus membantunya memakai baju bersih. Meski sudah sering melihat Draco telanjang dada, Hermione kadang masih jengah melihat tubuh Draco. Keringat Draco yang membanjir menyebabkan sang Ketua Murid perempuan berkali-kali harus menggantikan baju Draco yang basah.

Hermione sedang duduk di kasur untuk membantu Draco mengelap keringat yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya saat ia mendengar suara bernada menggoda dari jendela.

"Wah wah wah… jika tahu bisa seperti ini, aku akan berjuang mendapatkan jabatan Ketua Murid laki-laki tahun kemarin…" sontak Draco dan Hermione menengok ke arah jendela kamar Draco yang kini terbuka lebar.

"Diam kau Blaise…" semprot Draco. Blaise Zabini, mengenakan seragam Quidditch Slytherin lengkap, duduk santai di pinggiran jendela Draco. Satu tangannya memegang sapu Nimbus 2007. satu lagi berpegangan pada daun jendela yang terbuka lebar. Blaise menyunggingkan seringai jahil yang terbentang dari kuping ke kuping.

"Yah, nampaknya aku datang pada saat yang kurang tepat ya? Kau yang setengah telanjang bersama Ketua Murid perempuan di tempat tidur, dengan peluh keringat mengalir di seluruh tubuh, dan…" Blaise tertawa sambil menghindari waslap yang dilempar Hermione dengan refleks seorang chaser.

"Hah, sudah, apa maumu?" tanya Draco sambil memakai kemeja tidur yang baru. Hermione membantunya mengancingkan bajunya satu demi satu, dan wajah Blaise saat itu bagaikan anak kecil yang melihat segunung permen. Sekali lagi Blaise menghindar, tapi kali ini ia menghindari bungkahan es kompres yang dilempar Draco.

"Kalian ini, dua kali melemparku, apakah aku benar-benar sudah sangat mengganggu?" Blaise meloncat masuk dan menjejakkan kakinya di kamar Draco. Ia menyandarkan sapunya di tembok, lalu menyeret kursi dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Draco. Hermione sendiri masih duduk di samping Draco, di kasurnya. Sambil masih mengelap sisa-sisa air lelehan es di wajah Draco. Blaise melirik dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Ya ya ya, apa tujuanmu kemari, Blaise?" tanya Draco sekali lagi sambil menggerakkan tongkat sihir Hawthorn-nya, menuangkan teh dan menyorongkannya pada Blaise, yang masih menyeringai lebar. Blaise menyeruput tehnya sedikit lalu mulai bicara.

"Kau sudah melihatku bukan?" Blaise mengangkat kedua tangannya, "hari ini kita latihan Quidditch, Draco. Kau tak datang, tadi pagi tak ikut ujian Ramuan, dan sudah tiga hari kau tak turun makan di Aula Besar. Kami baru tahu kau sakit tadi pagi saat Hermione bilang begitu, jadi, ayolah, sejak awal aku berniat baik untuk menengokmu." jelasnya panjang. "lagipula, memangnya kau sakit karena apa?" sambungnya.

Draco melirik Hermione, yang wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit, dan berikutnya menjawab pertanyaan Blaise. "Masuk angin, gara-gara kebiasaan buruk tidur telanjang dada." Blaise mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi kita sudah terbiasa tidur telanjang dada sejak lama bukan? Kau belum pernah masuk angin sebelumnya." cecar Blaise. Hermione mulai panik.

"Sebelum ini kan kalian tidur di asrama Slytherin, letaknya di bawah danau, a…angin malam tentunya tak bisa menembus sampai situ, sedangkan di… disini adalah salah satu menara tertinggi di Hogwarts, jadi… anginnya lebih kencang." sambar Hermione. Blaise menatap Hermione selama beberapa lama. Lalu ia mengangguk-angguk paham. Draco terpaksa harus menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya untuk menahan diri supaya tidak tertawa.

Blaise tidak berlama-lama mengganggu Draco dan Hermione. Ia harus kembali ke lapangan Quidditch untuk berlatih bersama tim Slytherin yang lain. Sang Chaser menaiki sapu Nimbus 2007-nya, lalu melesat menuju lapangan dalam sekejap.

"Hahh! Aku juga ingin berlatih…" keluh Draco sambil membenamkan kepalanya di tumpukan bantal. Hermione melempar baju kotor Draco ke keranjang cucian.

"Yaa, minum obatmu, istirahat yang cukup, makan yang banyak, dan kau seharusnya sembuh total besok." ujar Hermione lembut sambil merapikan bantal yang ditumpuk Draco asal-asalan di bawah kepalanya. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki melirik Hermione yang kini merapikan selimutnya.

"Draco, jam tiga aku ada kelas Arithmancy Tingkat Lanjut" ujar Hermione sambil melihat jam. Draco mengangguk. Masih ada setengah jam. Hermione merapikan seragamnya dan mengecek ulang obat yang sudah Draco minum. Setelah memastikan semuanya normal, ia meraih tasnya dan turun untuk mengikuti kelas Arithmancy.

* * *

Hermione berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor menara menuju Asrama Ketua Murid selepas kelas Arithmancy. Hermione tahu Draco sudah cukup kuat untuk minum obat sendiri, dan ia berpikir untuk mengambilkan Draco makanan dari dapur sebelum waktu makan malam. Sampai ia bertemu dengan Pansy Parkinson dan Gregory Goyle tengah mondar-mandir menunggu di dekat lukisan Perenelle The Alchemist. Tangan mereka berdua terlihat penuh.

"Hermione," sapa Pansy "Blaise bilang Draco sakit, kami hendak menengok dia, boleh?"

Ia nampak membawa sebuah vas besar berisi bunga dan sebuah keranjang besar di tangannya yang satu lagi. Goyle membawa macam-macam makanan di kedua tangannya yang besar. Hermione mengangkat alisnya. Lalu mengangguk dan mengucapkan kata kunci untuk masuk ke Asrama Ketua Murid.

"Drakie…." seru Pansy saat ia dan Goyle memasuki asrama Ketua Murid. Sang Pangeran Slytherin nampak sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan kedua temannya bersama Hermione. Draco sendiri sedang berada di ruang rekreasi, ia tengah menikmati teh sore.

Pansy nampak bingung. Draco tidak terlihat sakit. Diam-diam Hermione bersyukur dalam hati karena dua hal, satu, panas Draco sudah turun, dua, karena jika Pansy percaya bahwa Draco baik-baik saja, maka Hermione tak akan mendapatkan masalah lebih lanjut dengan seluruh penghuni asrama Slytherin.

"Eh? Blaise bilang kau sakit?" Draco menaikkan alis sambil mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya. Ia mempersilakan kedua temannya duduk. Pansy menggelar oleh-oleh besuknya di meja. Vas bunga besar lengkap dengan bunganya, beberapa botol Butterbeer, dua botol Wiski Api Ogden (yang langsung disita oleh Hermione karena pelajar tak boleh minum alkohol) beberapa bungkus Bertie-Bott's Kacang Segala Rasa, dan masih banyak lagi yang lain. Goyle membuka salah satu bawaannya sendiri dan mulai makan.

"Sakit? Ahh… dia hanya tak sengaja memergoki kami di saat yang… tak tepat." jawab Draco santai sambil melirik Hermione yang mukanya sedikit memerah. "Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku baik-baik saja, hanya masuk angin sedikit karena ada yang lupa menutup jendela kemarin." Hermione mendengus tanpa suara mendengar sindiran Draco.

"Yah, kalau ternyata seperti ini sih…" Pansy bangkit berdiri, diikuti Goyle. "Padahal aku sudah memberi tahu ayahmu Draco," Ia dan Goyle lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar, "Yaa, jelaskan saja kalau ia bertanya ya?" sambungnya, dan mereka berdua pun pergi.

Draco dan Hermione saling menatap dengan panik.

* * *

Burung hantu elang keluarga Malfoy bertengger di jendela. Ia mematuki tangan Draco dengan sayang saat menyerahkan gulungan surat berstempel M besar. Draco menggaruk bagian belakang kepala burung hantunya saat membuka gulungan. Ia mengenali tulisan lingkar indah yang ditulis tangan oleh ibunya, lalu membacanya keras-keras.

_Draco sayang, _

_  
Kami dengar dari Pansy kau sakit? Kami akan menjengukmu malam ini pukul 8._

_  
Mum & Dad. _

Hermione dan Draco terduduk lemas di kasur sang Ketua Murid laki-laki. Draco sudah mengirim kembali burung hantu elangnya dengan surat yang meminta orang tuanya untuk tidak perlu datang. Tapi entah apakah akan dituruti atau tidak, mengingat pasangan Malfoy sangat menyayangi dan memanjakan anak mereka. Apabila mereka berkata akan datang, maka mereka pasti datang.

Draco bukannya tak suka dijenguk oleh orang tuanya, tapi menurutnya ini sudah agak berlebihan. Usianya hampir dua puluh tahun, dan ia merasa tak perlu didatangi hanya karena masuk angin (Draco tak mau mengakui ia hampir mati karena mantra Hermione yang sukses).

Hermione lebih stres lagi. Ia memang sukses menutupi penyebabnya ke seluruh penghuni Hogwarts, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi pasangan Malfoy nantinya. Ia tak mungkin serta merta mengatakan -Oh Mr Malfoy, maafkan saya telah mengutuk putra anda karena minum susu cokelat saya-. Meski memang itu yang terjadi.

Sore itu suhu tubuh Draco naik lagi, dan Hermione tak tahu apakah ia bisa lebih panik lagi dari yang sekarang ini.

* * *

Draco dan Hermione duduk berdampingan di sofa besar Ruang Rekreasi. Mereka berdua menatap tegang ke arah api perapian yang berkobar. Draco memasang tampang senormal yang ia bisa, sementara Hermione nyaris tak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya sama sekali. Mereka berdua sudah mandi dan makan malam. Dan mereka berdua sedang menunggu kedatangan orangtua Draco. Jaringan Floo Ketua Murid sudah dimodifikasi khusus untuk itu.

Kobaran api di perapian mendadak membesar dan menyala hijau. Sontak Draco dan Hermione berdiri di tempat. Yang ditunggu telah datang.

Lucius Malfoy, ayah Draco melangkah keluar dari kobaran api yang berwarna hijau. Ia masih seperti terakhir Hermione melihatnya. Rambut peraknya yang halus terurai sebahu, pandangan matanya masih tetap terlihat tinggi dan angkuh (Hermione berpikir memang setelannya sudah seperti itu) ia mengenakan jubah serba hitam yang dihiasi beberapa aksesoris perak, tongkat jalan berwarna hitam berkepala ular perak, dan sepatu bot berat yang berdentam-dentam saat ia berjalan di lantai batu Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

Tak berapa lama api berkobar lagi. Sang ibu, Narcissa Malfoy melangkah keluar, ia mengibaskan sedikit sisa bubuk floo dari jubah suteranya yang berwarna hijau zamrud terang. Di usianya yang sekarang, Narcissa masih tampak luar biasa cantik. Rambutnya yang juga berwarna perak disanggul elegan dan ia memakai berbagai aksesoris yang gemerlapan. Jika dihitung, maka harga penampilan Narcissa setiap saat ia tampil keluar dari rumah, sudah pasti melebihi seribu Galleon.

"Mum, Dad…" Draco maju dan menyapa kedua orang tuanya. Ia mengecup kedua pipi ibunya dan mengangguk hormat pada ayahnya. Hermione juga memberi salam pada pasangan Malfoy senior. Ia menjabat tangan Narcissa dan mengangguk hormat pada Lucius. Kedua Malfoy senior membalas salam Hermione secara formal. Lalu perhatian mereka langsung teralih kepada anak tunggal mereka. Narcissa berbicara pertama kali.

"Pansy mengirim burung hantu pada kami, Draco, dia bilang bahwa dia mendengar dari Blaise bahwa kau sedang sakit nak?" tanyanya lembut. Draco melenguh pelan sambil mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk menghajar Blaise saat ia sembuh nanti.

"Tidak Mum, ia hanya datang pada saat yang tidak tepat saja." Jawabnya. Lucius Malfoy duduk di sofa utama. Kedua matanya terpicing memperhatikan Draco dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lalu mulai bersuara.

"Tapi kau memang terlihat seperti sedang tidak enak badan, nak." Hermione nyaris menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang hendak ia suguhkan kepada pasangan Malfoy senior. Lucius tidak melihatnya, ia lebih memperhatikan wajah putranya.

Draco menelan ludah. Ia sengaja membiarkan poninya terurai hingga nyaris menutupi wajah untuk menyamarkan ekspresi wajahnya. Ia juga memakai baju turtleneck lengan panjang dan celana panjang warna hitam (yang sudah dimantrai Hermione agar tetap bersuhu rendah), untuk mencegah ibunya menyadari kejanggalan suhu tubuhnya yang saat itu masih agak tinggi.

Narcissa menyentuh kening Draco lembut. Nampaknya ia beranggapan suhu tubuh Draco normal, karena ia tidak berkomentar lebih lanjut. Ia juga menatap lekat-lekat wajah Draco untuk memeriksa apakah ada indikasi lain yang menguatkan pernyataan sakitnya anak tunggalnya. Draco tak bisa berbuat banyak selain membiarkan ibunya memeriksa.

Hermione begitu gugup hingga tanpa sadar ia memasukkan empat potong gula batu ke cangkir tehnya sendiri. Ia menahan nafas saat Narcissa duduk di samping Lucius dan ikut menikmati teh yang dihidangkan Hermione. Mereka berdua nampak santai dan tidak curiga pada penampilan dan pembawaan Draco.

"Miss Granger" terdengar suara Narcissa yang meskipun lembut, tapi cukup terasa seperti sambaran petir bagi Hermione yang sudah gugup dari awal. Hermione menatap ibu Draco sambil mengangguk sedikit.

"Ya, Mrs Malfoy?" sambutnya. Narcissa tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa Pansy mengirim surat yang mengatakan Draco sakit, gadis itu bilang ia mendengarnya dari Zabini, yang saat itu mengunjungi kalian di menara ini. Apakah…" pertanyaan Narcissa buru-buru dipotong oleh Draco.

"Oh Mum, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa saat itu Blaise datang mengunjungi kami pada saat kurang tepat…" ujarnya sedikit panik. Narcissa melirik putranya sedikit, dan mengeluarkan senyuman yang entah kenapa sangat mirip dengan senyuman khas Draco saat ia hendak menjebak seseorang.

"Pertanyaanku kan belum selesai _dear_, yang ingin kutanyakan adalah; apakah yang sebenarnya sedang kalian lakukan pada saat itu sehingga Zabini bisa beranggapan kau sedang sakit?" sang Nyonya Malfoy menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, dengan senyuman yang tak bisa dijelaskan tersungging di bibirnya yang berwarna merah.

Hermione dan Draco terdiam seketika. Kedua Malfoy senior menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang menunggu penjelasan. Hermione dan Draco saling melirik dengan panik. Draco membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada penjelasan apapun yang bisa keluar. Ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa, hingga pada akhirnya Hermione mulai berbicara dengan terbata-bata.

"Sa… saat itu Blaise masuk dari jendela kamar Draco… waktu itu Draco… eh… kami sedang berada di kasur Draco…" Hermione berpikir keras mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk bercerita tanpa berbohong, meski rasanya sia-sia karena entah kenapa ia merasa otaknya beku saat itu. Narcissa menaikkan sebelah alis matanya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan sedikit, pertanda ia tertarik dan siap mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

Hermione melirik Draco dengan pandangan memohon pertolongan. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki menelan ludah sebelum bisa menyambung penjelasan Hermione.

"Waktu itu… aku… eh… sedang berkeringat… eee… dengan Hermione…"

Hermione menatap tak percaya. Ia tak menyangka seorang Draco Malfoy yang dulunya culas, ahli berbohong, menipu, bermulut tajam, berotak licik dan pintar berkelit, bisa bertingkah begini bodoh di hadapan kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Ia paham Draco tak bisa berbohong kepada orang tuanya, tapi pilihan kata-katanya justru memancing interpretasi yang pastinya berbeda.

Lucius Malfoy mengerutkan keningnya, ia memasang raut muka serius, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan turut angkat bicara,

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Miss Granger sehingga berkeringat di tempat tidur?"

* * *

**Notes: **

**_Stuip/ Steuip_ : **Kejang demam, di Indonesia populer dengan sebutan 'setep' atau 'step'.

Chapter selanjutnya tanggal 26 Juni 2009. Dengan review memadai bisa dinikmati lebih cepat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling owns the Potterverse for good. I only owns the plot. I've made no money since I'm just a mere fan.

* * *

**

Hermione dan Draco duduk diam berdampingan di sofa panjang Ruang Rekreasi. Wajah Hermione terlihat bertekuk dan rahang Draco nampak mengeras. Mereka berdua baru saja mengantar pasangan Malfoy senior memasuki perapian untuk kembali ke Malfoy Manor. Jaringan Floo yang tersambung pun sudah ditutup.

Untuk beberapa lama tak ada satupun kata-kata yang terucap di antara mereka, sampai pada akhirnya Hermione tak tahan lagi…

"Kau tahu… kau benar-benar _bri…li…an_…" ucapnya dengan nada menyindir. Draco serta merta memutar tubuhnya dan membalas.

"Yeah, terima kasih untukmu yang memulainya…" Hermione mendelik.

"Tapi kau kan tak perlu membawa-bawa soal berkeringat bersamaku!" nada suaranya meninggi. Draco tak mau kalah.

"Kau duluan yang memberitahu mereka bahwa kita sedang berada di kasur yang sama!"

"Tapi kau kan bisa mengarang cerita yang lain! Bukankah kau sangat pintar dalam hal ini?"

"Mereka orangtuaku! Mereka yang _mengajariku_! Mana bisa aku mengarang secara spontan di depan mereka? Pastinya mereka akan tahu hanya dari caraku bernapas!"

"Argh!" Hermione tak lagi membalas. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa tempatnya duduk. Draco melakukan hal yang sama.

"Setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada mereka memaksa kita menenggak Veritaserum…" keluh sang Pangeran Slytherin. Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya sampai mata cokelatnya bertemu pandang dengan mata Draco.

"Tapi pada akhirnya mereka jadi punya pikiran yang berbeda mengenai kita…" ujar Hermione. Draco menaikkan satu alisnya. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan tersenyum lemah, "sudahlah, mereka percaya bahwa kau tidak sakit, itu yang terpenting."

Draco mengusap pipinya, ujung jarinya nampak sedikit kotor terkena substansi berwarna kuning gading. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan sudah memulaskan sesuatu di wajahnya tebal-tebal untuk menyamarkan warna kulitnya yang pucat dan menurunkan suhu wajah sehingga Narcissa tak curiga saat menyentuh kening Draco. Ia melirik Hermione.

"Yaya, sekarang tolong hapus riasan ini, memang cocok untuk menipu mata dan suhu, tapi apa sih sebenarnya ini? Terasa dingin dan warnanya aneh" tanyanya. Hermione menuangkan susu pembersih di kapas dan membantu Draco menghapus riasan wajahnya

"Ini namanya _bedak dingin_, Draco…"

* * *

Hermione baru saja selesai memberi Draco obat saat ia mendengar burung hantu elang keluarga Malfoy mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar tidur Draco. Di kakinya ada bungkusan dan paruhnya menjepit sebuah surat berstempel M besar. Hermione menghampiri jendela untuk membiarkan si burung hantu masuk.

Burung hantu elang Malfoy menjatuhkan barang bawaannya di pangkuan Draco. Ia minum sedikit air dari gelas tuannya, mematuk lembut tangan Draco, lalu terbang keluar kembali ke Malfoy Manor. Draco membuka suratnya terlebih dahulu dan mengenali tulisan tangan ayahnya.

**_Draco,_**

**_Ini akan berguna. Biar bagaimanapun kalian masih di bawah umur legal.  
_**

**_Lucius Malfoy_**

Hermione dan Draco saling berpandangan. Draco merobek kertas bungkusan yang dibawa oleh burung hantunya. Ia menemukan sebuah kotak kecil dan sebuah buku kecil yang tipis dan ringan. Draco memungut kotaknya dan membaca tulisan yang ada di sampulnya, _Silk, Kondom Anti Bocor dan Elastis, Bisa Kau Rentangkan Sesuka Hati. Rasa Permen Karet._

Sedangkan mulut Hermione ternganga saat membaca sampul buku kiriman orang tua Draco yang bertuliskan _Mantra-Mantra Kontrasepsi Modern: Dua Belas Anak Sudah Tak Jaman Lagi! _Jelas sekali terlihat bahwa itu bukan buku bacaan ringan menjelang tidur.

Draco mengeplak dahinya. Kedua orang tuanya benar-benar sudah salah sangka. Dilemparnya kedua hadiah itu ke sudut tempat tidurnya. Wajah Hermione terasa memanas. Ia menjatuhkan diri di kasur Ketua Murid laki-laki dan berbaring lemas disitu.

"Bagaimana ini Draco? Mereka berpikir lain tentang kita…" Sang Pangeran Slytherin melirik Hermione. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia tak menyangka, diamnya mereka akan diartikan lain oleh orang tuanya.

Draco dan Hermione tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Lucius Malfoy. Mereka tak tahu harus menjawab apa, di satu sisi mereka ingin menjelaskan tanpa berbohong, tapi di sisi lain, mereka tak bisa menjelaskan yang sebenarnya tanpa menghadapi resiko kena marah kedua Malfoy senior. Draco tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut ayahnya apabila tahu ia hampir mati karena terkena kutukan yang bisa dilancarkan oleh anak Kelas Satu.

Karena itu mereka memilih untuk diam. Tapi ternyata kedua Malfoy senior menangkap diamnya mereka dengan arti yang lain. Mereka berdua mengangguk-angguk sambil saling melirik satu sama lain, lalu bangkit dan memutuskan kembali ke Malfoy Manor sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang mencurigakan.

Dan pada kenyataannya, mereka berdua memang benar-benar curiga. Tapi pada hal yang berbeda…

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu, nanti juga mereka akan berhenti." Ujar Draco sambil menghela napas. Hermione tak menjawab. Draco menunggu beberapa saat sebelum menengok dan mendapati sang Ketua Murid perempuan sudah tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Draco menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Hermione pasti sangat lelah seharian ini. Pada akhirnya Draco memperbaiki tubuh Hermione ke posisi lebih nyaman, ia juga melebarkan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh Hermione supaya tidak kedinginan. Setelah mematikan lampu dengan lambaian tongkatnya, Draco pun ikut terlelap.

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menerobos jendela kamar Draco yang tak bertirai. Seluruh jendela di ruang Ketua Murid sama sekali tak memiliki tirai karena Hermione beranggapan bahwa tak ada yang akan mengintip mereka di ketinggian 200 meter di atas permukaan tanah. Termasuk kamar Draco.

Perlahan-lahan, sang Ketua Murid laki-laki membuka kedua matanya. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan cukup membutakan matanya, yang untuk beberapa saat tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali sinar terang. Telinganya menangkap suara debat yang samar-samar terdengar dari arah Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid.

"…Transfigurasi….'Mione…" Draco mengenalinya sebagai suara Ron Weasley.

"…McGonagall…tiga inci lagi…" kali ini terdengar suara Harry Potter. Draco mengerutkan alisnya. Darimana mereka tahu kata kunci untuk memasuki Asrama Ketua Murid? Draco belum bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"'Mione…. Mione…?" kali ini terdengar Ron memanggil-manggil Hermione. Dari gema suaranya dan bunyi derap langkahnya, nampaknya si rambut merah itu sedang berputar-putar mengelilingi seluruh ruangan Ketua Murid. Draco mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi, dan sedikit memaki dalam hati saat mendengar langkah Ron mendekati kamarnya.

"Ooooi… Draco!" terdengar suara Ron sambil membuka pintu Draco dengan kekuatan setengah menerjang. "Kau lihat Hermione?" sambungnya tanpa memberi kesempatan sang Ketua Murid laki-laki untuk menjawab. Draco bangkit sambil bertumpu di sikunya.

"Hei, potong sepuluh poin dari Gryffindor karena mendobrak masuk kamar Ketua Murid!" serunya kesal. Ron memasang tampang sebal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya depan dada. Tak berapa lama Harry ikut masuk.

"Uh, Draco… kami memerlukan Hermione sekarang, tapi di kamarnya dia tak ada jadi…" si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup turut membuka mulut. Draco makin kesal.

"Darimana kalian bisa masuk?!" cecar Draco.

Harry dan Ron berpandangan sesaat. "Dari jendela kamar Hermione…" jawab Ron.

"Potong lima poin lagi karena memasuki Ruangan Ketua Murid tanpa izin!" tambah Draco sambil mengingatkan diri dalam hati untuk memasang gorden yang dilengkapi Mantra-Pencekik-Maling di semua jendela Ruangan Ketua Murid. Kedua anak Gryffindor kelas tujuh di depan Draco langsung membekap mulut mereka sendiri untuk menghindari masalah lebih lanjut.

"Lalu keperluan kalian apa?" Draco bangkit ke posisi duduk, sambil melirik jam mejanya, dan mendapati bahwa sekarang ini masih pukul setengah tujuh. Ia tak suka dibangunkan mendadak di pagi hari. Apalagi oleh teriakan laki-laki. Harry melirik Ron sekali lagi sebelum menjawab.

"PR esai Transfigurasi kami masih kurang beberapa inci, sementara pelajaran pertama hari ini McGonagall, jadi kami memerlukan Hermione untuk… err… mendapatkan referensi dari pekerjaan dia…" Harry secara cerdik menyamarkan kata 'mencontek'. "Jadi, maukah kau memberi tahu kami dimana Hermio…ne…."

Kata-kata Harry terhenti saat ia melihat kepala berambut cokelat menyembul dari balik selimut di samping Draco. Mata emerald-nya terpaku ke samping Draco, sementara sikunya menyodok-nyodok perut Ron dengan pandangan ngeri. Mulut Ron ternganga saat ia melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Harry. Draco ikut melihat ke sampingnya dan mendadak ia merasa seperti disiram air dingin.

Draco baru ingat bahwa semalam ia tidur bersama Ketua Murid perempuan.

* * *

"Oi!! Apa yang kau lakukan di kasur bersama Hermione?!" Ron berteriak marah sambil melangkah menuju tempat tidur Draco. Sang Pangeran Slytherin mulai panik, dicari-carinya tongkat sihirnya dari bawah bantalnya, tapi tidak ketemu. Ron berhenti sesaat begitu melihat ke salah satu sudut tempat tidur Draco. Ia nampak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik tergeletak disitu. Draco merasa jantungnya turun ke perut saat ia ingat apa yang berada disudut tempat tidurnya.

Ron memegang kotak kondom di tangan kiri, dan buku kontrasepsi modern di tangan kanan. Draco memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Hadiah dari kedua orang tuanya masih berada disitu! Ia lupa menyingkirkan kedua benda tersebut. Wajah Ron terlihat bagai siap membunuh, sementara Harry terlihat tak bisa menguasai diri beberapa saat. Tapi untungnya, Harry cukup sadar untuk mencengkeram satu lengan Ron.

"Malfoooooooyyyyy….kaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuu!!!!" lolong Ron marah sambil mencabut tongkat sihirnya. Draco akhirnya menemukan tongkat sihirnya di bawah bantal yang ditiduri Hermione, dan bersiap mengambil kuda-kuda bertahan.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?!"

Terdengar suara Hermione yang terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Ron. Ketiga laki-laki yang ada di ruangan serentak menengok ke arah Hermione, yang masih mengucek mata dan menguap lebar. Tangan pemegang tongkat Ron perlahan turun, sementara Harry tampak bisa menguasai diri lebih baik.

"'Mione! Jelaskan ini!" Ron melempar kotak kondom ke pangkuan Hermione yang sudah dalam posisi duduk di kasur Draco. Harry ikut maju ke depan sambil masih memegangi satu lengan Ron, tangannya yang satu lagi juga sudah siap memegang tongkat sihir. Wajahnya nampak diliputi kebingungan luar biasa.

Draco melirik Hermione dengan setengah panik. Tangannya masih mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke arah Ron untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia kenal tabiat Ron yang seringkali lupa memakai otak sebelum otot sejak kelas dua. Waktu itu Draco masih beruntung karena tongkat sihir Ron rusak, tapi kali ini Ron sudah punya tongkat baru. Dan dalam keadaan marah, dia jauh lebih berbahaya.

Hermione balik melirik Draco dengan wajah yang sama paniknya. Dan saat itu Draco tahu, harapannya kepada Hermione agar bisa menjelaskan segalanya, pupus sudah.

* * *

Ketua Murid perempuan Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts nampak sibuk berlari-lari menuju ruang kelas Transfigurasi pagi itu. Ia tidak terlambat masuk ke kelas, tapi ia terpaksa duduk agak belakang, karena bangku depan sudah terisi penuh. Di deretan depan nampak Harry Potter dan Ron Weasley duduk sebangku. Tapi mereka tak menyisakan bangku kosong untuk diduduki oleh Hermione. Sang Ketua Murid mengeluh pelan. Tapi ia duduk diam sambil mencoba mengikuti pelajaran sebisanya, meski pada akhirnya gagal.

Hermione tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya masih melayang kepada kejadian dua jam sebelumnya, Ledakan kemarahan Ron, pandangan dingin Harry, bagaimana mereka berdua pergi tanpa pamit dari kamarnya, dan Draco yang sampai sekarang ini belum bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Hermione ingin sekali kembali ke tiga jam yang lalu, sayangnya ia sudah mengembalikan Pembalik-Waktu kepada Kementrian, dan sisa Pembalik-Waktu yang ada sudah mereka hancurkan saat membobol Kementrian Sihir di tahun kelima.

Ron marah besar. Hermione tak pernah melihatnya semurka itu sejak Ron meninggalkan mereka dalam perjalanan mencari Horcrux. Dan Harry… ia tak menyangka Harry bisa memandangnya dengan mata yang begitu beku. Hermione tahu, mereka merasa seolah dikhianati, dan itu bisa dimengerti, siapapun pasti akan bereaksi keras jika saudara perempuan mereka kedapatan berada di kasur yang sama dengan laki-laki. Siapapun itu.

Tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulut Hermione dan Draco yang dipercaya oleh Ron dan Harry. Hermione sudah menceritakan mengenai surat orang tua Draco, kesalah-pahaman mereka, dan dirinya yang tertidur karena kecapekan tanpa sengaja di kasur Draco. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki juga sudah membantu menjelaskan bahwa mereka baru saja mengalami malam yang melelahkan dan mereka toh tak berbuat apapun meski berada di kasur yang sama.

Draco juga sudah membuka sepreinya untuk memperlihatkan tak ada _noda _apapun di kasurnya. Tapi telinga Ron dan Harry nampak tersumbat rapat. Mereka tak mau percaya, bahkan pada fakta bahwa kedua Ketua Murid masih berpakaian lengkap, dan pada akhirnya keduanya memilih meninggalkan Ruangan Ketua Murid.

Hermione tak bisa serta merta mengejar mereka karena Ron dan Harry naik sapu terbang melesat keluar lewat jendela kamar Hermione yang terbuka lebar. Hermione tak begitu suka terbang, dan hanya Draco yang bisa mengejar kecepatan terbang mereka sebagai sesama pemain Quidditch terlatih.

Pada akhirnya Hermione sendiri sepagian merawat Draco dan memastikan pemulihan tubuhnya berjalan dengan baik. Ia bahkan harus sarapan di Ruang Ketua Murid untuk menghemat waktu.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley…" terdengar suara Professor McGonagall memanggil mereka berdua. Lamunan Hermione terpecah, dan ia mendongakkan kepala mencari asal suara. Mata seluruh kelas tertuju kepada sang Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts yang kini berada di sisi meja Ron dan Harry. Professor McGonagall melanjutkan. "Esai Transfigurasi kalian berdua belum memenuhi syarat penilaian, Mister Potter, pekerjaanmu masih kurang tiga inci dari satu meter yang diperlukan, sedangkan Mister Weasley… kau ini niat mengerjakan atau tidak? Esaimu baru dikerjakan sepanjang satu _feet_!"

Seisi kelas menertawakan mereka berdua. Di salah satu kursi Hermione bahkan bisa melihat Ginny dengan susah payah menahan urgensi untuk menertawakan kakak dan pacarnya. Selain Harry dan Ron sendiri, hanya Hermione yang tak bisa tertawa. Ia tahu, sebelumnya Harry dan Ron berniat meminta bantuannya, tapi karena kejadian tadi pagi, mereka berdua tentunya tidak sempat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mereka pasti marah pada Hermione gara-gara ini, meski bukan sepenuhnya salah sang Ketua Murid.

"… detensi Sabtu… pukul tiga sore sampai delapan malam… gosok kuali…" suara Professor McGonagall hanya bisa didengar lamat-lamat oleh Hermione. Bagus sekali. Tadi pagi Draco sudah memotong lima belas poin Gryffindor dari mereka. Sekarang detensi. Makin banyak alasan bagi mereka berdua untuk sebal pada Hermione, dan makin sedikit kesempatan bagi Hermione untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

* * *

Kedua sahabatnya tidak turun untuk makan siang hari itu. Hermione tidak melihat Harry dan Ron di Aula Besar saat ia turun bersama Draco, yang sudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan-jalan. Sang Pangeran Slytherin langsung disambut meriah di meja Slytherin, sementara Hermione duduk makan bersama Ginny dan beberapa anak kelas tujuh lainnya.

"Kau tahu, kemana perginya Ron dan Harry?" tanya Hermione sambil memasang wajah senormal mungkin. Jika ia beruntung, maka Ron dan Harry belum sempat menceritakan apapun kepada Ginny. Satu-satunya anak perempuan Weasley itu menelan makanannya sebentar, lalu ia menjawab.

"Mereka pergi ke Pondok Hagrid setelah mengambil makanan dalam jumlah besar dari dapur. Entah kenapa mereka berdua terlihat marah, kau tahu sesuatu?" Ginny bertanya balik. Hermione tidak mengangguk, tapi tidak juga menggeleng. Pikirannya langsung tertuju ke Pondok Hagrid.

Suara pekik burung hantu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Seekor burung hantu elang berbulu emas mencolok masuk dari jendela dan mendarat di meja, tepat di depan piring Hermione. Semua orang menoleh, tidak biasanya burung hantu mengantarkan surat atau kiriman di saat waktunya makan siang.

"Oh, Drakie, bukankah itu Hera? Burung hantu milik ibumu?" tanya Pansy dari meja Slytherin. Draco juga mengenali burung hantu milik ibunya, saat itu juga ia langsung bangkit dan mendatangi meja Gryffindor. Hermione belum membuka surat dan bungkusan yang dibawakan oleh Hera. Tapi dari kejadian yang semalam, entah kenapa kedua Ketua Murid memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak.

Draco mengangguk pada Hermione yang memandangnya dengan raut wajah minta persetujuan untuk membaca pesannya. Dengan gugup Hermione membuka surat yang memang ditujukan untuknya. Ia mengenali tulisan indah melingkar Narcissa yang ditulis dengan tinta perak di atas perkamen warna kuning gading. Isinya singkat saja;

**_Miss Granger,_**

**_Jangan hiraukan kiriman Lucius semalam, biar Draco yang gunakan. Ini khusus untukmu, baru didatangkan dari Yunani. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan rasa strawberry shortcake._**

**_Narcissa Malfoy_**

"Strawberry Shortcake? Draco, untuk apa ibumu mendatangkan _cake_ strawberry dari Yunani?" tanya Ginny sambil mengerutkan alisnya. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia juga tak mengerti apa maksud ibunya mengirim _cake_. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Hermione untuk membuka bungkusannya. Hermione mengurai tali pengikat dan membukanya pelan-pelan. Ia sebenarnya memiliki firasat buruk mengenai apapun yang ada di dalamnya.

Draco dan Ginny mengawasi Hermione untuk melihat apa isi kirimannya. Hermione menekan-nekan sisi bungkusannya untuk mencoba mengetahui apa isinya, karena nampaknya bukan benda keras. Jika benar _cake_, tentunya harus diperlakukan dengan hati-hati.

Alih-alih _cake_, Hermione mengeluarkan segulung kain yang lembut dan halus. Warnanya keemasan nyaris transparan, dan lebih licin daripada kain sutera. Dan masih ada satu lagi benda disertakan bersama gulungan kain, sebuah tube berwarna merah muda terjatuh dari bungkusan dan terguling sedikit di meja, langsung diambil oleh Ginny.

Ketua Murid laki-laki memutar-mutar gulungan kain keemasan yang dikirim ibunya. Teksturnya mirip sekali dengan Jubah Gaib milik Harry, hanya saja tidak memiliki efek yang sama. Hermione ikut melihat sampai akhirnya mereka berdua menemukan label yang tertulis di pita pengikat gulungan kain yang bertuliskan _Seprai Anti Noda;_ _50% bulu Demiguise, tak mempan dinodai seperti apapun! Cocok untuk bayi, anak-anak, dan pasangan muda aktif yang tak sempat mencuci! _

Wajah kedua Ketua Murid memerah seketika, "Cih, tepat apa yang kita butuhkan…" gumam Draco sinis dengan suara rendah. Hermione tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, sampai pada akhirnya ia teringat bahwa hadiah dari Narcissa bukan hanya itu.

Dengan panik Hermione mencoba merebut tube yang merah muda yang dipegang Ginny. Tapi terlambat. Mata Ginny membelalak saat ia membaca tulisan yang ada di label tube.

_"Kerri Paulissimo Krim Pelumas; mengandung zat aktif sari akar Olea europaea untuk menambah sensasi sensual, rasa strawberry shortcake, bebaskan lidah anda, aman untuk dimakan! Produk Eksklusif buatan Yunani…_" mulut Ginny ternganga sebentar sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Hermione, untuk apa ibu Draco mengirimimu krim…"

"Muffliato!!!" jerit Draco sambil mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya tepat sebelum Ginny menyelesaikan kata "…_pelumas_…"

* * *

**Notes : **Chapter selanjutnya tanggal 13 Juli dalam rangka menyambut hadirnya Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince!

Check out halaman Plurk gw buat ngikutin proses pembuatan fanfic ini di: wewewedotplurkdotcom/Hacques/invite


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All the Potterverse belongs to the great JK Rowling. I made no money since I am just a mere fan. However, the plot is mine.**

* * *

"Kalian berdua berutang penjelasan padaku." ucap Ginny sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kemarahan Harry dan Ron pagi ini?" tanyanya. Kedua Ketua Murid di depannya saling berpandangan. Draco menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, Hermione bisa mendengar dia mengeluh.

"Uhh… baiklah…" Hermione tak memiliki pilihan. Ia bersyukur mantra Muffliato Draco berfungsi dengan baik, karena dengan begitu ia tak perlu takut pembicaraannya dengan Ginny didengar orang. Diantara yang lain, Hermione tahu ia bisa memercayai Ginny untuk menjaga rahasia. Ketua Murid laki-laki tak berkomentar apapun sepanjang penjelasan Hermione. Hingga pada akhirnya Hermione selesai, Ginny mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku percaya pada kalian. Tapi hal terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana menjelaskan ini kepada kakakku dan Harry," Draco mendengus mendengar Ginny menyebut nama mereka, tapi Ginny melanjutkan "jika kalian tak bisa menjelaskannya, lebih baik mereka tak perlu tahu sekalian." ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan seringai licik yang mirip sekali dengan Draco saat hendak menyingkirkan lawan

Draco memandang Ginny dengan pandangan tertarik. "Maksudmu, Gin?" Sang gadis berambut merah melirik kepada Hermione. Pandangan matanya sedikit nakal. Hermione mengerutkan alisnya. Ia masih belum mengerti perkataan Ginny.

"Ayolah Hermy, kau sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya terhadap orang tuamu sendiri, bukankah kau ahli memodifikasi memori?" tanya Ginny. Mata Hermione membelalak penuh pencerahan.

"Lima poin untuk Gryffindor atas idemu yang brilian" ujar Draco sambil menyeringai.

* * *

Meski begitu, hal itu tak mudah dilakukan.

Memodifikasi memori membutuhkan proses yang cukup rumit dan orang yang hendak diubah memorinya harus berada pada posisi diam selama beberapa lama. Hermione dulu melakukan modifikasi memori terhadap orang tuanya saat mereka berdua tidur lelap.

Bagaimana caranya memodifikasi memori dua penyihir laki-laki yang merupakan petarung tangguh? Bisa dibilang Harry sendiri salah satu penyihir terkuat yang ada sekarang ini, dengan reputasi sebagai orang yang mengalahkan Voldemort. Dan Ron sendiri tak bisa dianggap remeh. Meski masih berkepala panas dan emosian, Ron adalah penyihir yang cukup tangguh. Perang dan pertarungan dengan Pelahap Maut, tak lupa latihan bersama Laskar Dumbledore telah membuatnya menjadi penyihir yang tak bisa lagi dipandang sebelah mata.

Harry dan Ron, selama perjalanan mencari Horcrux, telah begitu terbiasa untuk tidur sembari tetap waspada. Sebagai mantan buronan kelas satu, indera mereka telah terlatih secara alamiah untuk bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun, gerakan sekecil apapun, dan bisa langsung berdiri tegak menyerang dalam hitungan detik. Dengan begini, hampir tak mungkin mencoba memodifikasi ingatan Harry dan Ron saat mereka tidur.

Cara melumpuhkan mereka membutuhkan setidaknya beberapa penyihir dewasa yang bertindak melontarkan mantra Bius bersama-sama. Itupun jika tidak kalah cepat dengan mantra Expelliarmus Harry yang melegenda. Atau menyerang mereka saat sedang tidak memegang tongkat sihir. Hermione bergidik membayangkan ia harus memantrai Harry saat ia mandi. Bukan karena ia tak mau melihat tubuh Harry, tapi karena reputasinya pasti jatuh jika ada yang memergoki dirinya masuk kamar mandi cowok.

Hermione dan Draco menghabiskan waktu sesiangan dengan argumentasi alot mengenai bagaimana cara memodifikasi ingatan kedua sahabat Hermione. Draco menyarankan untuk sekalian saja menggunakan mantra Obliviate, tapi Hermione menolak keras karena mantra itu sangat sulit, jika dilakukan sembarangan maka bisa menghilangkan seluruh memori orang yang bersangkutan. Hermione tak mau tragedi yang terjadi pada Lockhart menimpa kedua sahabatnya hanya gara-gara salah paham mengenai hal sepele.

Sorenya kedua Ketua Murid kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi dengan status gencatan argumen. Hermione berjalan ringan hingga ia teringat satu hal penting begitu mereka berada di depan lukisan Perenelle The Alchemist, pintu menuju Ruang Ketua Murid.

"Draco, kita punya ujian Ramuan esok lusa… sebaiknya manfaatkan sisa waktu untuk belajar" gumam Hermione. Draco meliriknya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Yang benar saja… bukankah KAU sudah belajar gila-gilaan sejak kemarin?" tanya Draco dengan frustrasi. Hermione balas meliriknya dengan pandangan tinggi.

"Yang harus belajar itu KAU, Draco… mengingat ujiannya berpasangan dan di antara kita berdua, cuma AKU yang sudah belajar…" balasnya. Draco mendengus.

"Aku tak mau. Kenapa tidak menanyakan pada anak kelas tujuh lain yang ikut kelas Ramuan mengenai materi yang diujikan? Itu lebih mudah, dan menghemat waktu karena kita tinggal mempelajari materi ujiannya saja."

"Itu curang tahu; oh iya passwordnya _occlumencia_; lagipula siapa tahu Professor Slughorn sudah menyiapkan materi ujian baru, khusus untuk kita dan belum tentu materi yang diujikan sama dengan peserta ujian lain," Hermione menaiki tangga yang menuju Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid, Draco mengikuti dari belakang sambil masih tetap bersungut-sungut.

Hermione menyalakan semua penerangan di Ruangan Ketua Murid, sementara Draco melepas jubah seragamnya dan langsung duduk di sofa besar Ruang Rekreasi.

"Tak ada salahnya mencari tahu!" Draco melirik dengan pandangan menantang pada Hermione yang berdiri berkacak pinggang sambil melempar tatapan mencela. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki berdiri dan berjalan menuju perapian, diambilnya secubit bubuk Floo dan dilaburnya ke api yang langsung membesar berwarna kehijauan. Ia berteriak "Blaise!!"

Wajah Zabini Blaise muncul di tengah-tengah api. Ia menyunggingkan senyum jahil saat melihat Draco. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki telah menghubungkan perapian ruang Ketua Murid dengan perapian di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin. Blaise menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan pandangan menggoda, lalu bertanya, "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

Draco melirik Hermione sekali lagi sebelum pada akhirnya bertanya, "Kau kemarin ikut ujian Ramuan kan? Ramuan apa yang harus kau buat?" Blaise tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Ramuan dasar Veritaserum, tapi setiap pasangan mendapatkan soal ramuan yang berbeda, salah satunya… sebentar," Wajah Blaise nampak menengok ke belakang untuk beberapa saat dan terdengar ia berteriak pada seseorang, tak berapa lama kemudian wajahnya kembali muncul, "tadi kutanya pada Daphne, dia harus membuat Ramuan Wolfsbane. Sementara kemarin kulihat Ronald membuat ramuan dasar Amortentia, tetapi asapnya mengepul berbentuk segi empat alih-alih spiral." Blaise tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Nampaknya si Slug memberi soal yang berbeda untuk tiap siswa."

Hermione dan Draco berpandangan dengan jerih. Blaise sama sekali tak membantu…

* * *

Hari Rabu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat. Draco sudah sembuh total dan ia bisa mengikuti semua kelasnya di hari itu. Termasuk latihan Quidditch singkat di sore hari. Hermione masih belum menemukan cara untuk mengotak-atik ingatan kedua sahabatnya. Hal ini menjadi beban baginya, mau tak mau ia teringat pada kejadian saat ia dan kedua sahabatnya masih siswa tahun pertama, Hermione tak mau jika harus berhadapan dengan troll sekali lagi untuk kembali bersahabat dengan mereka.

Tapi segala kegalauan mengenai Harry dan Ron tidak bisa mengalahkan ketegangan Hermione terhadap ujian Ramuan, dan kemalasan Draco belajar benar-benar membuat sang Ketua Murid perempuan menjadi senewen luar biasa.

Draco sendiri tak kalah muak. Hermione telah menyihirkan burung-burung yang bisa berkicau mengenai _teori ramuan_ yang beterbangan di sekitar kepala Draco. Kemanapun ia pergi, burung-burung itu akan mengikutinya dan mendiktekan teori teori serta resep-resep ramuan dasar, dari ramuan Skele-Gro hingga Felix Felicis. Sesekali Draco menghantamkan buku pelajarannya yang terberat kepada si burung, tetapi dasar burung sihiran, tetap hidup dan beterbangan sambil berisik berkicau. Draco hampir gila dibuatnya, ia jadi bahan tertawaan Blaise dan teror burung Hermione berakhir dengan perang besar di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Pada akhirnya Draco menyerah dan bersedia belajar, meski hanya satu jam.

--

Hari Kamis tiba. Hermione bangun dengan sedikit pusing, ia hanya tidur sebentar malam sebelumnya. Dan makin tegang saat ia melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 9.34. Itu berarti ia hanya punya waktu satu setengah jam untuk mempersiapkan diri, _dan menyeret Draco,_ untuk mengikuti ujian Ramuan pukul sebelas. Ia segera berlari untuk membangunkan Ketua Murid laki-laki. Dalam satu setengah jam, mereka berdua sudah siap di ruang kelas Ramuan di bawah tanah, menghadapi Professor Slughorn yang sudah menanti mereka dengan senyum lebar.

"Ah, selamat datang, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger." Ia memandang kedua Ketua Murid dengan hangat. Draco dan Hermione mengangguk sopan, mereka berdua lantas menggelar kuali dan peralatan masing-masing di meja yang biasa mereka tempati bersama. Tapi Professor Slughorn menggelengkan kepala dan mengajak mereka ke salah satu sisi ruangan kelas. Disitu sudah terdapat sebuah kuali besar, dan deretan bahan-bahan pembuat ramuan di meja besar yang ada di samping kuali.

Professor Slughorn menangkupkan kedua tangannya, "Kalian berdua adalah siswa-siswa terbaik yang dimiliki Hogwarts, dan terbaik di kelasku setelah Mister Potter tentunya; (Hermione mendengus sebal mendengar nama Harry); karena itu aku sudah memikirkan metode ujian yang khusus bagi kalian berdua. Jika kalian diberi soal ujian biasa, tentunya sangat mudah, bukan? Karenanya aku akan membebaskan kalian untuk berkreasi. Nah, kalian bisa membuat ramuan dari bahan-bahan yang kusiapkan di meja ini, ramuan apapun terserah, dalam waktu dua jam aku akan kembali memeriksa pekerjaan kalian. Oke, selamat bekerja." Dan Professor Slughorn pun berlalu dengan santai.

Kedua Ketua Murid berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Dengan otak penuh memikirkan ramuan yang harus dibuat, Hermione menghampiri meja dan memeriksa bahan apa saja yang ada disitu.

"Bubuk _asphodel_, sari Magnolia, empedu Red Cap, ah, tak salah lagi, ini bahan untuk membuat Ramuan Gelitik!" seru Hermione bersemangat. Ia segera mengeluarkan timbangannya dan mulai menakar bahan. Tapi Draco berpikiran lain.

"Hmm, tapi disini ada darah naga, kacang Sophoporus, dan daun _Oleum cajuputi_, berarti ini bisa juga untuk membuat Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati!" tukas Draco sambil mengumpulkan bahan yang ia perlukan.

"Ini akan mudah Draco, ayo, bantu aku menakar bubuk _asphodel_nya." Hermione mulai menuang air panas sebagai bahan dasar pembuatan ramuan. Draco menyalakan api dan mengatur suhunya, lalu mulai memasukkan bahan-bahannya satu persatu.

Dua jam kemudian ramuannya sudah hampir siap, berwarna biru cerah dengan asap wangi berwarna nila. Hermione dan Draco sama-sama mengerutkan alis dengan bingung.

"Berapa kali tadi kau aduk ramuannya?" tanya Draco. Ia menatap curiga pada ramuannya yang hasil jadinya sangat jauh dari harapan. Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati harusnya berwarna hijau kehitaman.

"Duabelas kali ke kanan dan tujuh belas kali ke kiri setiap tiga menit." Jawab Hermione sambil menyilangkan tangan. Draco membelalak.

"Harusnya setiap duabelas putaran ke kanan kau tambahkan tiga putaran ke kiri!" ucapnya keras. Hermione balas mendelik marah ke partnernya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku sudah melakukannya secara benar! Pasti kamu tadi memasukkan bubuk _asphodel_nya terlalu banyak! Harusnya cukup tiga gram!" Draco mendengus.

"Bubuk _asphodel _tidak diperlukan untuk ramuan ini, satu-satunya bubuk yang diperlukan cuma bubuk tanduk Unicorn!" balas sang Ketua Murid laki-laki. Hermione menarik-narik rambutnya dengan kesal. "Jadi sebenarnya kau ini membuat ramuan apa sih?!!"

Saat itu Professor Slughorn masuk dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia langsung mendekati kuali kedua Ketua Murid, menghirup aromanya dan memeriksa kekentalannya sebentar, ia mengerutkan alisnya sedikit sambil menggumam tak jelas. "Nah, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, bisakah kalian menceritakan ramuan apa yang kalian buat?" tanyanya.

"Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati" ucap Draco bersamaan dengan seruan Hermione yang menyebut "Ramuan Gelitik". Kedua Ketua Murid saling melirik dengan tatapan siap membunuh satu sama lain. Professor Slughorn menaikkan alis matanya.

"Wah wah wah, ini menarik sekali, nampaknya kalian berdua mencoba membuat ramuan yang berbeda, tapi pada akhirnya kalian menghasilkan sebuah ramuan yang sama sekali baru. Ini adalah kebetulan yang sangat langka, biasanya kasus seperti ini hanya akan menghasilkan ramuan gagal, tapi tentunya ini bakat alam! Kalian sudah membuat ramuan yang cukup rumit, tapi sangat laku di pasaran!" Ujar Professor Slughorn sambil tergelak.

Raut wajah Draco menunjukkan ketertarikan saat ia mendengar kata 'laku di pasaran'. Hermione mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti. Professor Slughorn menuang sedikit ramuan di dua buah tabung berbeda dan menyerahkannya kepada Draco dan Hermione. Ia mengisyaratkan keduanya untuk mencoba ramuan yang mereka buat. Kedua Ketua Murid saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menenggak ramuannya.

Ramuan biru itu rasanya manis. Draco dan Hermione tidak merasakan apapun setelah mereka menelan ramuannya. Professor Slughorn menatap mereka dengan puas. Nampaknya dengan tidak adanya efek samping, maka ramuan itu sudah sempurna.

"Kalian berdua tahu ini ramuan apa?" Ia menghampiri kuali dan mengucapkan mantra Specialis Revelio, "ini adalah Ramuan Tetes Keringat Sebelanga. Ini biasa digunakan untuk menurunkan berat badan dengan cara memaksa tubuh mengeluarkan cairan dalam bentuk keringat sehingga mengalami dehidrasi. Biasa digunakan sebagai salah satu metode diet yang menggunakan terapi air. Sangat laku di antara wanita paruh baya yang ingin tetap langsing." Professor Slughorn terkekeh.

"Dosis yang kalian minum cukup untuk membuat kalian berkeringat sebanyak satu belanga atau satu kuali ukuran standar dua setengah. Karena itu sebaiknya kalian minum air cukup banyak dalam waktu dua kali dua puluh empat jam ke depan. Kalian berdua mendapat nilai O, nah, sekarang kalian boleh makan siang, dan jika tak keberatan biar aku saja yang membereskan sisa ramuan ini." ujarnya sumringah.

Hermione dan Draco pucat seketika. Mereka langsung melarikan diri ke Aula besar, tanpa menengok lagi ke belakang. Dan tak sempat mendengar Professor Slughorn yang bergumam 'Dua belas Galleon lima Sickle perbotol sepertinya harga yang wajar...'

* * *

Draco dan Hermione makan siang dengan gugup. Tanpa sadar mereka memilih makanan serba kuah dan minum banyak-banyak dalam jumlah yang biasa diminum unta. Bahkan sebelum mengikuti kelas selanjutnya, mereka membawa air minum botol dalam jumlah besar. Hermione menggunakan mantra penyusut untuk botol minumnya dan Draco yang masing-masing berukuran dua liter.

Mereka masih bisa menahan efek ramuan Tetes Keringat Sebelanga selama jam sekolah karena Hermione menyihir supaya seragam mereka tetap kering dan bersuhu rendah, seperti yang ia lakukan saat kedatangan orang tua Draco. Tapi masalah baru muncul saat keduanya kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid setelah selesai makan malam. Efek ramuannya bekerja maksimal sehingga sihiran Hermione hampir tak berasa lagi.

"Geraaahhhh!!!" teriak Draco begitu mereka kembali ke Ruang Rekreasi. Ia mencopot jubahnya dengan kasar dan juga membuka kemejanya. Lalu merebahkan diri di sofa panjang dengan hanya mengenakan kaus dalam sebagai atasan. Dan dengan peluh keringat membanjiri tubuh, maka kaus dalamnya menjadi transparan mencetak jelas otot dada dan perutnya yang atletis. Hermione setali tiga uang. Ia segera mengganti seragamnya dengan tanktop katun, yang juga langsung basah karena keringat.

Draco sedang memeras keringat dari jubahnya saat ia mendengar Hermione berseru "Aku mau mandi saja!" dan sayangnya, Draco juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Keduanya berlari menuju kamar mandi dan saling berebut masuk di pintu.

"Minggir!" seru Draco

"Tidak! Kau saja!" balas Hermione.

"Aku mau mandi! Gerah!"

"Memangnya aku tidak?!"

"Kau nanti saja!"

"Enak saja, aku tahu kau mandi selalu lama Draco!"

"Kamar mandinya cuma satu! Makanya kau sebaiknya mengalah!"

"Cukup! Cukup! Begini saja…" Hermione mengangkat tangannya, ia tahu beradu argumen dengan Draco sama singkatnya dengan menghitung bintang. "Kita punya shower dan kolam di kamar mandi, kau pilih yang mana?"

"Kolam." Putus Draco. Ia senang berlama-lama mandi. Berendam dalam air dingin pasti enak jika sedang dalam keadaan berkeringat parah. Hermione mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku dapat shower." Ia lalu langsung pergi ke bilik shower, menarik tirainya dan menyalakan keran menikmati siraman air dingin. Sementara Draco menceburkan diri ke kolam yang tidak dipanaskan airnya. Kamar mandi Ketua Murid luar biasa besar dan luas. Memiliki kolam, jacuzzi, bilik sauna dan shower serta fasilitas yang lebih mewah dari kamar mandi Prefek.

Mereka mandi dengan santai sampai Hermione mendengar suara gemeretak dari kobaran api di perapian yang semakin membesar. Ia tahu itu pertanda ada seseorang di perapian Ruang Rekreasi yang hendak mencari mereka. Mereka begitu kegerahan sehingga tidak menyalakan perapian, jika ada suara api, berarti ada orang yang datang.

"Draco, ada seseorang di perapian, coba kau lihat sebentar." pinta Hermione.

"Tak mau…"

Hermione mendesah kesal, disambarnya handuk dan ia lilitkan sekenanya. Diliriknya Draco, sang Ketua Murid laki-laki tengah berendam santai. Matanya ditutupi irisan timun dan sosoknya hampir tak terlihat di balik gumpalan busa wangi. Hermione mendengus keki. Ia lantas keluar dan menghampiri perapian untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Napas Hermione tertahan seketika saat ia melihat kepala Narcissa Malfoy di perapian.

Narcissa Malfoy mengangkat alis matanya saat melihat penampilan Hermione yang hanya mengenakan handuk mandi. Hermione megap-megap sambil merapikan diri sebisanya. Tapi percuma karena tak ada lagi yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai penutup tubuh. Ia merasa tak pantas menghadapi Nyonya Malfoy dengan tampilan serampangan. Tapi sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, ibunda Draco mendahuluinya berbicara.

"Wah wah, sepertinya aku sudah menginterupsi kegiatanmu Miss Granger, ah, bisakah aku berbicara dengan putraku?" tanyanya anggun sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang entah kenapa benar-benar serupa dengan Draco saat hendak menggoda. Hermione mengangguk gugup.

"Ya… Ya… Draco sepertinya berada di kamarnya, Mrs Malfoy…" Hermione berdoa dalam hati supaya Draco mengerti maksudnya, lalu ia memanggil Draco, di depan kamarnya, "Dracoooo, kau ada di kamar kan? Ini ada yang ingin bertemu…" serunya sambil menggedor pintu kamar Draco. Jika Draco cukup pintar, ia akan ber-apparate ke kamarnya dan keluar dari situ untuk menghindarkan pikiran yang salah pada Narcissa Malfoy untukyang_ kedua kalinya_.

Tapi pucuk dicinta ulam masih jauh, Draco keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan selembar handuk melilit pinggulnya. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot sekadar mengeringkan wajahnya, juga membiarkan air menetes dari tubuhnya membasahi lantai batu hingga becek. Hermione merutuk dalam hati. Habislah sudah…

"Ada apa sih? Lagipula untuk apa kau menggedor pintu kamar jelas-jelas aku ada di kamar mandi denganmu sejak tadi. Memangnya siapa yang mau bertemu?" seru Draco gusar sambil menoleh ke arah perapian.

Detik berikutnya ia terpeleset air tetesan tubuhnya sendiri.

Wajah Hermione langsung merah padam seketika. Handuk Draco lepas.

Narcissa Malfoy tersenyum simpul penuh arti kepada putranya dan Hermione yang hampir mati salah tingkah. "Ahhh, maafkan Ibu nak, nampaknya Ibu sudah mengganggu kegiatan kalian berdua di kamar mandi, ya? Silakan teruskan kalau begitu, lain waktu saja Ibu bicara denganmu. Jangan lupa gunakan hadiah dari ayahmu kemarin." Bersamaan dengan itu wajah Narcissa Malfoy menghilang dari perapian.

Meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione yang saling melempar kutukan satu sama lain.

* * *

Malam hari terasa bagaikan neraka bagi kedua Ketua Murid.

Efek ramuan Tetes Keringat Sebelanga begitu kuat sehingga mereka sama sekali tak bisa tidur karena kegerahan. Di sisi lain, Hermione tidak membolehkan Draco membuka jendela dengan alasan ramuan itu tidak membuat mereka kebal terhadap masuk angin.

Alhasil pada pagi hari mereka masuk kelas dengan mata merah kurang tidur dan wajah kuyu. Plus rambut yang luar biasa lepek karena keringat.

Draco tidak memerlukan gel untuk merapikan rambutnya, tapi disisi lain ia benci dengan keringat yang membuat wajahnya terlihat kusam dan kotor. Hermione sendiri sudah tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa pada rambutnya. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyanggulnya rapat-rapat.

Hari Jumat hanya ada satu pelajaran untuk anak kelas tujuh yang selesai pukul tiga. Kedua Ketua Murid langsung melarikan diri ke asrama mereka begitu pelajaran Astronomi Tingkat Lanjut berakhir. Mereka tak tahan lagi.

Cuaca mendekati akhir musim gugur dan sebentar lagi musim dingin, seragam Hogwarts musim dingin harus sudah dipakai, dan terbuat dari bahan yang tebal. Hal ini begitu menyiksa bagi kedua Ketua Murid yang sedang berada di bawah pengaruh ramuan. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid, mereka langsung kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan mendinginkan diri sampai tiba waktu makan malam.

Seisi Aula Besar menatap dengan pandangan aneh saat kedua Ketua Murid turun untuk makan malam. Hermione melirik meja Gryffindor, kedua sahabatnya ada di situ, tapi mereka berada di ujung terjauh, dan dikerumuni oleh seluruh tim Quidditch Gryffindor, termasuk Ginny. Harry memasang wajah serius sambil jarinya menari-nari di sebuah perkamen berisi coretan. Kelihatannya mereka sedang membicarakan strategi tim.

Sang Ketua Murid perempuan menghela napas, lalu beranjak ke meja Ravenclaw untuk duduk bersama Luna dan beberapa anak kelas tujuh Ravenclaw lainnya. Hermione makan dengan tenang sampai pada akhirnya Luna bertanya.

"Tidakkah sekarang udaranya cukup dingin untuk bermain di pantai, Hermione?"

Hermione menyeringai sedikit mendengar pertanyaan Luna. Ia memang hanya mengenakan tanktop dan hot pants. Rambutnya pun diikat kuncir kuda untuk menghindari menempelnya rambut di leher karena keringat. Bukan dandanan yang aneh sebenarnya, jika dikenakan saat musim panas, tapi memasuki akhir bulan November, tentunya tidak lazim mengenakan baju seminim itu di Inggris Raya.

Tapi apa boleh buat, dan Draco di meja Slytherin juga mendapatkan pertanyaan serupa dari teman seasramanya. Ia hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan yang sudah melekat ketat di tubuhnya, dan celana Bermuda yang lebih cocok dikenakan ke pantai. Meski begitu, ia nampak lebih santai menghadapi pertanyaan. Tepatnya, tidak sembarangan orang berani menanyainya. Dan tak ada gadis yang keberatan dengan penampilannya.

Hermione menjelaskan secara singkat pada Luna, dan begitu makan malam berakhir, kedua Ketua Murid langsung kembali ke ruangan mereka.

--

Draco menyedot jus Labu Kuning yang diberi es dari pialanya kuat-kuat. Di kanan kirinya terlihat beberapa kipas tangan yang beterbangan sambil mengipas-ngipas. Meski begitu, bulir-bulir keringat masih menetes di keningnya. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki sesekali menggunakan mantra pengering untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali celana boxer warna Slytherin.

Setali tiga uang dengan Draco, Hermione juga diikuti beberapa kipas tangan yang ikut bergerak kemanapun ia pergi. Sepintas memang terlihat konyol, tapi Draco menyetujui ide ini dengan catatan hanya digunakan di Ruangan Ketua Murid. Konon Hermione mendapatkan gagasan ini setelah ia teringat pada salah satu penemuan sederhana yang biasa digunakan oleh Muggle, yang disebut _Kipas Angin_.

"Kau tahu, mungkin benda pemberian ibumu akan berguna…" ujar Hermione sambil membawa keluar gulungan seprai yang dikirim oleh Narcissa Malfoy. "Mengingat benda ini tidak perlu dicuci dan tidak mempan dinodai…" lanjutnya sambil membuka gulungan seprainya dan melilitkannya ke tubuhnya sendiri. Dalam hitungan detik, matanya membesar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Draco penasaran. Ia mendatangi Hermione dan menarik sisa seprai untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya juga. Dan ia membelalak terkejut.

"Ini bagus sekali Dracooooo!!!" seru Hermione kegirangan. Draco tersenyum lebar. Seprai yang dikirim ibunya terasa sangat sejuk dan lembut mengelus kulit. Tidak hanya itu, seprainya menyerap semua cairan, termasuk keringat. Rasa lembab dan lengket karena keringat yang diderita oleh kedua Ketua Murid langsung hilang.

Tentunya tidak tanpa efek samping. Belakangan Hermione dan Draco tak lagi terlalu mensyukuri efek dari seprainya, karena itu berarti mereka harus melakukan segalanya bersama-sama. Pada akhirnya keduanya sepakat memasang seprainya di sofa besar ruang Rekreasi. Dimana mereka bisa bergelung dengan nyaman, sofanya cukup besar dan seprainya juga sangat lebar. Sensasi sejuk yang didapat benar-benar membuat keduanya malas bergerak dan mengandalkan Mantra Panggil untuk mengambil barang-barang.

Keduanya duduk santai di depan api perapian yang menyala kecil, sampai Draco mengendus sesuatu di udara.

"Parfummu ganti?" tanyanya. Hermione mengangguk singkat sambil tetap menyedot teh dingin dari pialanya sendiri. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa wanginya masih cukup kuat?" Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Produk baru keluaran Sihir Sakti Weasley. George berhasil menyempurnakannya, awalnya ini ditemukan oleh Fred saat Angelina mengeluh bau keringat campur matahari setiap selesai latihan Quidditch… oh baiklah Draco, tak usah memasang tampang malas mendengar seperti itu... ini parfum khusus yang wanginya akan lebih kuat jika bercampur dengan keringat. Semakin kau berkeringat, akan semakin harum." Jelas Hermione panjang. Draco menyunggingkan senyum tertarik.

"Sudah dijual belum?" Hermione menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Masih produk tester, George memberikan contoh produk dengan imbalan produknya boleh dimiliki secara cuma-cuma."

"Oh ya? Ada wangi apa saja?" Draco nampak tertarik. ia mendekatkan diri ke Hermione sambil mengendus. Hermione menyibak sedikit rambut di dekat telinganya supaya Draco bisa membaui parfum yang dia oleskan di belakang telinga.

"Ini wangi melati, tapi menurut George, tergantung keringat pemakainya, wanginya bisa berubah, nampaknya sekarang sudah berubah lagi." Draco mendekatkan ujung hidungnya dengan bagian belakang telinga Hermione yang sudah terkikik kegelian.

"Hmm, ini sih jadi wangi vanilla musk…"

"Ahem, maaf mengganggu, tapi bisa bicara denganmu sebentar, Draco?"

Wajah Lucius Malfoy muncul di perapian, dan sofa yang diduduki kedua Ketua Murid langsung terbalik seketika.

* * *

**Notes : **

Ramuan Gelitik dan Tetes Keringat Sebelanga murni ngarang.  
Oleum cajuputi adalah nama ilmiah untuk pohon penghasil minyak kayu putih

Chapter berikutnya tanggal 30 Juli, merayakan hari lahirnya Harry Potter ^^  
Review memperlancar aliran ide. So, if you want sooner update, make sure the reviews flowing.

Iklan : Buat all Dramione fans silakan buka hatetepe hacques dot deviantart dotcom buat liat-liat ilustrasi Dramione yang gw buat untuk iseng. Dan buat yang penasaran sama kapan publikasi chapter selanjutnya bisa ngecek microblog plurk gw di wewewe plurk dotcom/hacques/invite

Kalian sudah nonton Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : All Harry Potterverse belong to JK Rowling. No money was made. I am just a mere fan. But please enjoy my plot.

* * *

**

"A…ada apa, Dad?" tanya Draco sambil mencoba bangkit sembari membetulkan posisi sofa yang terbalik dari arah belakang. Hermione berdiri dengan gugup sambil bergerak agak menjauh. Seprai yang membungkus tubuh Draco tertarik lepas tanpa ia sadari. Lucius mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan sudut bibirnya nampak sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Baiklah nak, aku mengerti, jangan lupa gunakan mantra dari buku yang kukirim." Sambil mengatakan itu, wajah Lucius menghilang dari perapian.

Kedua Ketua Murid saling berpandangan dengan bingung, sampai pada akhirnya Hermione sadar bahwa seprai yang membungkus tubuh Draco lepas. Itu berarti tadi Lucius melihat Draco yang telanjang, meskipun Draco mengenakan celana boxer, ayahnya tak akan menyadarinya karena posisi pinggang ke bawah Draco tertutup sofa yang ia coba berdirikan dari belakang.

"Benar-benar gila, sekarang ini pastinya mereka tak akan mau mendengar alasan apapun dari kita…" ujar Hermione setengah panik. "Dua kali orang tuamu memergoki kita dalam keadaan tak beres Draco. Pertama ibumu, dan kali ini ayahmu…"

Draco tak menjawab. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangan. Jelas sekali ia pusing. Apa yang ada di kepala setiap ayah yang melihat putranya telanjang bersama seorang gadis, dalam balutan kain bulu Demiguise (yang notabene mereka kirim dengan tujuan yang Kau-Tahu-Apa) dan sedang dalam kondisi mencium telinga si gadis?

"Lagipula, apa sih sebenarnya yang ingin mereka bicarakan? Nampaknya begitu penting, tidakkah sebaiknya kau mengirim burung hantu pada mereka?" sambung Hermione. Draco mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia mengangguk kecil, dan berikutnya ia mengayunkan tongkat sihir untuk memanggil selembar perkamen dan pena. Ia mulai menulis.

_**Dear Mum and Dad,**_

_**Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Kutunggu secepatnya.  
**__  
**Draco**_

Kedua Ketua Murid tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama. Dalam satu jam burung hantu elang keluarga Malfoy membawakan perkamen bersegel M besar yang isinya ditulis langsung oleh Lucius Malfoy.

**_Draco,_**

**_Sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi._**

_**Lucius**_ **_Malfoy_**

Draco menggaruk-garuk kepalanya kebingungan sambil memutar-mutar perkamennya untuk mencoba mencari pesan tersembunyi. Hermione juga sama sekali tak mengerti apa artinya surat Lucius. Apakah orang tua Draco marah? Tapi mereka tidak menyiratkan tanda-tanda murka sedikitpun.

"Aku menyerah!" Draco melempar lembaran perkamen surat orangtuanya ke perapian. Ia menarik selimut bulu Demiguise-nya sambil bangkit berdiri. Hermione mengerutkan alis sambil tetap memegangi bagian selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya sendiri.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Hermione sambil memicingkan mata. Draco mengangkat alisnya.

"Tidur, kemarikan selimutnya!" jawab sang Pangeran Slytherin sambil mencoba menarik lepas selimut bulu Demiguise dari tangan Hermione, tapi si Anak Emas Gryffindor mengetatkan cengkeramannya.

"Tak mau, aku juga memerlukan ini untuk bisa tidur malam ini!" Draco mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mencoba menarik selimutnya sekali lagi.

"Ini selimut dari ibu-KU, aku berhak memakainya!" tukasnya.

"Tapi selimut ini diberikan ibu-MU kepadaKU, Draco!" Hermione tak mau kalah.

"Argh! Aku semalam tak bisa tidur kegerahan tahu!" seru Draco setengah menjerit.

"Memangnya aku tidak? Apa perlu kupotong dua seprai ini?!"

"Oi! Kau tahu kan seprai bulu Demiguise itu harganya _sangat mahal_?!"

"Aaaaaaarrrgghhhh!!!"

* * *

Sinar matahari pagi menembus langsung jendela menimpa wajah kedua Ketua Murid. Hermione membuka matanya sedikit. Di sampingnya Draco nampak masih tidur dengan nyaman. Tak ada yang mau mengalah dalam penggunaan seprai bulu Demiguise di malam sebelumnya, pada akhirnya mereka terpaksa tidur di kasur Draco.

Sang Ketua Murid perempuan menyibak seprai bulu Demiguise yang menyelimuti dirinya dan partnernya, tak lupa menyingkirkan lengan Draco yang melingkari pinggangnya, lalu menuju kamar mandi.

Pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Tidak ada kelas di hari Sabtu. Hermione merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri. Efek ramuan Tetes Keringat Sebelanga sudah hilang total. Ia bersenandung kecil sambil melangkah ringan mengitari ruangan Ketua Murid.

Sekarang ini yang memenuhi pikiran Hermione adalah bagaimana caranya memodifikasi ingatan Ron dan Harry.

--

Sabtu siang berlalu dengan cepat. Hermione dan Draco menunggu pukul tiga dengan sedikit gugup. Sore ini Harry dan Ron mendapatkan detensi dari Professor McGonagall untuk menggosok kuali. Dan setiap detensi yang bersifat pekerjaan rumah tidak memperbolehkan siswa menggunakan tongkat sihir. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan bagi mereka berdua untuk mendekati Harry dan Ron yang tidak bersenjata.

Tepat pukul tiga, Harry dan Ron meninggalkan Aula Besar selepas minum teh sore yang mereka lakukan lebih awal. Mereka berdua sudah ditunggu oleh Professor McGonagall dan Filch di ruang penyimpanan kuali. Setelah menyerahkan tongkat kepada Professor McGonagall, mereka mulai bekerja.

Draco memastikan Filch dan Professor McGonagall sudah pergi cukup jauh sebelum ia dan Hermione menyelinap masuk ke ruang penyimpanan kuali.

"Mau apa kalian kemari? Mojok?" sapa Ron kasar sambil tetap menggosok kuali bagiannya begitu melihat kedua Ketua Murid memasuki ruangan. Harry bahkan sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menyibukkan diri mengamplas karat yang memenuhi pantat kuali yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Hermione menggelengkan kepala sedih sambil mencabut tongkatnya. Draco mendengus sambil menutup pintunya. Lalu menempatkan mantra kunci yang kuat dan merapalkan mantra peredam suara. Harry yang mendengarnya langsung mengangkat wajah curiga.

"Apa yang kalian hendak lakukan?!" tanyanya sambil memasang sikap waspada di balik kuali yang ia pegang. Tanpa tongkat, Harry tahu kecil sekali kemungkinannya untuk bertahan menghadapi kedua Ketua Murid yang bersenjata. Ron yang melihat gelagat buruk sudah berdiri tegak sambil memegang kuali terkecil yang bisa ia sambar. Siap untuk melempar.

"Stupefy!" seru Draco dan Hermione bersamaan. Draco mengincar Harry dan Hermione menujukan kutukan Mantra Biusnya kepada Ron.

Dengan gerak refleks yang terlatih, keduanya langsung menghindar. Ron melempar kuali yang ia pegang sehingga mantra Hermione hanya mengenai kuali.

"Apa mau kalian?!!" jerit Harry sambil menyembunyikan diri di balik salah satu lemari. Ia sudah begitu terbiasa bersembunyi dari serangan maut sehingga bisa mengira-ngira arah datangnya serangan dan jeda waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menyerang. Terima kasih untuk Voldemort yang sudah melatihnya dengan baik.

"Hermione! Kau sudah gila?! Sekarang kau menyerang kami?! Apa kau di bawah kutukan Imperius?!!" seru Ron sambil turut bersembunyi di balik salah satu kuali terbesar yang ada di ruangan itu.

Draco menghela napas. Nampak lebih sulit dari yang ia duga sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku, _guys_. Tapi ini demi kebaikan kita bersama, sebaiknya kalian bekerja sama…" pinta Hermione. Draco mengangkat alisnya dengan pandangan setengah mencemooh. Bukan waktunya mempersuasi orang saat penyerangan sudah dilancarkan.

"Bekerja sama? Dengan membiarkan diri kami dikenai Mantra Bius?! Hermione kau benar-benar sudah gila!" bersamaan dengan suaranya Ron muncul dari balik kuali besar dan melempar sikat ke arah Draco.

"Reducto…" sang Ketua Murid laki-laki mengayunkan tongkatnya sekilas dan mengubah sikat yang dilempar Ron menjadi sekumpulan debu di udara. Ron memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk lari menuju jendela, tapi Hermione lebih cepat.

"Locomotor Mortis!" sabetan cepat tongkat sihir Hermione mengakibatkan Ron jatuh terjerembab dengan kaki terkunci. Ron yang malang meringis kesakitan sambil berupaya bergerak menjauh menggunakan lengan, ia menyeret tubuhnya hingga berada dibalik lemari yang sama dengan Harry.

"Hermione! Berikan penjelasan atau kami tak sudi lagi menganggapmu sebagai teman!" lolong Harry marah. Ia menampakkan diri dari balik lemari sambil menyambar sebuah sapu bergagang panjang dan memegangnya di depan tubuh seperti pedang. Draco menyingkirkan lemari yang menghalangi. Ron terlihat duduk sambil mengumpulkan benda-benda yang sekiranya bisa dilempar dari sekitarnya. Hermione mendesah.

"Harry… Harry… kemarin kami sudah berusaha menjelaskan kepada kalian, tapi telinga kalian berdua tertutup rapat. Apabila kami sekarang mencoba menjelaskan lagi, memangnya kalian akan percaya?" tanya Hermione sambil berkacak pinggang.

Harry memasang wajah yang menyiratkan kalimat 'iya juga yah'. Tapi berikutnya ia kembali dalam posisi kuda-kuda sambil melindungi Ron. Kedua Ketua Murid maju selangkah. Ron bersiap-siap melakukan serangan balik, di sekitar tempat ia terduduk ada beberapa sikat, kuali ukuran kecil, botol, ember, lap, termasuk sepatunya.

"Argh, sudahlah Hermione, terlalu lama jika harus menjelaskan pada mereka lagi… Stupefy!" teriak Draco sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry.

Sepatu yang dilempar Ron mengenai pergelangan lengannya dengan telak. Serangan Draco tidak mengenai sasaran. Draco mencelos dalam hati. Ron Weasley adalah Keeper tim Gryffindor. Ia tentunya sangat ahli dalam lempar-tangkap benda apapun yang ukurannya mendekati Quaffle. Diam-diam Draco harus mengakui solidnya kerja sama antara Ron dan Harry. Mereka saling melindungi satu sama lain tanpa perlu komando.

Hermione maju selangkah menjajarkan diri dengan Draco. "Sudah kubilang jangan remehkan mereka Draco, biar bagaimanapun mereka berdua veteran perang… Canarius!" Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya dan memunculkan beberapa ekor burung Kenari yang terbang ringan.

"Oppugno… serang Harry…" dan detik berikutnya Harry langsung disibukkan dengan burung-burung Kenari yang mematuki kepala dan tubuhnya. Draco mengingatkan diri untuk tidak berurusan dengan burung-burung Kenari Hermione lagi, selain bisa meracau mengenai teori ramuan, bisa juga dipakai sebagai senjata. Wajah Ron sudah pucat pasi saat melihat Harry diserang. Semua tahu Ron benci burung Kenari sejak ia masih pacaran dengan Lavender Brown. Tapi tak ada yang tahu kenapa.

"Stupefy… Stupefy…" dua kali lambaian tongkat Draco mengakhiri perlawanan Harry dan Ron.

--

Dua jam penuh dihabiskan Hermione untuk memodifikasi ingatan Harry dan Ron. Sementara itu Draco membantu membersihkan kuali dengan sihir supaya Professor McGonagall tidak curiga. Hermione membuat sedikit luka benjol yang tak berbahaya di kepala Harry dan Ron, juga menyisipkan sedikit memori tambahan. Selanjutnya Hermione merapalkan mantra Ennervate untuk membangunkan kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian tak apa-apa? Benturan tadi benar-benar cukup keras…" tanya Hermione sambil memasang wajah cemas. Harry dan Ron membuka matanya.

"Yeah, tak disangka kedua kuali raksasa itu bisa jatuh mengenai kami…" Ron mengeluh sambil mengelus kepalanya. Harry juga meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjut. Ia menyodok perut Ron dengan sikunya.

"Kalian ini… makanya lain kali lihat dulu sebelum meraih kuali di tempat tinggi." Hermione tersenyum manis sambil mendaraskan mantra Episkey untuk Harry dan Ron.

"Kalian tadi sempat pingsan selama beberapa menit. Untung kami ditugaskan datang menengok, jika tidak kalian bisa pingsan sampai besok pagi dan kualinya belum beres dibersihkan." Hermione membantu kedua sahabatnya berdiri. "Sekarang sebaiknya kalian selesaikan gosok kualinya. Masih ada dua setengah jam lagi." Sang Ketua Murid perempuan lantas beranjak menuju kursi terdekat bersama Draco sambil mengawasi.

"Tak kuduga, kau ternyata pandai berakting…" bisik Draco di telinga partnernya. Hermione menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa agar tak terlihat oleh Harry dan Ron.

"Belajar dari pengalaman." balas Hermione dengan suara rendah. Ia pernah bersandiwara sebagai Bellatrix Lestrange. Urusan kecil seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya.

Dua setengah jam berlalu dengan cepat. Filch kembali untuk memeriksa pekerjaan Harry dan Ron. Si Squib tua itu nampak tidak menyadari perbedaan kuali yang digosok dengan sihir dan tangan. Ia mengembalikan tongkat milik Harry dan Ron yang sebelumnya dipegang Professor McGonagall. Lalu mereka berempat kembali ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

* * *

Kedua Ketua Murid kembali ke asrama mereka dengan langkah ringan. Hermione begitu riang sehingga ia tak ragu menggandeng tangan Draco dan berjalan setengah melompat-lompat menuju Ruangan Ketua Murid. Ia merasa beban berat baru lepas dari pundaknya.

Draco sudah sembuh total, kedua sahabatnya sudah kembali berbaikan dengannya meski harus dengan cara kekerasan, ujian ramuan berakhir dengan nilai O. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dicemaskan, kecuali kesalahpahaman kedua Malfoy Senior, tapi menurut Draco orang tuanya tak perlu dikhawatirkan berlebihan, pada akhirnya mereka akan mengerti.

Draco tersenyum puas, "sekarang ini tak ada yang tahu kecuali kita berdua, Ginny, dan Blaise. Ginny bukan ancaman, sementara Blaise…bisa dibungkam dengan… ah, dia akan menyukai krim stroberi dari ibuku. Sementara itu sebaiknya kau setuju aku memasang tirai yang dilengkapi Mantra-Pencekik-Maling… _occlumencia_…" Draco memanjat masuk lukisan Perenelle The Alchemist, lalu menyorongkan tangan untuk membantu Hermione.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran Draco, apa yang sebenarnya hendak mereka bicarakan sih? Orang tuamu repot-repot menghubungi lewat perapian ketimbang mengirim burung hantu, pastilah suatu hal yang sangat penting." tanya Hermione sambil menyambut tangan Draco. Sang Pangeran Slytherin hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Jangan tanya aku sekarang… Hmm, ah ya benar juga, minggu depan saja. Kita ada hari kunjungan ke Hogsmeade, mungkin kami bisa duduk bersama dan berbicara!" Mata Draco bersinar-sinar penuh semangat. Ia segera menulis surat untuk memberitahu kedua orangtuanya.

Jawabannya datang satu jam berikutnya. Draco dan Hermione sudah siap tidur saat burung hantu elang keluarga Malfoy mengetuk jendela Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Draco mengenali tulisan lingkar ibunya dan membaca keras-keras_**.**_

**_Dear Draco,_**

**_Idemu bagus sekali nak, kami akan datang, sampai bertemu di restoran Le Parisien untuk makan siang.  
Ps: Kau boleh mengajak Miss Granger._**

**_Narcissa M_**

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Draco? Memangnya ada restoran Prancis di Hogsmeade?" Draco tersenyum setengah mengejek.

**_"_**Wajar saja jika siswa biasa di Hogwarts tidak banyak yang tahu. Hanya terlihat oleh orang yang membawa sedikitnya seratus Galleon di kantong mereka. Restoran Prancis termewah untuk ukuran desa seperti Hogsmeade." Jelas Draco sambil melipat perkamen surat ibunya. Hermione menelengkan kepala dengan wajah bingung.

"Lalu apa maksudnya kau boleh mengajakku?" wajah Draco langsung berubah ikut bingung. Ia membuka suratnya sekali lagi dan menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Aku tak mengerti… seharusnya pembicaraan ini di antara keluarga. Tapi sebaiknya kau ikut saja. Orangtuaku pada dasarnya senang menjamu teman-teman Hogwarts-ku." Hermione tahu sebelumnya hal itu hanya berlaku bagi anak-anak Slytherin keturunan darah murni. Tapi keluarga Malfoy sekarang sudah bukan yang dulu lagi. Karena itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ragu.

"Baiklah Draco, aku akan pergi bersamamu. Tak perlu memakai baju yang kelewat formal kan?" Hermione memutuskan. "Sekarang kita tidur."

**_

* * *

_**

Seminggu berlalu tanpa ada masalah.

Cuaca memasuki tahap akhir musim gugur, udara mulai dingin. Hutan Terlarang berubah warna menjadi lautan pepohonan berdaun kuning. Danau Hitam Hogwarts sudah tidak boleh didatangi siswa kecuali untuk kepentingan penelitian.

Kunjungan ke Hogsmeade berlangsung hari ini. Sebagai Ketua Murid, Hermione dan Draco pasti ikut untuk membantu para guru mengawasi murid-murid. Kadang masih ada saja anak kelas lima atau enam yang berdarah panas sehingga berbuat sedikit kekacauan.

Kedua Ketua Murid berangkat menuju Hogwarts bersama Harry, Ron dan Ginny. Mereka naik kereta yang ditarik Thestral. Semua murid Hogwarts yang terlibat dalam perang di tahun sebelumnya kini dapat melihat Thestral. Dan entah kenapa setelah itu perlakuan mereka terhadap Luna jadi lebih hangat.

Mereka berlima duduk bersantai sambil sedikit minum di The Three Broomsticks untuk beberapa saat hingga perut Ron berbunyi. Mereka yang tersisa langsung tahu bahwa itu saat makan siang. Jam biologis Ron sangat bisa diandalkan untuk urusan seperti ini. Draco dan Hermione langsung bangkit berdiri. Mereka harus menemui orang tua Draco. Sementara itu ketiga anak Gryffindor sisanya memutuskan untuk makan siang ditempat.

Kedua Ketua Murid berjalan bergandengan tangan sampai menemukan sebuah sumur yang terbuat dari batu pualam putih di tengah sebuah pertigaan. Orang-orang berjalan santai melewatinya seolah sumur itu tak terlihat sama sekali. Di salah satu sisi permukaannya terdapat sebuah hiasan _cherub_ atau malaikat kecil yang membawa tempayan. Sepintas terlihat tak ada yang istimewa, sampai Draco mengeluarkan sekeping Galleon dari kantongnya, dan memasukkannya ke tempayan si patung.

Hermione membelalak sedikit saat ia melihat si patung malaikat mengedip. Dan matanya makin membesar saat batu pualam yang menyusun sumurnya mulai bergerak dan membuka. Menghadirkan satu set anak tangga pualam putih yang bersinar terang menuju bawah tanah.

"Baru kali ini aku lihat patung yang begitu materialistis, Draco." komentar Hermione. Ia tahu bahwa ia takkan bisa melihat sumurnya jika Draco tidak memegang tangannya. Draco hanya tertawa kecil sambil membantu Hermione turun.

"Ahahaha, itu untuk menyeleksi orang yang tak keberatan membayar bagi kemewahan yang sebanding. Lihatlah…" Senyum Hermione mengembang. Ia dan Draco tiba di sebuah balairung besar yang terang benderang. Tulisan _Le Parisien_ berwarna emas berkilat tertulis di udara dengan sihiran. Seorang butler menyapa mereka berdua dan membantu kedua Ketua Murid menyimpan mantel mereka.

Draco menyebutkan nama Malfoy dan sang _butler_ menunjukkan jalan kepada mereka menuju meja yang letaknya di sebelah dalam ruangan yang bernuansa semi privat. Kedua Malfoy senior sudah berada di situ terlebih dahulu. Hermione bisa melihat sang Nyonya Malfoy melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki mengecup pipi ibunya dan memberi anggukan hormat pada sang Ayah, sebelum membantu menarikkan kursi untuk Hermione duduk. Saat Hermione memberi salam, Narcissa turut mengecup kedua pipinya. Ia sedikit bingung, tapi tak keberatan. Draco duduk di samping Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy mempersilakan kedua remaja di hadapannya untuk memilih makanan dari menu yang ditawarkan. Hermione diam-diam bersyukur karena orang tuanya pernah mengajak liburan ke Perancis, ia jadi tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk membaca menu.

"Baiklah Mum, Dad… ah, _merci beaucoup_, apa sih yang sebenarnya ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya Draco sambil mengembalikan lembar menu pada si _butler_ yang langsung pergi. Narcissa mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengisyaratkan pada Draco untuk minum dulu _wine_ yang sudah dituangkan ke gelasnya. Draco ikut mengangkat alisnya, tapi ia tetap mengambil gelasnya untuk mulai minum sambil matanya tetap terarah ke ibunya.

"Apa pendapatmu mengenai istri dari Polandia?" tanya Narcissa. Draco mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ia melirik Hermione sedikit, tapi sang gadis Gryffindor terlihat sama bingungnya. Pertanyaan basa-basi memang perlu pada setiap percakapan, tapi pertanyaan Narcissa cukup aneh untuk standar kalimat pembuka.

"Yah, keajaiban jika aku tahu, mengingat aku belum pernah punya istri orang Polandia." jawab Draco sekenanya sambil kembali menyesap _wine_ dari gelasnya. Narcissa melirik suaminya sekilas, sebelum Lucius mulai berbicara.

"Kau mau punya istri dari Polandia?"

_Wine_ di mulut Draco tersembur seketika.

Hermione melirik dengan pandangan nista kepada Draco. Ia mencabut tongkatnya dan mengeringkan taplak meja yang kotor terkena semburan Draco. Berikutnya Hermione mengambil serbet di piringnya dan mengelap sudut bibir Draco yang basah. Pengalaman hidup bersama Draco yang _sakit _telah membuat Hermione jadi begitu terbiasa dengan tingkah polah sang Pangeran Slytherin.

Lucius dan Narcissa sendiri entah kenapa tidak menatap dengan pandangan mencela seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan saat anak mereka berbuat yang tidak beres. Tapi mereka hanya berpandangan, tersenyum satu sama lain, dan mengangguk-angguk.

Draco merasa kedua orang tuanya mulai gila. "Dad, itu pertanyaan paling aneh yang pernah kudengar. Jawabannya tentunya tidak... aku…" ucapan Draco terhenti dengan naiknya salah satu tangan Lucius sebagai isyarat untuk menyela. Hidangan yang mereka pesan sudah datang.

"Baiklah nak, kami mengerti, sekarang mari kita makan…"

**_--_**

Mereka makan dengan santai tanpa ada pertanyaan aneh-aneh lagi. Keluarga Malfoy begitu hangat pada Hermione sehingga ia merasa nyaman. Cukup aneh sebenarnya, mengingat tahun kemarin ia disiksa di kediaman Malfoy oleh bibi Draco, Bellatrix. Di luar dugaan Hermione, Lucius Malfoy bisa bercanda dengan putranya.

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan serius hingga makan siang mereka berakhir. Hermione sedang berbincang dengan Narcissa mengenai penggunaan kulit telur naga Bola Api Cina sebagai salah satu bahan pembuatan sampo khusus rambut berwarna, saat Draco kembali melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada ayahnya.

"Ayolah Dad, apa sih sebenarnya yang hendak kalian bicarakan? Sejak kemarin sepertinya kalian mau bertanya mengenai hal yang penting, tapi saat itu aku… uh… kami sedang dalam keadaan… eh… tidak beres…" wajah Draco sedikit diwarnai semburat merah sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan "jadi… intinya kalian mau berbicara tentang apa?"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada Lucius Malfoy. Termasuk Narcissa dan Hermione yang langsung menunda pembicaraan mereka demi mendengar reaksi sang pemimpin keluarga Malfoy. Draco menahan napas.

"Kita sudah membicarakannya son, kami sudah bertanya dan kau sudah memberi jawabannya." Mulut Draco ternganga sedikit. Jelas ia bingung.

"Tunggu dulu Dad, pertanyaan yang mana dan jawaban yang mana?" ia memegangi dahinya untuk mengulang kembali semua pembicaraan yang ia lakukan dengan ayahnya. Seingatnya selain pertanyaan mengenai istri Polandia, semua yang ditanyakan padanya hanya pertanyaan standar seperti 'bagaimana sekolahmu' atau 'bagaimana kemajuan latihan Quidditchmu' atau 'perlukah sapu baru'.

Hermione sendiri sudah memasang wajah dengan kening berkerut. Ia juga mencoba mengingat-ingat pertanyaan yang dilemparkan pada Draco, tapi tak ada yang cukup penting. Narcissa dan Lucius sepanjang makan siang menanyainya juga, tapi hanya pembicaraan biasa seperti rencana liburan Natal dan undangan Narcissa untuk merayakan tahun baru di Malfoy Manor bersama orangtuanya.

Kilatan blitz kamera menyambar dari arah sebelah kiri meja bundar mereka. Dalam sekejap perhatian seluruh keluarga Malfoy dan Hermione sendiri langsung terarah pada sudut datangnya cahaya.

"Well well well… Lihat siapa yang kita temui disini, kombinasi yang tidak biasa…" Hermione bisa mengenali pemilik suara genit yang mengerikan itu dalam sekali dengar. Rita Skeeter. Ia ditemani seorang fotografer dan tentunya Pena Bulu-Kutip-Kilatnya yang melayang-layang setia bersama notes di samping kacamata bling-blingnya.

Lucius Malfoy menunjukkan raut wajah kurang suka. Biar bagaimanapun Rita adalah wartawati yang menuliskan namanya di The Quibbler dan Daily Prophet beberapa tahun yang lalu, sehingga menyebabkan ia sempat ditahan di Azkaban. Ia sudah impas dengan Harry Potter, tapi belum sempat menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Rita.

"Nah, Mr Malfoy, tentunya tak keberatan dengan sedikit wawancara…" Rita menatap dari sudut kacamatanya langsung kepada sang kepala keluarga Malfoy.

"Pergilah, apa kau tak lihat kami sedang makan siang sekeluarga." balas Lucius dingin. Rita menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum licik. Ia mengisyaratkan kepada si fotografer untuk mengambil gambar lebih banyak.

Draco menghalangi si fotografer yang mencoba mengambil gambar Hermione. Ia mendorong si fotografer menjauh dan mendekap Hermione untuk memastikan tubuhnya sendiri menghalangi si fotografer mendapatkan gambar yang ia inginkan. Narcissa sendiri terlihat cukup terganggu karena ia berdiri dan menghampiri Rita langsung.

"Cukup, jangan ganggu keluarga kami, dasar perempuan tak sopan!" Narcissa memanggil seorang butler yang langsung meminta Rita dan fotografernya untuk keluar. Rita melempar senyum menyebalkan pada Narcissa untuk terakhir kali sebelum didorong keluar.

"Terima kasih untuk berita yang bagus ini."

* * *

Senin keesokan harinya, seisi Hogwarts dibuat geger saat makan pagi dengan datangnya edisi terbaru Daily Prophet.

Terdapat dua foto di halaman utama, yang satu foto keluarga Malfoy dan Hermione yang sedang makan siang bersama, yang satu lagi foto Draco yang sedang memeluk Hermione. Sedangkan judul berita utamanya tertulis;

**_'PENAMPILAN PERTAMA CALON PENDAMPING SANG PEWARIS KELUARGA MALFOY'  
Oleh: Rita Skeeter_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Notes:_** nama restoran Prancisnya murni ngarang. Kesesuaian kaidah penulisan telah diperbaiki oleh **mentarisenja, **gw beruntung punya temen lulusan Sastra Perancis disini XD XD XD

Chapter berikutnya tanggal… 14 Agustus 2009 waktu FFnet. Untuk kuota review, actually gw menetapkan setiap kelipatan 10 review maka tanggal update dimajukan satu hari. So, please do not hesitate to hit the review button.

Silakan cek profil gw untuk beberapa fanart Dramione yang gw buat sendiri.

Ikut ngucapin selamat ultah buat Harry Potter yang akan berusia 29 tahun besok.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : No part of the Potterverse is mine. The only thing I own is just the plot. Leave the fortunes to the almighty JK Rowling.**

* * *

Pagi itu juga Ketua Murid laki-laki menyita dan memusnahkan seluruh terbitan Daily Prophet yang bisa ia temukan.

Draco Malfoy berjalan cepat sambil membaca satu eksemplar Daily Prophet yang baru saja ia rampas dari seorang anak Hufflepuff kelas satu. Sang Pangeran Slytherin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, entah karena terlalu marah atau karena ia berjalan menuju Aula Besar dengan kecepatan terlalu tinggi.

Dengan kasar Draco melebarkan korannya supaya ia bisa membaca berita utama yang telah membuat dirinya dan Hermione menjadi bahan pembicaraan di seluruh sekolah, tidak, di seluruh _Inggris Raya_. Dengan kening bertekuk, Draco mulai membaca;

**_PENAMPILAN PERTAMA CALON PENDAMPING PEWARIS KELUARGA MALFOY  
Oleh: Rita Skeeter_  
**

_Hogsmeade, Minggu 11/24_

_Suatu kombinasi yang sangat langka ditemukan di sebuah restoran di desa Hogsmeade. Tiga Slytherin duduk bersama dengan singa Gryffindor dalam suasana temaram yang hangat. Saat dikonfirmasi, pemuda tampan pewaris nama keluarga Malfoy, yaitu Draco Malfoy (19) menyatakan baginya sang gadis Gryffindor adalah seorang yang sangat berharga, dan ia siap melindungi sang gadis dengan sekuat jiwa dan raga, yang ia tunjukkan dari sikapnya yang mengumbar kemesraan di depan publik. Matanya bersinar-sinar dan senyumnya mengembang saat ia memeluk sang pujaan hati. _

"_Kami benar-benar bahagia sekarang ini, dia wanita yang sangat kupuja, begitu cantik, begitu cerdas, dan pemberani,"sang Pewaris Malfoy menyatakan, "aku tak tahu bagaimana hidupku tanpa dirinya. Tak sabar rasanya menunggu hari kelulusan."_

_Sementara Lucius Malfoy (47) mengatakan bahwa mereka tengah menikmati makan siang keluarga. Ia terlihat begitu sumringah dan bahagia dengan hadirnya calon pelengkap keluarga mereka. Ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum lebar saat mengatakan "Kami senang sekali dapat duduk bersama sebagai keluarga, untuk dapat membicarakan hal penting yang berhubungan dengan kelangsungan keluarga Malfoy di masa depan." _

_Sang gadis, Hermione Granger (20) selama ini dikenal sebagai sahabat dekat dari Harry Potter, Si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup, dan diketahui pernah berhubungan dengan pemain Quidditch terkenal asal Bulgaria Viktor Krum. Saat ini, Hermione Granger menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid Hogwarts, ia memiliki reputasi sebagai penyihir wanita terpintar di angkatannya. Harus diakui bahwa ia adalah gadis yang mendekati sempurna dan memiliki segalanya, ia cantik, pintar, dan populer diantara pemuda-pemuda top berkualitas tinggi. _

_Apakah sejarah baru akan tercetak dan ini adalah akhir dari tradisi keluarga Malfoy yang selama ini didominasi oleh pasangan dari kalangan Asrama Slytherin? Dan apakah ini berhubungan dengan penolakan Lucius Malfoy terhadap ajakan berbesan dari bangsawan Polandia Aernesté Wergzovick yang diumumkan beberapa minggu yang lalu? Kita lihat saja perkembangannya!_

_

* * *

  
_

Draco meremas dan merobek-robek korannya dengan kasar, lalu menggunakan mantra Reducto untuk mengubahnya menjadi sekumpulan debu. Ia melotot marah pada beberapa orang anak kelas enam Ravenclaw yang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk ke arahnya. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki mempercepat langkahnya menuju Aula Besar. Ia harus bertemu dengan Ketua Murid perempuan untuk berbicara mengenai berita Rita Skeeter.

Ratusan helai bulu burung menghujani wajah Draco saat ia menendang pintu Aula Besar hingga terbuka. Sesaat ia mengira sedang ada bom terbaru keluaran Sihir Sakti Weasley, tapi berikutnya ia baru sadar bahwa puluhan burung hantu berputar-putar beterbangan di langit-langit Aula Besar. Mereka keluar dan masuk silih berganti, masing-masing membawa gulungan surat. Draco mengibaskan bulu-bulu dari rambutnya saat ia berjalan menuju meja Gryffindor.

--

Harry, Ron, Luna, dan beberapa anak kelas tujuh lainnya, didampingi beberapa guru, dan Hermione sendiri telah duduk berderet di sepanjang meja Gryffindor. Mereka menghadapi bergunung-gunung surat yang dibawa oleh para burung hantu. Draco mengangkat salah satu alisnya sebelum ia menyadari apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Kedua sahabat Hermione menerima surat dan merapalkan mantra Apparecium atau Specialis Revelio. Surat yang berisi hal berbahaya seperti nanah Bubotuber yang belum dicairkan atau Howler akan langsung diterima oleh Professor Flitwick untuk dimusnahkan. Surat yang berisi benda yang belum jelas isinya langsung diserahkan pada Professor McGonagall untuk diperiksa apakah mengandung kutukan atau tidak.

Ginny memisahkan mana surat untuk Hermione, dan Luna merapikan seluruh tumpukan surat yang ada. Pansy dan Blaise membantu membersihkan daerah sekitar mereka dari bulu-bulu, juga menyingkirkan 'benda lain' yang dijatuhkan oleh para burung hantu selain bulu dan kiriman surat.

Draco menemukan Hermione duduk dengan wajah tertelungkup di atas meja. Rambut megarnya terhampar memenuhi meja. Di samping kepalanya terletak satu eksemplar Daily Prophet yang sudah kusut. Sepertinya sudah dibaca berkali-kali dengan kekuatan genggaman yang berlebih oleh sang gadis Gryffindor. Draco mengambil tempat di samping Hermione. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan dapat mendengarnya dan menolehkan wajahnya sedikit supaya bisa menatap Draco.

"Selamat pagi _sayang_, apakah kau merasa bahagia pagi ini?" tanya Hermione lemah. Draco menghela napas. Ia tahu Hermione sudah melewati tahap murka, sekarang ia sedang kehabisan tenaga. Diam-diam Draco bersyukur tidak datang lebih awal ke Aula Besar, konon menurut cerita Harry dan Ron, Hermione yang marah besar sebaiknya tidak didekati sampai kemarahannya mereda.

Blaise yang melihat kedatangan Draco langsung menyeringai jahil, sambil tetap merapal mantra Scourgify ke segala arah, ia menyapa "Ah, selamat pagi, _sang pewaris tampan, _bagaimana kabar ayahmu? Seumur hidup aku benar-benar ingin sekali melihatnya _tersenyum lebar dengan sumringah_…" Blaise terbahak saat Draco memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu membunuh. Bahkan Pansy tampak sulit menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Aku turut bersimpati…" Draco dapat mendengar desisan Harry dari balik tumpukan surat. Sang Ketua Murid melenguh pelan. Ia berkali-kali menertawakan Harry saat ia menjadi bulan-bulanan Rita Skeeter beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan kali ini ia kena batunya. Draco meringis. Kini ia tahu rasanya jadi Harry.

"Yah… sama-sama…" balasnya. Ia bisa mendengar napas tertahan Harry. Ia tahu diam-diam Si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup tengah menertawakannya, tapi apa boleh buat. Draco tahu ia harus membuat perhitungan dengan Rita Skeeter.

Draco mendeham sambil melihat kepada Hermione yang masih belum juga menegakkan lehernya. "Sampai kapan kau mau berada dalam posisi seperti itu, ada yang harus kita bicarakan…" Hermione hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bicara mengenai apa? _Tanggal pernikahan kita_?" tanya Hermione dengan nada sinis. Ia bahkan tidak menyingkirkan untaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Draco mengusap keningnya frustrasi. Ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Tapi Hermione melanjutkan, "ngomong-ngomong Draco, itu ada _beberapa_ surat untukmu." ujar sang Ketua Murid perempuan sambil menunjuk ke sisi lain meja dimana Ernie MacMillan dan Hannah Abbot menyodorkan segunung surat yang ditujukan pada Draco.

Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki memandang jerih pada tumpukan surat yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Diambilnya satu persatu dan dibacanya sekilas. Surat fans, pernyataan setuju, pernyataan ketidak-setujuan, ancaman dari fans Hermione, ancaman dari fans Ron (Draco langsung melempar jauh-jauh suratnya), ancaman bunuh diri penggemar Draco (surat ini juga dilempar jauh-jauh oleh Draco), surat lamaran dari penggemar (Draco mengerutkan alisnya dan bergidik), surat lamaran dari penggemar laki-laki (Draco bahkan tak mau menyentuhnya), surat dari Witch Weekly (yang ini dipisahkan Draco karena berisi formulir _Kontes-Senyum-Paling-Menawan_), dan masih banyak lagi yang harus ia baca.

Teror surat baru berhenti saat menjelang siang. Seluruh murid yang membantu kedua Ketua Murid diperbolehkan sedikit terlambat mengikuti pelajaran. Professor Flitwick dan McGonagall memusnahkan semua surat berisi kutukan dan barang berbahaya lainnya, sementara Draco dan Hermione masih menyortir surat mereka.

Perhatian mereka teralihkan untuk sementara saat burung hantu elang keluarga Malfoy terbang masuk dan mendarat anggun di samping gelas Jus Labu Kuning Draco. Ia membawa sepucuk surat bersegel M besar. Tak salah lagi, surat dari orang tua Draco. Hermione mengawasi saat Draco membuka surat dan membacanya keras-keras.

**_Draco, _**

**_Kau jangan terpancing, biar kami yang urus. Siang ini kami akan mengadakan jumpa pers di Malfoy Manor, jangan mengeluarkan pernyataan apapun sampai saat itu. Kau bisa mengikutinya di Wizarding Wireless Network News. _**

**_Lucius Malfoy_**

Draco menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sedikit lega. Kedua orangtuanya bergerak cepat. Mereka tentunya merasa kesal dengan ulah Rita kali ini. Sang Pangeran Slytherin tersenyum puas sampai perkataan Blaise membuyarkan fokusnya.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kita lulus bulan Mei."

* * *

Aula Besar begitu hening saat tiba waktunya makan siang. Draco menatap tak sabar pada radio sihir yang teronggok di depannya di meja Slytherin. Ia dikelilingi oleh beberapa anak kelas tujuh, termasuk Ketua Murid perempuan dan teman-teman Gryffindornya. Mereka semua menunggu-nunggu acara jumpa pers yang diadakan oleh orangtua Draco. Begitu pula dengan siswa Hogwarts yang lain, semua siap dengan radio.

Seisi Aula Besar menahan napas ketika radio mulai menyiarkan siaran berita. Terdengar suara yang familiar dengan mereka semua;

"Saudara-saudara pemirsa sekalian, kembali lagi dengan saya Lee Jordan di _Wizarding Wireless Network News_, Jaringan Berita Radio Sihir, hari ini saya melaporkan langsung acara jumpa pers di Malfoy Manor, kediaman keluarga Malfoy di Wiltshire.

Seperti yang kita sudah ketahui, berkaitan dengan berita yang menjadi topik utama Daily Prophet yang terbit hari ini, keluarga Malfoy hendak memberi klarifikasi terhadap berita mengenai pewaris keluarga mereka dan _pasangannya_ (Hermione memutar matanya) yang sekarang ini diketahui sebagai Ketua Murid Hogwarts, jabatan yang pantas bagi Hermione mengingat dia adalah siswa yang sangat cemerlang jika saya boleh berkomentar, ah baiklah, nampak Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy sudah berada di meja podium, mari kita dengarkan dari mereka."

Berikutnya suara satu-tarikan-napas Lee digantikan dengan suara Lucius Malfoy yang terdengar jelas.

"Kami Keluarga Malfoy, dengan saya Lucius Malfoy sebagai kepala keluarga. Kami hendak mengklarifikasi, bahwa apa yang kami lakukan kemarin siang di restoran Le Parisien, Hogsmeade, adalah makan siang biasa. Miss Granger ada bersama kami atas undangan istri saya, Narcissa, di hari sebelumnya. Kami biasa mengundang teman dekat putra kami dari Hogwarts untuk makan siang atau minum teh. Tidak ada yang istimewa.

Tidak ada pembicaraan khusus seperti halnya diberitakan. Apa yang dilakukan putra kami, Draco, tak lebih dari usaha melindungi Miss Granger dari sorotan kamera yang cukup mengganggu. Berita yang ada di Daily Prophet hari ini ditulis oleh Rita Skeeter, dan…" Lucius berhenti sejenak, "Saya yakin semua yang ada disini cukup pintar untuk memutuskan bahwa berita itu perlu dipercaya atau tidak."

Terdengar suara-suara blitz kamera sebelum salah satu wartawan mulai berbicara "Satu pertanyaan Mr Malfoy, bagaimana dengan rumor mengenai tawaran yang diajukan oleh bangsawan Polandia Aernesté Wergzovick? Sumber kami menyebutkan bahwa beliau telah mengajak Anda untuk berbesan?"

Suara napas tertahan dan dengusan menahan tawa terdengar dari seantero Aula Besar. Wajah Draco merah padam menahan malu. Ia menggumamkan mantra peredam suara dan memaksa diri kembali fokus pada pernyataan ayahnya. Ia bisa membayangkan wajah ayahnya saat itu. Lucius Malfoy yang dulu pasti akan menjatuhkan kutukan Cruciatus.

"Kami sudah mempertimbangkannya, tetapi keputusan terletak di tangan putra kami. Draco telah menyatakan ketidak-setujuannya, dan sepanjang pengamatan kami, ia sudah memiliki pilihannya sendiri. Sebagai orang tua, kami menghormati pendapatnya. Karena itu kami tidak akan membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut dengan Aernesté. Ia sendiri sudah menyatakan menerima keputusan Draco."

Sekelebat memori melintas di pikiran Draco. Jadi apa yang sebenarnya hendak ditanyakan oleh ayah dan ibunya sepanjang minggu sebelumnya dan yang dimaksud oleh ayahnya mengenai istri Polandia adalah tawaran dari Aernesté-siapapun-itu. Draco bergidik. Zaman Siti Nurbaya sudah lewat, ia bersyukur ayahnya menganggap dirinya menolak. Siapa yang tahu jika hidung si anak Aernesté itu berada tepat di tengah?

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, jika benar Miss Granger akan menjadi calon anggota keluarga Anda selanjutnya, berarti ini akan menjadi titik sejarah pertama dimana seorang Gryffindor Kelahiran-Muggle menjadi seorang Malfoy, bagaimana pendapat Anda?"

Hermione membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Harry, Ron, Blaise, dan anak laki-laki yang lain sudah tak bisa lagi membendung tawa mereka. Sementara Ginny, Luna, Pansy, dan beberapa anak perempuan lain nampak susah payah menyembunyikan cekikikan mereka di balik telapak tangan. Rahang Draco nampak mengeras dan ia menggenggam tongkat sihirnya kuat-kuat untuk menahan amarah. Tapi ia masih tetap mencoba fokus pada penjelasan ayahnya.

"Miss Granger adalah gadis Gryffindor yang cerdas dan berbakat. Kami tak akan menampik kedekatan mereka berdua karena sebagai Ketua Murid, keduanya tentu lebih sering bekerja sama dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Tetapi jika ditanya mengenai perihal mereka sebagai pasangan, kami tak ingin berkomentar soal itu.

Siapapun yang akan menjadi calon anggota keluarga Malfoy berikutnya, keputusan dipegang Draco. Kami tidak akan mempermasalahkan asal usul maupun latar belakangnya. Status darah sudah tak ada artinya sekarang ini. Tidak peduli mau Gryffindor, Slytherin, atau apapun, kami akan mendukung pilihannya. Terima Kasih." Dan bersamaan dengan itu suara Lee kembali berkumandang.

"Demikian para pemirsa, wawancara singkat bersama Mr Lucius Malfoy, langsung dari Malfoy Manor. Dengan ini kita semua tahu bahwa yang dilakukan keluarga Malfoy dan Miss Granger di Hogsmeade kemarin hanyalah makan siang biasa. Tapi apakah benar di antara Draco dan Hermione tidak ada hubungan apa-apa? Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa mendengar keterangannya langsung dari mereka. Yang pasti, Draco tak jadi mendapatkan istri Polandia! Baiklah, sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita, selamat siang!"

Ledakan tawa hebat terjadi di Aula Besar. Wajah kedua Ketua Murid merah padam dan mereka tak bisa berkata-kata sampai beberapa lama.

--

Draco meredam tawa dan ejekan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya dengan memotong lima angka dari setiap orang yang menanyakan atau meledeknya. Bagi yang masih terlihat membawa-bawa Daily Prophet terbitan hari itu akan mendapatkan potongan tambahan sepuluh poin. Tindakan represif Draco sangat efektif, karena menjelang makan malam sudah tidak ada lagi yang berkomentar, apalagi berani menertawakan.

Siang itu juga Professor Sprout ditemani Neville dan Hermione menyebar beberapa pot tanaman Jerat Setan dan tanaman pemakan serangga lainnya di seantero Hogwarts. Draco memberi izin khusus untuk para burung hantu untuk berburu sesuka hati baik siang atau malam, terutama berburu kumbang.

Draco juga mengingatkan seluruh siswa Hogwarts untuk segera melapor Prefek terdekat jika melihat serangga bermotif yang mencurigakan. Tetapi ia tidak memberitahukan publik bahwa Rita Skeeter adalah seorang Animagus. Hogwarts adalah tempat teraman, kecuali jika Rita berubah menjadi kumbang.

* * *

Malamnya, kedua Ketua Murid duduk dengan lemas di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Dikelilingi sahabat-sahabat Gryffindor mereka. Ginny duduk di samping Hermione sambil membantu memijat pundak sang Ketua Murid perempuan. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas bahwa kedua Ketua Murid luar biasa lelah.

"Rita Skeeter benar-benar gila… sejak dulu aku tak pernah menyukai dia…" Harry mulai angkat bicara. Draco menatap Harry. Dulu saat Harry menjadi sasaran tulisan Rita, Draco adalah salah satu yang turut mengompori. Sekarang ini Draco merasa sangat berterima kasih atas dukungan Harry dan mau tak mau ia jadi lebih bersimpati pada Si Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup.

"Yah, kau tentunya tidak mempercayai berita yang ditulisnya bukan?" tanya Draco hati-hati. Ia tahu Harry dan Ron sangat sensitif pada hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Hermione. Dan yang melegakan, kedua sahabat Hermione itu memberi tanggapan positif.

"Tak sepatah katapun yang ditulis pena Rita Skeeter patut dipercaya, Draco." tukas Ron sambil membuka sebungkus Cokelat Kodok. Ia melempar sebungkus pada Draco dan sebungkus pada Harry, yang juga mulai makan. Draco menarik napas lega. Nampaknya ia tak perlu berurusan lagi dengan kemurkaan Harry dan Ron yang akan membuat Hermione senewen habis-habisan.

Hermione menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir. Ia tahu Rita Skeeter masih segan pada dirinya sehingga tak ada sedikitpun kata yang memojokkan Hermione. Rita lebih menujukan serangan tulisannya pada keluarga Malfoy. Ia menduga sikap pasangan Malfoy senior adalah salah satu pemicunya.

"Yah, sebaiknya kalian berdua bersikap biasa saja. Lagipula kita aman selama berada di dalam Hogwarts. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan untuk sekarang ini. Orang tuamu sudah menjelaskan semuanya Draco." Harry tersenyum untuk menguatkan kedua Ketua Murid. Draco mengangguk. Ia bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke Ruangan Ketua Murid, bagaimana denganmu Hermione?" sang Ketua Murid perempuan mengangguk dan turut bangkit berdiri. Mereka memanjat lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk dan pulang ke Ruangan Ketua Murid.

--

Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco sepanjang jalan mereka menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Draco memeluk pinggang Hermione lembut. Ini bukan yang pertama kali Hermione menjadi korban tulisan gosip yang dibuat Rita Skeeter. Dan Draco sedikitnya merasa bertanggung jawab karena keberadaan Hermione bersama keluarganya adalah atas undangan ibunya.

Setidaknya, kali ini perlakuan publik terhadap Hermione tidak seburuk saat mereka masih duduk di tahun keempat.

Sebagai pahlawan perang, nama Hermione Granger memiliki kedudukan sendiri di dunia sihir Inggris Raya. Ia dihormati dan memiliki reputasi bagus sebagai penyihir wanita paling cerdas di usianya. Meski ia menjadi objek serangan Rita Skeeter, tapi disisi lain, ia memiliki banyak sekali pendukung yang berada di pihaknya untuk membantu menguatkan Hermione. Dan Draco yakin, cepat atau lambat mereka akan berurusan kembali dengan Rita, untuk membuat perhitungan tentunya.

Mereka berdua tidak saling berbicara hingga mencapai lukisan Perenelle Flamel The Alchemist, pintu masuk menuju Asrama Ketua Murid. Draco menyebutkan kata kuncinya dan membantu Hermione memanjat masuk.

* * *

Waktu bergulir dengan sangat cepat. Kedua Ketua Murid menolak permintaan wawancara dari manapun dan Professor McGonagall mengusir setiap wartawan yang mencoba memasuki Hogwarts. Dengan tidak adanya sumber informasi langsung dari yang bersangkutan, gosip-gosip yang santer beredar dengan cepat segera padam.

Udara semakin dingin dan setiap jengkal permukaan tanah di kompleks Hogwarts mulai tertutup salju putih. Permukaan Danau Hitam sudah membeku. Liburan Natal sudah di depan mata.

Kedua Ketua Murid berkeliling melakukan patroli terakhir untuk memastikan segalanya akan berlangsung baik-baik saja sepeninggal mereka berdua. Besok, sehari sebelum Natal, siswa yang hendak kembali ke rumah untuk menghabiskan liburan hingga tahun baru harus sudah siap, karena Hogwarts Ekspress akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali.

Suasana di Hogwarts benar-benar kacau. Dengan adanya mistletoe yang tumbuh subur di langit-langit, banyak sekali siswa yang mencoba peruntungan dengan berdiri memepet orang yang mereka sukai. Draco tak mengerti bagaimana trio Gryffindor bisa berjalan-jalan dengan bebas tanpa melewati lorong yang dipenuhi sedikitnya dua puluh siswa yang ingin mencuri-curi kesempatan dengan mereka. Di setiap pojokan terlihat banyak sekali pasangan yang tengah berciuman di bawah mistletoe.

Harry sendiri kini dikawal Ginny kemana-mana. Sang gadis Weasley tahu fans Harry banyak, dan ia tak rela berbagi Harry dengan siapapun. Dan dilain pihak, ia sendiri memanfaatkan mistletoe yang tumbuh di setiap dua meter untuk sebentar-sebentar berhenti. Alhasil, menjelang siang mereka berdua tampil dengan bibir yang sudah setengah bengkak memerah.

Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki sendiri terpaksa harus berjalan memutar dan mengancam memotong angka siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Begitu banyak yang mencoba memepetnya di bawah mistletoe.

Draco kesal. Ia hanya bisa berjalan dengan aman jika sedang bersama Goyle, dan terpaksa harus menyetok beberapa bongkah Bubuk Kegelapan Dari Peru untuk melarikan diri sewaktu-waktu. Dalam setiap lorong setidaknya ada belasan orang gadis yang menempatkan diri di bawah mistletoe dalam jumlah 3-4 orang per kelompok, semua menghalangi jalannya dengan harapan bisa mencuri kesempatan dari Draco.

--

Malamnya, Draco berlari-lari menuju Asrama Ketua Murid dengan panik. Seseorang telah menyihir supaya setiap inci langit-langit sepanjang lorong tempat terpasangnya lukisan Perenelle The Alchemist dipenuhi sulur-sulur mistletoe yang akan tumbuh semakin memanjang jika sang Pangeran Slytherin lewat. Dan sepanjang jalan itu kini penuh sesak dengan gadis-gadis yang ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan terakhir sebelum liburan. Draco harus melempar Bubuk Kegelapan dari Peru dan mengerahkan tenaganya untuk bisa mencapai lukisan tanpa ada yang sempat mengejar, dan memasukinya dengan cepat.

Hermione memandang dengan tatapan kasihan saat Draco terengah-engah menaiki tangga menuju Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Hermione sendiri tengah mengepak barang-barangnya karena besok ia termasuk dari rombongan yang akan pulang berlibur.

"Bagaimana caramu bisa melewati semua jebakan mistletoe dan kerumunan manusia di luar? Aku berani bertaruh, Cormac McLaggen menempatkan Telinga Terjulur di setiap sudut Hogwarts untuk bisa mendeteksi keberadaanmu!" tanya Draco bingung. Hermione tersenyum geli.

"Dengan bantuan dari para Marauders…" ia terkikik sekali lagi sambil menyeret kopernya keluar dari kamar menuju ke Ruang Rekreasi.

"Marauders?" Draco menatap Hermione tak mengerti sambil membantu sang Ketua Murid perempuan membawa kopernya. Hermione memutar matanya. Ia lupa Draco sama sekali tak tahu menahu mengenai Peta Perampok.

"Yah, kebetulan Harry dan Ron hafal luar kepala liku-liku di seluruh Hogwarts, termasuk jalur yang aman." Hermione menepukkan kedua tangannya. "lagipula, apa salahnya berbagi sedikit ciuman? Kau yang dulu takkan keberatan dipepet di bawah mistletoe." Draco mendengus mencemooh.

"Satu-dua gadis sih tak apa-apa, tapi kali ini beda! Jika saja para gadis-gadis itu tidak bergerombol disana-sini… memangnya aku mau digilir satu persatu? Dan masalahnya, dalam setiap kelompok belum tentu isinya cantik semua!" gerutu Draco, "aku tak tahu bagaimana beberapa di antara mereka bisa mentransplantasikan Tentakula Berbisa di mulutnya," Draco bergidik sebelum meneruskan "salah satu di antara mereka ada adik Daphne, dia memang cantik, tapi entah kenapa ia selalu berada dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Millicent…"

Hermione tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Ia juga mau tak mau merasa geli jika Draco harus mencium Millicent yang notabene tiga kali lipat lebih _lebar_ daripada Draco sendiri. Sang gadis Gryffindor melempar buku terakhir ke dalam tas manik-manik jinjingnya, "nah, segalanya sudah siap, bagaimana denganmu Draco? Kau sudah beberes?"

"Ah, benar juga…" Draco beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk mulai berkemas.

* * *

Rasanya baru saja Draco memejamkan mata saat Hermione mengguncangkan tubuhnya untuk membangunkannya.

"Ayo bangun, sudah pukul lima pagi, Hogwarts Ekspress akan berangkat pukul tujuh tepat!" seru sang Ketua Murid perempuan. Draco membuka matanya semilimeter.

Hermione sudah berpakaian lengkap, tinggal memakai topi dan mantelnya, ia siap berangkat. Tapi Draco bisa melihat salah satu tangan Hermione memegang secangkir susu cokelat panas yang masih mengepul harum. Si Anak Emas Gryffindor meletakkan cangkir susu cokelatnya di meja samping kasur Draco.

Sang Pangeran Slytherin bangkit ke posisi duduk dan menyambut cokelat panas yang disediakan Hermione. "baru pukul lima, memangnya kau mau berbuat apa dulu sebelum naik ke kereta? Lari pagi keliling kastil?" tanya Draco. Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil melempar sweater ke pangkuan Draco.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidur telanjang dada! Kamar ini memang hangat, tapi suhu diluar mendekati nol! Ayo, aku tahu kau pasti membutuhkan waktu lama untuk siap-siap, belum sarapan, pakai baju, cuci muka, sikat gigi, dan yang paling menyita waktu… dandan!" Draco menyunggingkan senyum menggoda. Hermione sudah benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Ia menenggak habis cokelatnya dan meraih sweater yang dilempar Hermione.

"Draco, kau mau sarapan di Aula Besar?" tanya Hermione sekali lagi. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki memasang wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi yang-benar-saja-kau.

"Ide bagus, hanya jika kau tahu cara yang paling aman untuk kembali pulang ke sini tanpa dikejar sedikitnya selusin kelompok yang hendak mencari-cari kesempatan… Jawabannya tidak, aku mau sarapan di _pantry_ saja."

--

Hermione turun ke Aula Besar sendirian untuk sarapan dengan sahabat-sahabat Gryffindornya. Saat kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid, dilihatnya Draco sudah rapi, dengan setelan jas hitam, dasi warna Slytherin, sarung tangan tebal dari kulit rusa, rambut tersisir, dan mantel kulit panjang mewah miliknya sudah siap di sofa besar.

Ia sudah sarapan, terlihat dari piring kotor dan gelas yang tengah mencuci dirinya sendiri di wastafel _pantry_. Meja _pantry_ di ruangan Ketua Murid memiliki pasangannya di dapur. Ketua Murid memiliki kebebasan penuh untuk makan kapan pun mereka mau, tapi tetap saja keduanya lebih suka turun dan berbaur di Aula Besar.

Draco melirik jam besar yang terletak di sudut Ruang Rekreasi, jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 6.40 pagi. Masih ada cukup waktu. Koper mereka sudah diangkut ke kereta. Hal terakhir yang harus dilakukan adalah membawa diri ke halaman Hogwarts untuk diangkut dengan kereta Thestral yang akan memakan waktu sekitar sepuluh menit menuju Stasiun Hogsmeade.

Hermione memakai mantelnya dan merapikan diri untuk yang terakhir kalinya di depan cermin saat Draco memanggilnya untuk turun bersama-sama. Sang Pangeran Slytherin ingin memastikan lorong-lorong Hogwarts bebas dari gerombolan gadis saat ia lewat. Karenanya ia memilih untuk turun paling terakhir. "Sudah selesai? Seharusnya pukul segini sudah sepi, ayo turun."

Hermione keluar setengah berjalan cepat menghampiri Draco yang juga sudah mengancingkan mantelnya rapat-rapat. "Siap, ayo kita turun, Dra…co?" tanya Hermione bingung. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki terdiam dengan wajah diwarnai semburat merah saat si gadis Gryffindor mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depannya.

Hermione melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Draco untuk memastikan partnernya baik-baik saja. "Kau tak apa-apa Draco? Wajahmu aneh, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi…" Hermione melangkah menjauh, tapi tangan Draco meraih lengannya untuk menahan Hermione pergi.

"Ja…jangan beranjak… nanti… nanti… eh…" wajah Draco sudah benar-benar memerah. Hermione mengerutkan alis dengan bingung kepada pasangannya. Ia baru sadar saat menengadah menatap wajah Draco dan saat itu wajahnya ikut memerah.

--

Ia melihat sulur-sulur daun Mistletoe tumbuh menjalar, teruntai dari langit-langit Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid, tepat di atas kepala mereka berdua. Semakin lama semakin rendah dan memanjang melingkari kedua Ketua Murid Hogwarts yang sudah sama-sama membatu dengan wajah merah.

Tak ada yang berani bergerak sampai pada akhirnya Draco mulai menggerakkan mulut. "kita tahu… jika tidak… eh… berciuman di bawah mistletoe… bisa membawa peruntungan buruk sepanjang tahun…"

"Aku tahu itu…" balas Hermione dengan suara pelan. Draco menarik napas panjang. Lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajah Hermione. Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Hermione dengan lembut sebelum pada akhirnya ia membungkuk.

"Yah, daripada Millicent Bulstrode…"

"Daripada Cormac McLaggen…"

* * *

tbc

**Notes**: Lalala~... dah ah… biar ratingnya tetep T.

Silakan menunggu tanggal 28 Agustus 2009 waktu ffnet untuk chapter selanjutnya. Tenang aja, ada cara supaya bisa dinikmati lebih cepat, cukup klik tombol review di bawah. Setiap kelipatan 10 review, tanggal update akan dimajukan sehari ^^

For all reviewers, thank youuu, makasiiiii banget buat reviewnya, sampe ada beberapa yang double, bahkan triple post.  
Anyway, gw udah menangkap maksudnya, karena itu gw hanya berhak menerima satu saja dari beberapa review double post yang senada.  
I'll count the rest as one :)

Buat yang masih punya pertanyaan karena ada yang dirasa janggal, sebaiknya cantumin e-mail juga, supaya bisa gw langsung jawab. Gw berniat membuat chapter khusus FAQ jika dirasa perlu. But I recommend you to read once more slowly, semua keterangan sudah gw tuliskan secara lengkap kok ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I wish I owns the Potterverse, but the fate has decided it belong to JK Rowling. I own the plot only. **

* * *

**DONG!!!**

Suara dentangan jam besar di Ruang Rekreasi membuat kedua Ketua Murid terlonjak kaget dan terpisah seketika. Jam berdentang tujuh kali dan berikutnya terdengar jeritan panik Hermione.

"Draco! Sudah pukul tujuh! Keretanya!" Hermione berlari dan melongok lewat jendela besar yang mengarah ke Stasiun Hogsmeade dan ia makin panik saat melihat asap putih mengepul yang bergerak menjauhi stasiun.

"Oh tidak, bagaimana ini Draco, keretanya sudah berangkat!" Hermione menyambar tas manik-maniknya, menjejalkannya di saku mantel wolnya dan berlari menuju pintu. Tapi Draco menahannya.

"Oi! Kita di menara tertinggi Hogwarts, memangnya akan terkejar jika kau menggunakan _kaki_ untuk turun ke bawah?! Pegang tanganku, kita lakukan Apparate Bersisian saja!" seru Draco sambil menyorongkan lengannya. Tapi Hermione berkacak pinggang.

"Kau pernah membaca Sejarah Hogwarts tidak sih? Kecuali Kepala Sekolah tak ada yang bisa ber-Apparate ataupun ber-Disapparate di seluruh kompleks Hogwarts!" Draco menggeretakkan giginya. Bisa-bisanya Hermione memberi kuliah di saat seperti ini.

Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki menarik napas panjang sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke udara lewat jendela. "Apa boleh buat… ACCIO THUNDERBOLT!" teriaknya. Hermione mengerutkan alisnya sambil menatap Draco tak percaya.

"Draco… kau tidak bermaksud untuk…"

Kata-kata Hermione terhenti saat yang dipanggil Draco terbang mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan jendela. Thunderbolt, sapu balap kesayangan Draco. Keluaran terbaru yang satu seri dengan Windstorm milik Harry, tapi bentuknya sangat ramping, memiliki lima transmisi yang bisa digas hingga mendekati kecepatan suara, sementara sapu yang dipilih Harry lebih mengutamakan keseimbangan dan kemampuan kendali yang lebih stabil.

Draco memanjat ambang jendela untuk melompat dan mendarat dengan mantap di sadel sapunya. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada Hermione yang masih terlihat ragu. "Ayo cepat, kita perlu mengejar kereta _yang sudah berjalan_!" serunya. Hermione meringis jerih saat ia berdiri sambil berpegangan di bibir jendela besar. Mereka berada sedikitnya duaratus meter dari permukaan tanah, angin dingin bercampur salju bertiup kencang dan Draco menyuruhnya melompat ke atas sapu terbang berkecepatan tinggi? Hermione mendadak merasa pusing seketika. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Sang Pangeran Slytherin menggelengkan kepala setengah putus asa. Ia tahu partnernya ketakutan. Hermione tak pernah benar-benar menyukai terbang, bahkan salah satu mata pelajaran yang tidak dia kuasai selain Ramalan adalah pelajaran Terbang. Draco memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit dan merengkuh pinggang Hermione.

"Apa yang kau lakukan… Dra…" Hermione menjerit kaget saat Draco mengangkatnya ringan dan mendudukkannya di Thunderbolt, dengan posisi di depan dada Draco.

"Diamlah, kita akan mengejar Hogwarts Ekspress yang sedikitnya sudah berada sepuluh kilometer di depan kita. Pegangan yang erat." ujar Draco sambil mengetatkan pegangannya di sapu, sementara satu tangannya lagi memeluk erat pinggang sang Ketua Murid perempuan. Hermione yang tak memiliki pilihan lain terpaksa berpegangan erat-erat pada gagang Thunderbolt, sebisa mungkin tidak mengganggu cengkeraman Draco.

"Jangan berbicara selama aku mengendalikan sapu ini, lidahmu bisa tergigit…" Hermione mendengar peringatan terakhir Draco sebelum merasakan lonjakan kecepatan yang membuatnya terdorong ke belakang membentur dada Draco. Hermione terpaksa harus memejamkan matanya karena ketakutan. Ia merasa seperti berada dalam roller coaster, bedanya, kali ini tidak ada belt pengaman dan hidupnya bergantung pada kepiawaian Draco mengendalikan sapu balapnya.

Hembusan angin yang kuat bercampur salju menampar wajah Hermione. Draco memacu sapunya dengan kecepatan luar biasa sehingga Hermione nyaris tak sanggup membuka matanya sama sekali. Rasanya baru beberapa detik mereka berada di atas sapu saat Hermione mendengar suara lengkingan peluit kereta Hogwarts Ekspress yang terasa makin lama makin mendekat.

Draco menurunkan kecepatan sapunya dan mengatur posisinya hingga sekarang mereka berdua terbang sejajar dengan Hogwarts Ekspress. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki bisa merasakan Hermione sudah menggigil kedinginan di pelukannya. Ia sendiri sudah sulit bernapas karena hembusan angin terlalu kencang. Draco melonggarkan sedikit tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Hermione.

"Pe..pegang le…lenganku, k…kita lakukan Apparate-Bersisian langsung ke…ke dalam Hogwarts Eks…pe…ressh." dengan susah payah Draco berbisik di telinga Hermione. Satu anggukan Hermione cukup untuk memantapkan Draco. Dengan keseimbangan sempurna, Draco mengepit Hermione di satu tangan dan tangannya yang satu lagi mengeluarkan tongkat sihir Hawthorn-nya.

"Appareo!" dan dalam sekejap mereka berdua terjatuh di dalam kompartemen khusus Ketua Murid di Hogwarts Ekspress. Draco memastikan tidak terjadi _splinching_ pada tubuh mereka berdua sebelum memanggil sapunya dan memasukkannya lewat jendela. Bibir Draco pucat membiru, sementara hidung Hermione sudah berwarna merah karena kedinginan, rambut dan sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi butiran es.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka hanya terduduk tak bisa menguasai saraf tubuh, apalagi berbicara karena masih gemetar kedinginan. Sampai pada akhirnya Draco mulai bisa mengendalikan gerakan jari tangannya. Dengan mantra non-verbal, ia menyihirkan api biru kecil yang bisa dimasukkan dalam toples kaca untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua.

Draco membersihkan sisa-sisa es yang masih menempel di mantelnya dan mantel Hermione. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan gemetar begitu hebatnya karena posisinya yang duduk didepan membuatnya harus berhadapan langsung dengan angin beku yang menerpa dalam kecepatan tinggi. Mantel wol yang ia kenakan jelas kurang memadai untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Draco membuka mantel Hermione, yang sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi penolakan. Sang gadis Gryffindor bisa terserang hypothermia jika tetap berada dalam balutan mantel yang tak bisa menghangatkannya. Draco membuka seluruh kancing mantel kulit yang ia kenakan, dan menarik Hermione ke pelukannya. Ditariknya mantel panjangnya hingga membalut tubuh Hermione dan dirinya sendiri. Dibanding wol, bahan kulit jauh lebih hangat, dan mantel kulit mewah milik Draco dilengkapi beberapa mantra anti beku serta mantra penghangat.

Mereka menunggu beberapa lama sampai udara dalam kompartemen cukup hangat. Draco baru melonggarkan dekapannya saat dirasanya Hermione mulai tenang dan tidak lagi gemetar. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan mengatur napasnya selama beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya sanggup berbicara normal.

"Lain kali jangan terlalu lama kalau _menciumku_, Draco. Sebaiknya ini jadi yang terakhir kalinya kita mengejar Hogwarts Ekspress dengan terbang secepat itu!" ujarnya. Draco mengangkat alis matanya dan bibirnya membentuk seringai mengejek.

"Enak saja, bukannya kau yang tadi sangat _menikmati ciumanKU_?" balasnya sengit. Wajah Hermione memerah.

"_You wish_, Draco! Yang mulai pakai lidah kan kamu duluan!"

"Tapi kau membuka mulut kan? Itu berarti kau mau juga!"

"Demi celana Merlin! Kau menciumku selama _lima belas menit_ penuh! Ka…" kata-kata Hermione tertahan saat sudut matanya menangkap sosok Ginny yang nampak berdiri terkejut di depan pintu kompartemen yang terbuka. Sementara di belakangnya Harry dan Ron berdiri dengan kening berkerut, dan tangan bersilangan di depan dada.

--

"Sejak kapan kalian bertiga ada di situ?" tanya Draco. Harry dan Ron masih dalam gestur yang sama. Ginny yang menjawab.

"Sejak '_menikmati ciuman-KU_'" jawabnya sambil menirukan cara Draco berbicara. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki mendengus. Hermione memijit-mijit kepalanya pusing. Malas rasanya jika harus memodifikasi memori sekali lagi.

"Oi, Draco… pendengaran kami belum bermasalah, kau tadi mencium Hermione?" tanya Ron tajam sambil menunjuk ke dada Draco. Sang Ketua Murid menyunggingkan senyum mengejek sambil memandang balik dengan tatapan menantang pada Ron.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau iya?"

"Dasar kau musa…"

Ginny menyeruak di antara keduanya sambil mengeplak kening Ron. "Hei! Dengarkan dulu penjelasan mereka!"

Hermione menatap Ginny dengan pandangan penuh rasa terima kasih. Ia maju dan menghadapi kedua sahabatnya "Kalian tahu, kami berada di bawah mistletoe tadi!" Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan, kemudian ekspresi mereka terlihat mulai melunak.

"_Well,_ baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Kami hanya mengecek karena kalian berdua tidak terlihat sama sekali saat kita meninggalkan stasiun Hogsmeade. Tadinya kupikir kalian tertinggal kereta." ucap Harry. Kedua Ketua Murid saling berpandangan.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan kembali." Ron mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan bersama Harry kembali ke kompartemen mereka.

Ginny tersenyum lebar penuh makna pada kedua Ketua Murid. Sebelum mengikuti kakaknya dan Harry, ia berbisik pada mereka berdua. "Aku mengerti, nah, masih ada lima jam lagi sampai ke stasiun King's Cross. Kalian manfaatkanlah sisa waktunya sebisa mungkin, biar aku yang menangani mereka berdua." tukas Ginny sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu melenggang pergi.

Draco melirik Hermione, sementara sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum menggoda. "Yeah,_ lain kali_ ingatkan aku untuk tidak menciummu lama-lama saat harus mengejar kereta."

* * *

Setelah menenggak beberapa botol minuman panas yang dibeli dari troli, kedua Ketua Murid melakukan patroli di seluruh gerbong kereta untuk memastikan semua baik-baik saja sebelum mereka berpisah dan berkumpul bersama teman seasrama masing-masing di kompartemen yang berbeda. Hermione menghabiskan sisa waktu hingga mencapai London di kompartemen yang sama dengan Harry, Ron, dan Ginny. Sementara Draco terlihat berada di kompartemen yang berisikan Blaise, Pansy, dan beberapa anak Slytherin kelas tujuh lainnya.

Menjelang sore, Hogwarts Ekspress memasuki peron 9 ¾ stasiun King's Cross. Seorang petugas membantu para siswa untuk keluar dua-dua supaya tidak dicurigai. Hermione dan Draco keluar terakhir setelah memastikan tak ada lagi siswa yang tertinggal atau mengalami masalah.

Keduanya mendorong troli mereka menembus dinding dan berjalan menyusuri peron sampai pada akhirnya menemukan orang tua mereka dan pasangan Weasley sedang asyik berbicara bersama. Pemandangan yang cukup aneh, mengingat di tahun-tahun sebelumnya Lucius Malfoy dan Arthur Weasley bisa terlibat baku hantam di depan umum, dan pasangan Granger bahkan pernah menerima pandangan jijik dari sang Malfoy senior. Hermione tersenyum lebar. Jatuhnya Voldemort menyisakan banyak keajaiban dan ini salah satunya.

Draco dan Hermione menyapa orang tua masing-masing dan tak lupa menyapa pasangan Weasley. Harry akan menghabiskan liburan di The Burrow bersama keluarga Weasley seperti biasa, karenanya ia bergabung dengan rombongan keluarga Weasley yang bersiap kembali ke St Ottery Catchpole dengan menggunakan mobil Kementerian.

Narcissa Malfoy dan Jane Granger saling mengecup pipi sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan, tak lupa Narcissa mengingatkan pasangan Granger sekali lagi mengenai undangan keluarga Malfoy untuk merayakan tahun baru di tempat mereka.

"Aku akan menjemput kalian tanggal 31 Desember pagi." Draco mengelus pipi kiri Hermione sedikit dengan ujung jarinya, "wajahmu tidak terkena _frostbite-_sengatan es kan?" tanyanya memastikan dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Hermione menggeleng riang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sampai ketemu saat Tahun Baru nanti, Draco." ucap Hermione manis sambil mencium pipi Draco. Mau tak mau Draco tersenyum.

Tanpa menyadari ada empat orang lagi selain mereka yang ikut tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

Tak terasa liburan Natal dan Tahun Baru telah berakhir. Hari kedua di tahun yang baru adalah waktunya untuk kembali ke sekolah. Stasiun King's Cross sudah ramai dipenuhi para murid Hogwarts dan orang tua yang mengantar anak-anak mereka.

Harry Potter, Ron dan Ginny Weasley terlihat berjalan beriringan menaiki Hogwarts Ekspress diiringi tatapan dari orang-orang. Sebagai veteran perang, mereka seringkali menjadi objek yang sangat menarik perhatian dari kalangan masyarakat sihir. Mereka sudah sangat terbiasa dengan lirikan dan pandangan serta bisikan orang-orang.

Tapi ada yang kurang dari rombongan para pahlawan perang yang sedang berjalan.

Hermione Granger tak terlihat berada di antara mereka.

--

"Oiii! Bisakah kau berlari sedikit lebih cepat lagi?!" terdengar suara seorang laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah berteriak pada seorang gadis berambut cokelat berombak di sepanjang peron stasiun King's Cross. Mereka berjalan cepat, setengah berlari sambil mendorong troli berisi koper-koper mereka, menyusuri peron keempat dan kelima. Nampaknya mereka berdua sedang mengejar kereta. Beberapa Muggle menoleh sambil melempar pandangan mencemooh ke arah mereka.

"Aku sudah berlari!" Hermione menjawab dengan gusar "Jika kita berlari lebih cepat dari ini maka troli ini bisa terguling tahu!" Draco tak menjawab. Ia membantu Hermione mendorong trolinya menembus tembok peron 9 ¾ bertepatan dengan suara peluit Hogwarts Ekspress berbunyi melengking menandakan si kereta sudah berangkat.

"_Bloody hell_! Keretanya sudah berangkat!" Si Ketua Murid laki-laki mencabut tongkat sihir dari kantong mantel panjangnya dan mengarahkannya ke troli yang mengangkut kopernya dan koper Hermione. "Transporte!" serunya.

Terdengar sedikit letupan dan kedua koper di atas troli menghilang. Draco telah memindahkan barang-barang mereka langsung ke gerbong barang Hogwarts Ekspress. Sekarang ini yang harus dilakukan adalah memindahkan _diri_ mereka ke dalam kereta yang sudah berjalan.

Beberapa penyihir di sekitar mereka menatap dengan raut wajah sedikit kebingungan. Keduanya terlihat begitu mencolok. Siapa penyihir di seluruh Inggris Raya yang tak mengenal Hermione Granger dan Draco Malfoy? Mereka baru beberapa minggu yang lalu menghiasi halaman utama Daily Prophet. Keduanya dikenal sebagai Ketua Murid dari Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Tapi ada yang janggal.

Kenapa Ketua Murid bisa _ketinggalan kereta_?

--

Draco memeluk pinggang Hermione sebelum mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Appareo!" Dan berikutnya kedua Ketua Murid menghilang bersamaan dengan bunyi pop nyaring.

Bruukkk!!! Keduanya mengalami pendaratan keras di lantai gerbong Hogwarts Ekspress. Hermione mengusap keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Apparate-Bersisian selalu mengakibatkan efek samping yang tidak pernah menyenangkan.

"Aduuuh… kepalaku pusing…" sambil meringis kesakitan Hermione mengangkat wajahnya. Dan bertemu mata dengan Draco yang memasang wajah dua kali lebih sakit.

"Yayaya… aku tahu kau menikmati ini, tapi sebaiknya kau bangun sekarang…" Draco mencoba bangkit sambil bertumpu dengan sikunya. Hermione baru sadar kalau sejak tadi ia berada dalam posisi bertumpukan dengan Draco. Ia buru-buru bangun dan membantu sang Ketua Murid laki-laki untuk berdiri.

Hermione memandang sekelilingnya dan mendapati bahwa mereka berada di gerbong barang. Tumpukan koper, sarang burung hantu, kandang binatang piaraan, rak penyimpan sapu terbang, dan barang lainnya, termasuk koper mereka berdua yang sebelumnya dikirim Draco nampak memenuhi seisi gerbong.

Draco membersihkan debu dari mantelnya yang mewah. Lalu mengajak Hermione untuk kembali ke kompartemen Ketua Murid yang letaknya di gerbong tengah.

--

Beberapa anak kelas satu menatap Ketua Murid mereka dengan sedikit bingung karena keduanya keluar dari gerbong barang. Draco menatap mereka dengan lirikan mata yang mengisyaratkan kami-sedang-patroli-jadi-jangan-tanya-tanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai kompartemen Ketua Murid. Hermione melepas mantelnya dan melipatnya sebelum pada akhirnya mulai berbicara. "Kan aku sudah bilang, lain kali jangan lama-lama kalau _menciumku_, apalagi saat kita hendak _mengejar kereta_!"

Draco melemparkan senyuman jahil sambil menempatkan diri di samping Hermione. Dengan santai ia memilin rambut Hermione dengan jari-jarinya. "Enak saja menimpakan semua kesalahan padaku, kau juga tidak buru-buru mengakhiri kan, akui saja kalau kau menikmatinya juga." Wajah Hermione memerah seketika dan ia memajukan bibirnya.

"Alasan!"

* * *

Kedua Ketua Murid langsung melaksanakan tugas mereka begitu menjejakkan kaki di Stasiun Hogsmeade. Mereka memastikan semua murid sudah terangkut kereta Thestral sebelum pada akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke kastil. Profesor Flitwick langsung mengunci gerbang dan mengaktifkan tabir pelindung Hogwarts tepat setelah mereka berdua memasuki kawasan halaman Hogwarts.

Hari sudah malam. Lapangan Hogwarts terlihat memutih tertutup hamparan salju bulan Januari yang masih tebal. Kedua Ketua Murid berjalan kaki dengan santai menuju kastil. Hermione meniup kedua tangannya yang terasa membeku karena tidak mengenakan sarung tangan. Uap nafasnya terlihat memutih. Dari gerakan bahunya yang sedikit bergetar, terlihat dengan mudah bahwa ia tengah kedinginan. Draco melirik partnernya.

"Kemarilah…" ujar Draco sambil membuka kancingnya, lalu ia melebarkan mantel kulitnya dengan gestur mengisyaratkan Hermione untuk mendekat. Sang gadis Gryffindor tersenyum seraya menempatkan diri di sisi kiri Draco. Sang Pangeran Slytherin merengkuh Hermione lebih mendekat ke tubuhnya sambil menutupkan mantelnya ke bahu Hermione. Dan mereka berdua berjalan bersisian dengan irama langkah yang selaras menuju pintu masuk kastil.

Tanpa sadar Draco mengetatkan pegangannya di bahu Hermione. Diliriknya sang Ketua Murid perempuan.

Draco merasa isi otaknya memutih. Entah darimana salju bisa menembus kepala dan topi bulu yang ia kenakan. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya amat sulit mengendalikan sisi tubuhnya yang sebelah kiri. Ia tak tahu kenapa lengan kirinya nampak mati rasa. Ia tak mengerti kenapa lehernya seperti tercekat. Ia tak tahu kenapa dadanya begitu sesak. Ia tak tahu, kenapa isi perutnya terasa campur aduk.

Hanya karena Hermione kini berada di pelukannya.

Tak terasa mereka berdua telah mencapai pintu besi kastil. Draco mendorong pintunya kuat-kuat dan memastikannya telah tertutup rapat sebelum mereka meneruskan berjalan hingga mencapai asrama Ketua Murid.

--

Draco menyalakan perapian di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Jam besar di sudut ruangan masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Cukup banyak waktu tersisa untuk turun makan malam. Hermione langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk berendam air panas. Sementara Draco turun ke Aula Besar.

Blaise melambaikan tangan dari meja Slytherin ke arah Draco saat sang Ketua Murid memasuki Aula Besar. Draco mengambil kursi di samping Blaise sambil menebarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Mana Pansy? Tumben dia tidak berada disini?" Blaise menyeringai jahil sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke meja Ravenclaw. Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya dengan sorot mata takjub. Pansy terlihat di meja Ravenclaw sedang bercanda mesra dengan seorang anak laki-laki kelas tujuh Ravenclaw. Draco tak ingat siapa namanya (dan tak peduli juga), tapi yang membuatnya takjub adalah saat ia melihat tangan Pansy dan tangan si anak-Ravenclaw itu saling terjalin di atas meja.

"Wow… sejak kapan?" tanya Draco seraya melirik Blaise yang sudah tersenyum lebar. Jarang-jarang Draco melihat Pansy yang nampak dekat dengan seorang laki-laki, sepanjang yang ia ketahui, seorang Pansy adalah gadis yang sangat ketat memilih pasangan. Pansy tidak akan mau didekati laki-laki yang rata-rata. Draco menatap Pansy dan pasangan barunya dengan pandangan kagum sampai akhirnya ia kembali disadarkan oleh sikutan Blaise di lengan kirinya.

"Sejak kapan kau tanya? Sejak awal musim dingin ini mereka sudah dekat! Hahaha… kemana saja kau? Sibuk dengan Ketua Murid perempuan?" goda Blaise habis-habisan. Draco hanya tertawa sambil balas menyenggol sahabatnya.

"Aku serius! Mengapa Pansy tak memberitahuku?" tanya Draco penasaran. Blaise kembali mengeluarkan seringai mautnya yang terbentang dari telinga ke telinga.

"Bagaimana Pansy mau memberitahumu? Kau disibukkan dengan banyak hal. Lagipula, perhatianmu nampak tercurah total kepada seseorang." Blaise menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti pada Draco yang mulai memasang tampang bingung, "apa maksudmu Blaise?"

Blaise memutar matanya sedikit, lalu ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum mulai melanjutkan, "Draco… Draco… kami semua masih memiliki mata yang awas. Sepertinya kau harus diberitahu bahwa sepasang matamu itu tidak diciptakan hanya untuk memburu Snitch!" Blaise menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco dengan lagak seperti seorang kakak.

"Kami tahu Draco, kami bisa melihatnya. Nampaknya hanya tinggal kamu satu-satunya manusia di Hogwarts ini yang belum menyadarinya…ah, ini akan jadi lebih sulit dari yang kukira…" desah Blaise sambil memijit-mijit dahinya seolah ia pusing berat.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti…" gerutu Draco. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan penuh teka-teki yang sudah menjadi ciri khas Blaise, karenanya Draco tak mau ambil pusing menebak-nebak. Dilihatnya piring-piring makanan sudah tersaji di meja makan dan ia segera menyambar sepotong sandwich salami dan paha ayam panggang. Blaise hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya sembari menuangkan kopi moka ke pialanya.

"Yah, bukan pada tempatnya jika kau mendengarnya dari kami. Kau harus mencari sendiri jawabannya, ah, Hermione!" seru Blaise sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Hermione yang baru saja muncul di pintu Aula Besar. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan menangkap isyarat Blaise dan datang mendekat.

"Nah jagoan, selamat menikmati makan malam…" ucap Blaise sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar mencurigakan. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Draco seolah menyemangati. Lalu melenggang pergi membawa pialanya dan tak lupa menyambar beberapa potong sandwich keju. Hermione memandanginya dengan alis berkerut saat tiba di tempat Draco.

"Kenapa dia pergi? Lalu ada keperluan apa memanggilku? Oh Draco, kau tahu kan tidak boleh makan dengan _dua tangan memegang makanan yang berbeda_, gunakan piring dan kau sudah tahu apa gunanya garpu dan pisau di samping piring…" seru Hermione tanpa jeda napas begitu ia duduk di samping Draco. Partnernya hanya melirik sedikit, lalu menghabiskan sisa sandwich di tangan kirinya dan meletakkan tulang sisa ayam di piring.

"Santai sajalah…" Draco menyorongkan kedua belah tangannya ke Hermione yang sudah siap dengan tongkat sihirnya. Hermione memutar matanya sambil menggumamkan mantra pembersih ke tangan Draco. Mereka berdua makan malam dengan santai sambil diselingi adu argumen seru. Sesekali Hermione akan mengelapkan sisa makanan di sudut bibir Draco, sementara Draco selalu siap mengambilkan jika Hermione menginginkan makanan tertentu.

Tanpa menyadari seisi Aula Besar memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh arti.

* * *

"Oh Draco, memangnya sesulit apa sih memakai kaos atau piama saat tidur?" gerutu Hermione saat Draco berjalan hilir mudik di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid setelah mereka kembali dari makan malam. Mereka sudah berganti baju dan siap untuk tidur. Draco belum kapok mengenakan baju tidur favoritnya. Celana training panjang warna Slytherin. Tanpa atasan.

Sebenarnya Hermione sudah terbiasa dengan Draco dan kostum tidurnya yang seperti itu. Tapi sekarang musim dingin, dan pengalaman bersama Draco yang _sakit_ membuat Hermione tak mau mengambil resiko. Ia kini tahu bahwa Draco lebih berbahaya saat sakit di tempat tidur ketimbang saat dia sehat.

"Tenang sajalah, kali ini toh aku tidak sedang berada dalam kutukan, ruangan ini sangat hangat, dan aku akan tidur dengan jendela tertutup…" balas Draco sambil menjatuhkan diri di sofa besar dan menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja. Hermione berkacak pinggang.

"Terserahlah, aku akan tidur dalam lima menit, kalau kau masih mau bangun, jangan lupa matikan api perapian."

"Hei, tak ada ciuman selamat malam untukku?" goda Draco.

"Yeah… jawabannya tentunya tidak! Kecuali kita di bawah mistletoe seperti kemarin. Aku tak bisa dengan seenaknya memberikan ciuman, setidaknya kau harus menjadi pacarku dulu untuk itu…" ujar Hermione santai sambil mengikat rambutnya menjadi kuncir kuda.

"Yah, baiklah kalau memang harus begitu, aku bersedia…" gerakan Hermione terhenti.

"Eh… sori, apa tadi? Sepertinya pendengaranku bermasalah…" pinta Hermione tak yakin sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Draco memandang Hermione sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Tanpa sadar ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Ah... nampaknya… kita harus tidur sekarang…" ujarnya sedikit gugup. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu membalikkan tubuh untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

**Notes :**

Mantra Transporte murni ngarang.

Sorry for the delay. Tadinya gw berencana untuk ngepost chapter ini tanggal 24 karena sambutan review sangat luar biasa.

Sebelumnya gw mencoba menuliskan apa yang dilakukan Hermione dan Draco saat dinner Tahun Baru di rumah keluarga Malfoy. Tapi setelah panjangnya cukup untuk satu kisah yang bisa berdiri sendiri, pada akhirnya gw memutuskan untuk tidak jadi memasukkan plot itu ke cerita utama dan merombak ulang chapter ini secara total. Dan itu berarti penulisan ulang dari awal.

Gw coba lakukan yang terbaik, gw nggak mau mengerjakan cerita yang asal jadi.

Apa yang terjadi saat liburan Tahun Baru Hermione bersama The Malfoys pengen gw bikin lagi jadi cerita terpisah, gimana? Yang setuju klik review, kalo lebih dari sepuluh yang setuju, akan gw post setelah diedit.

This story will ends by next chapter. September 11th 2009.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : All Potterverse belongs to the almighty JK Rowling. I made no money, I only owns the plot, enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

"Ooooiii!!! Draco! Awas bludger dari sebelah kananmu!!!" teriakan Zabini Blaise terdengar nyaring menggema dari ujung ke ujung lapangan quidditch. Seluruh pemain tim Slytherin yang tengah berlatih turut menolehkan kepala mereka ke orang yang diteriaki oleh sang Kapten.

Draco Malfoy menghindar dari bludger yang terbang melesat ke arahnya pada saat-saat terakhir. Ujung sapunya tersenggol sedikit sehingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan untuk beberapa detik. Blaise terbang cepat mendekati Draco yang masih terlihat pucat karena kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu Draco? Mengapa kau bengong saja sejak tadi? Ayolah serius sedikit, minggu depan kita akan melawan Hufflepuff, memang bukan lawan berat tapi tidak boleh lengah juga." Tegur Blaise. Draco hanya menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan yang setengah kosong.

"Ya…" ia hanya membalas dengan jawaban pendek sebelum pada akhirnya melesat meninggalkan Blaise untuk mencari Snitch. Sang Kapten tim Slytherin menggelengkan kepalanya. Draco benar-benar aneh beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia lebih banyak diam, nampak banyak pikiran, dan sering tertangkap basah sedang melamun dengan mata kosong menerawang.

"Ia benar-benar memerlukan pertolongan…" gumam Blaise.

--

"Kau tidak kembali ke kastil?" tanya Blaise di ruang ganti saat mereka selesai berlatih. Hari mulai gelap, dan udara sangat dingin. Draco menggeleng. Kecuali sang Ketua Murid, semua anggota tim Slytherin sudah berganti baju dan siap kembali ke kastil Hogwarts. Blaise mengangguk, "baiklah, jangan lupa mengunci ruangan jika kau sudah selesai." Ujarnya sambil melempar kunci ruang ganti yang disatukan dengan kunci peti penyimpanan bola milik tim Slytherin. Draco mengangguk sambil menangkap kunci yang dilempar Blaise. Ia hanya memerlukan Snitch.

Draco terbang setinggi seratus meter dari permukaan tanah. Tanpa memedulikan udara dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Ia hanya diam. Snitch berputar-putar di sekitar kepalanya, tetapi ia tak peduli. Pikiran sang Pangeran Slytherin melayang jauh pada kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"AAAAARRGGHHHHHHH!!!!" jerit Draco sambil memacu Thunderbolt melesat turun dengan gerakan menukik berkecepatan tinggi, dalam beberapa detik ia sudah kembali berada seratus meter di atas permukaan tanah, tapi kali ini dengan Snitch yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya. Dilepasnya Snitch sekali lagi. Dan kembali ditangkapnya dalam waktu beberapa detik.

Dan dilepasnya lagi.

Tak peduli cahaya matahari sudah benar-benar hilang. Draco kembali mengulangi apa yang ia perbuat sebelumnya. Melepas Snitch. Menangkapnya. Melepas. Menangkap. Ia hanya bisa mengosongkan kepalanya pada saat fokus mengejar si bola emas. Draco hampir tak tahan lagi. Ia harus mengalihkan pikirannya dari seorang gadis Gryffindor.

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. Her. Mio. Ne.

Dan sekali lagi terdengar suara jeritan frustrasi Draco Malfoy dari arah lapangan Quidditch.

* * *

"Kau darimana saja Draco? Kau belum makan malam? Aduh, seragammu penuh es begini, bagaimana kalau kau terkena _hypothermia_? Bagaimana kalau kau mandi air panas dulu? Aku akan menyiapkan minuman hangat…" serbuan pertanyaan Ketua Murid perempuan menyambut Draco saat ia memasuki Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid pukul sembilan malam itu.

Sang Pangeran Slytherin tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum saat Hermione membantu Draco melepas jubah seragamnya yang berat dan basah kuyup terkena lelehan salju. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Draco terulur menyentuh pipi kiri Hermione.

"Draco! Kau membeku! Tanganmu dingin sekali!" seru Hermione heboh begitu tangan Draco mengelus pipinya. Hermione menangkap tangan Draco dan menarik partnernya langsung ke kamar mandi menuju jacuzzi. Dibukanya keran yang langsung menyemburkan air panas. Lalu Hermione membuka satu keran lagi yang mengucurkan susu. Dalam sekejap kamar mandi dipenuhi uap hangat yang bercampur wangi susu. Draco berkedip-kedip takjub.

"Hei, kau tahu darimana kalau aku suka mandi susu?" Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Tentu saja, aku tahu kau hobi sekali mandi, dan setiap kali kau kehujanan, kedinginan, atau kecapekan, kamar mandi selalu bau susu. Lagipula susu bagus untuk relaksasi, mengembalikan kelembaban kulit, dan yang terpenting, kau bisa langsung minum dari kerannya. Nah, sekarang kau mandilah." Jawabnya lugas. Draco menatap kagum. Hermione benar-benar mengerti dirinya.

"Tak mau mandi sama-sama?"

"Sudah mandi tadi sore."

--

Draco keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan jubah mandinya yang berwarna hijau zamrud berhiaskan huruf M besar di dada kiri. Ia mengendus wangi yang enak dari arah _pantry_. Dan dilihatnya Hermione tengah berkutat disana. Draco mendekat dan mendapati semangkuk sup krim panas yang ditemani roti panggang bawang putih yang harum mengepul sudah siap di meja _pantry_. Draco menyeringai lebar saat ia duduk di kursi sambil mencomot sepotong roti panggang.

"Oh _honestly,_ bagian dari tata krama adalah memakai baju sebelum makan, dan seharusnya kau tak perlu lagi diingatkan soal itu Draco…" tegur Hermione, tapi anehnya, bibirnya tersenyum. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melempar pandangan menggoda.

"Tak apalah, toh bukan yang pertama kalinya ini kau melihatku telanjang." Wajah Hermione memerah seketika karena ia teringat kejadian saat Draco terpeleset hingga handuknya lepas di depan ibunya sendiri. Dan detik berikutnya sang Ketua Murid perempuan tertawa geli sendiri.

"Yayaya… lakukan saja sesukamu kalau begitu." Hermione meletakkan sebuah _pitcher_ berisi butterbeer panas dan dua cangkir di meja _pantry_. Ia lantas duduk di kursi yang ada di samping Draco. Sang Ketua Murid laki-laki makan dengan santai sementara Hermione mendaraskan mantra pengering ke rambut Draco yang basah.

--

Draco Malfoy menatap langit-langit kanopi tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan hampa. Ia tak bisa memejamkan mata sama sekali. Meski tubuhnya kelelahan luar biasa akibat latihan berat yang ia paksakan sendiri, tapi ia tetap tak bisa beristirahat. Pikirannya penuh tertuju pada satu orang.

Draco tak mengerti. Sejak ia bercakap-cakap dengan Blaise di hari pertama masuk sekolah, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang selama ini tidur dalam dirinya seolah terbangun. Entah kenapa ia merasa kini kebersamaannya dengan Hermione bagaikan pisau bermata dua.

Keberadaan Hermione disisinya nampak begitu wajar sehingga Draco tak bisa membayangkan hari-hari tanpa Hermione nanti setelah mereka lulus. Di lain pihak, Draco begitu tersiksa dengan perasaan aneh di dadanya, dan ketakutan yang menyesakkan setiap ia membayangkan di masa depan Hermione akan memperlakukan orang selain dirinya dengan perlakuan yang sama, mungkin lebih. Ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan kegelisahannya. Apapun itu, ia harus mengambil keputusan secepat mungkin.

"Sepertinya… aku mulai gila…" desah Draco sambil mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya pada dirinya sendiri dan menggumamkan mantra penidur.

* * *

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Tak ada pelajaran dan bangun sedikit siang takkan merugikan siapapun. Draco membuka mata begitu sinar matahari tipis menerpa langsung wajahnya. Ia merutuk sedikit karena selalu lupa memasang tirai di seluruh penjuru ruang Ketua Murid. Draco bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengenakan sandal tidur dan langsung keluar.

"Selamat pagi Draco; ya ampun kau tidur telanjang dada lagi; ah, kau mau susu cokelat?" sapa Hermione hangat begitu Draco muncul di Ruang Rekreasi. Draco mengangkat satu alisnya saat mendapati Hermione sudah siap dengan dua mug berisi susu cokelat panas. Semenjak ia sembuh dari sakit Hermione selalu menyediakan bagian susu untuknya setiap pagi.

Kedua Ketua Murid menikmati susu panas mereka di depan perapian Ruang Rekreasi yang menyala sedang. Mendekati pertengahan bulan Januari, cuaca musim dingin mencapai puncaknya. Hanya murid-murid yang betul-betul kebosanan yang mau berjalan-jalan keluar kastil. Draco melirik Hermione yang tengah bersandar di pundaknya.

"Hermione, kau mau ke Hogsmeade hari ini?"

--

Sebagai Ketua Murid, Hermione dan Draco memiliki kebebasan mutlak untuk mengunjungi desa Hogsmeade. Bisa dengan alasan meninjau keadaan sebelum kunjungan selanjutnya, atau sekedar mengurus pemesanan suplai kebutuhan murid-murid Hogwarts yang belum diperbolehkan mengunjungi Hogsmeade. Bahkan kadang Draco mengunjungi Hogsmeade hanya untuk membeli berbotol-botol Wiski Api, butterbeer, bahkan pernah ia pergi dan kembali dengan hanya membawa sekantong permen Kerumunan Kecoak.

Hermione mengancingkan mantel wolnya, memasang muffler dan topi rajutnya, lalu menghampiri Draco yang juga sudah siap di dekat jendela yang dibukanya lebar-lebar. "Hujan saljunya sudah berhenti, lihat, cuaca bagus hari ini." Draco tersenyum lebar sambil melayangkan pandangan keluar kastil. Hermione ikut melongok keluar jendela.

"Baiklah, aku akan turun untuk meminta kereta Thestral disiapkan…" ujarnya ceria. Tapi Draco menahannya dengan seringai jahil dan Thunderbolt ditangan.

"Merepotkan, kita terbang saja."

--

Draco dan Hermione terbang santai melewati menara-menara tertinggi kastil Hogwarts. Hermione duduk di bagian depan sapu, sambil bersandar di dada Draco yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Kali ini tidak ada kereta yang harus dikejar, Draco memacu sapunya dengan kecepatan rendah. Ia tak ingin Hermione menjadi trauma dengan terbang. Draco menerbangkan Thunderbolt begitu tinggi dan dengan keseimbangan sempurna Draco menghentikan sapu balapnya di udara, sehingga ia dan Hermione bisa melihat dengan leluasa ke sekeliling mereka. Hermione menahan napasnya dengan kagum.

Ia belum pernah melihat pemandangan Hogwarts yang begitu indah dari ketinggian sedikitnya tiga ratus meter di atas permukaan tanah. Nyaris tak ada yang menghalangi pandangannya. Padang rumput disekeliling Hogwarts tertutup hamparan salju tebal. Pepohonan di Hutan Terlarang terlihat begitu cantik dengan tetesan es yang menguntai di setiap dahan. Permukaan danau hitam Hogwarts terlihat rata karena membeku. Hari ini cukup cerah, tak ada awan dan matahari bersinar pucat. Senyum Hermione mengembang.

"Oh Draco… ini indah sekali…" bisiknya lembut. Draco tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia melepaskan pegangannya di Thunderbolt dan menggunakan kedua belah tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh Hermione. Satu memeluk pinggang dan satu lagi memeluk pundak Hermione dari belakang. Di luar dugaannya, Hermione tak menunjukkan reaksi perlawanan. Gadis itu justru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco.

"Draco? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Hermione dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Draco mengetatkan pelukannya seolah tak mau melepas Hermione. Sang Ketua Murid perempuan memutar tubuh dan kepalanya sedikit sehingga ia bisa menatap langsung ke mata abu-abu kebiruan Draco.

Dan detik berikutnya waktu seolah berhenti saat Draco mencium lembut Hermione.

--

"Aa… Dra… Draco… kamu… apa…" seru Hermione gelagapan begitu bibir mereka terpisah. "Ka…maksudmu apa sih?" tanya sang gadis Gryffindor dengan wajah merah padam karena malu. Hermione langsung memutar kembali tubuhnya kedepan, membelakangi Draco, meski begitu, ia tidak berusaha membebaskan diri dari dekapan Draco. Sang Pangeran Slytherin tersenyum. Dan ia berbisik di telinga Hermione.

"Aku menginginkanmu Hermione… Jadilah milikku dan sebagai gantinya aku milikmu seutuhnya. Tak akan kubiarkan ada laki-laki lain menyentuhmu, dan tak akan ada perempuan lain yang akan menyentuhku… _ever._"

Kedua mata cokelat Hermione terbelalak seketika. Ia bisa merasakan kuatnya debaran jantung Draco lewat punggungnya yang menempel dengan dada sang pewaris Malfoy. Dari nada suara Draco, Hermione tak menemukan sedikitpun keraguan. Untuk beberapa lama sang gadis terdiam. Sampai pada akhirnya Hermione memutar wajahnya sekali lagi dan ia bertemu pandang dengan Draco yang sudah memasang wajah tegang sejak tadi. Hermione menyunggingkan senyumnya yang termanis.

"Baiklah aku mau, tapi kita jadi tidak nih ke Hogsmeade?"

Senyum Draco mengembang. Akan ada banyak waktu untuk menikmati kunjungan ke Hogsmeade berdua dengan Hermione nanti. Sekarang ini rasanya ia ingin memeluk Hermione sekuatnya hingga kehabisan tenaga.

* * *

Hari berganti hari dengan cepat. Bulan Januari berakhir dan musim semi sudah di depan mata.

"Memangnya benar Ketua Murid kita berpacaran?" terdengar suara bisik-bisik beberapa murid Ravenclaw kelas empat di sebuah sudut kelas Transfigurasi. Yang lain menimpali, "gosipnya sih begitu, tapi bukankah mereka memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu? Mereka sering terlihat dekat satu sama lain tapi mereka masih sering bertengkar disana-sini…" perkataan ini ditimpali oleh yang lainnya, "Masa iya sih, mereka tidak mengumumkan apapun mengenai hubungan mereka."

Gosip begitu santer terdengar dari setiap balik dinding batu Hogwarts. Entah siapa yang memulai, spekulasi bahwa Draco dan Hermione kini sudah menjadi pasangan nampak sudah tersebar merata di setiap kalangan. Banyak yang percaya, tetapi banyak juga yang masih meragukan kebenaran gosipnya.

--

"Oh _honestly_, Draco, kebetulan tak akan terjadi dua kali seperti saat ujian Ramuan semester kemarin, kapan kau mau mulai belajar? Kita akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan dalam beberapa minggu kedepan, kau tahu?!!" seru Hermione dengan suara tinggi sambil menjejalkan gulungan-gulungan perkamen ke dalam tasnya di Aula Besar saat makan siang. Yang diteriaki hanya melirik santai sambil mengunyah kentang goreng yang dihidangkan siang itu.

"Kau kan sudah belajar, lagipula nilai O bisa dengan mudah kita dapatkan dengan membuat Ramuan yang _laku di pasaran_…" balas Draco enteng. Hermione mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Kau lebih suka burung Kenari yang bisa berkicau mengenai teori Ramuan, Draco?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis dengan nada mengancam. Wajah Draco memucat seketika. Harry, Ron, Ginny dan Blaise yang juga sedang menikmati makan siang hanya memutar mata dan menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan kedua Ketua Murid.

Nyaris tak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

--

* * *

_**Epilog  


* * *

  
**_

Peron 9 ¾ Stasiun King's Cross London nampak ramai dipenuhi para penyihir. Hari ini adalah hari pertama di bulan September. Waktunya bagi anak-anak penyihir untuk kembali ke sekolah setelah mengosongkan isi kepala selama liburan musim panas. Dan hari ini pula anak-anak penyihir yang berusia sebelas tahun, akan menjalani hari pertamanya di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts.

Sepasang suami istri penyihir berjalan menyusuri sepanjang peron 9 ¾ sambil mendorong troli berisi barang-barang milik anak mereka. Jubah mereka yang terbuat dari sutera mewah nampak berkibar anggun tertiup angin musim gugur. Seekor burung hantu elang nampak bertengger gagah sambil menyisiri bulu emasnya di dalam sangkar berukir mewah yang diletakkan di atas koper beremblem huruf M besar berwarna perak yang berada di troli yang tengah didorong sang suami.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang platinum berombak dan bermata biru nampak berlari-lari di depan orang tuanya yang sedang mendorong troli. Ia menghampiri sekelompok anak penyihir lain yang berada tak jauh dari orang tua mereka. Dalam waktu singkat ia sudah tertawa-tawa bersama mereka dengan riangnya.

Seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut hitam dan bermata hijau cemerlang dengan bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir di dahi melambaikan tangan kepada orang tua si anak. Kedua penyihir yang baru datang membalas sapaan mereka.

"Draco, Mione! Lama sekali tidak bertemu!"

"Kau berlebihan Harry, kita baru saja menghabiskan liburan musim panas bersama-sama di villa kami di Maldives bulan lalu." balas Draco sambil menepuk hangat pundak Harry. Ia menatap lurus ke balik pundak Harry dan menemukan putranya sedang berbicara bersama-sama dengan putra tertua Harry, James Sirius. Sementara itu istri Harry, Ginny Potter terlihat berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Aaah, hari ini putra kalian akan menjalani hari pertamanya di Hogwarts, bersama dengan James kami, bagaimana perasaanmu Hermione?" Ginny mengedipkan matanya pada Hermione.

"Campur aduk Ginny… rasanya seperti diriku sendiri yang baru masuk ke Hogwarts! Sebaiknya ia masuk Gryffindor atau Ravenclaw, aku sudah mencoba mengajarinya beberapa sihir sederhana dari buku mantra standar tingkat pertama, tapi ia selalu berhasil melarikan diri dengan berbagai cara! Sifat malas belajarnya sudah pasti bukan menurun dariku!" Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya frustrasi. Draco melirik Hermione sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu ikut berbicara;

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaannya, jika berkutat dengan pelajaran terus bisa-bisa dia masuk Ravenclaw. Anakku jauh lebih baik berada di Slytherin, atau bolehlah di Gryffindor, yang terpenting adalah ia harus bermain Quidditch untuk tim asrama. Kebangetan kalau tidak main, aku sudah membelikannya sapu Illusion edisi terbatas untuk ulang tahunnya tiga bulan lagi…"

"Illusion edisi terbatas? Hei, aku juga berniat membelikan itu untuk James, sapu balap dengan kualitas terbaik dari yang ada di pasaran sekarang ini. Bisa bergerak cepat bagai bayangan, karena itu dinamai Sapu Ilusi. Berapa harganya?" Harry menyela pembicaraan dengan antusias. Sementara Hermione mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kalian ini! Bagaimana jika nanti anak-anak kita berakhir seperti _kalian bertiga_ dulu sewaktu bermain untuk Piala Asrama? Berminggu-minggu di Rumah Sakit, dengan tulang-tulang patah dan sekujur tubuh penuh dengan goresan luka?!" suara Hermione mulai meninggi, hampir menjerit. Ginny tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Draco tersenyum sambil menarik istrinya ke pelukannya. "Tak apa, Mione… pokoknya anak laki-laki kita tak masalah masuk Asrama manapun, yang penting dia main Quidditch!" Hermione melirik sebal suaminya sambil menyikut sedikit dada Draco.

"Justru itu yang kukhawatirkan, tahu!" Semua ikut terbahak.

--

Peluit Hogwarts Ekspress berbunyi kencang. Menandakan keretanya siap berangkat. Para anak-anak penyihir memeluk orang tua mereka sebagai tanda perpisahan dan berlari menuju kereta. Tak terkecuali anak berambut pirang berombak yang berlari-lari kecil ke arah Draco dan Hermione.

"Mum… Dad… aku pergi dulu, Hermes akan kukirim tepat setelah aku tahu masuk asrama mana!" serunya bersemangat sambil memeluk erat Hermione, lalu ia memeluk Draco sambil berujar "tenang saja Dad, aku akan masuk ke tim Quidditch, kebetulan Mum sudah mengajariku mantra Confundus saat libur musim panas kemarin, aku yakin pasti berguna!" ucapnya sambil menyeringai jahil. Lalu ia kembali berlari menaiki kereta.

"Benar-benar anakku… dan anakmu…" ledek Draco pada Hermione yang wajahnya sudah memerah. "Dia anakku karena tahu bagaimana caranya mencapai tujuan dengan berbagai cara, dan dia anakmu karena sudah menguasai mantra Confundus bahkan sebelum hari pertama ia bersekolah!" Draco tak tahan untuk tak tertawa saat istrinya mulai memukulinya karena malu.

Draco memeluk Hermione erat sambil mengawasi saat putra mereka memasuki gerbong Hogwarts Ekspress, duduk di kompartemen yang sama dengan James Potter, lalu melambaikan tangan kepada kedua orangtuanya dari jendela.

Harry dan Ginny juga melambaikan tangan kepada putra sulung mereka. Lalu segera berpamitan dengan Draco dan Hermione, karena mereka harus menjemput dua orang lagi anak mereka yang dititipkan bersama sang kakek dan nenek di The Burrow.

* * *

Draco dan Hermione terus memandangi arah kepergian kereta hingga Hogwarts Ekspress menghilang dari pandangan. Draco memeluk Hermione dari belakang dengan sayang.

Sebutir air mata mengalir dari pipi Hermione dan menetes di punggung tangan Draco yang langsung mengusap air mata istrinya.

"Apa yang kau tangisi, Mione?" tanya Draco lembut dengan bibir menempel di rambut Hermione. Sang istri mengusap air mata yang siap mengalir dari matanya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir… setelah apa yang terjadi dalam hidupku selama ini… sebelumnya aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan bahwa hari ini akan datang…" Draco mengetatkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hermione sebelum istrinya melanjutkan,

"Mm hmm,… kita semua sudah menjalani berbagai ujian berat hingga pada akhirnya kita bisa berdiri di sini, memandang kepergian Hogwarts Ekspress dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, dulu kita yang dilepas orang tua kita disini, tapi sekarang kitalah yang melepas…" Hermione sedikit tertawa. Draco melepas nafas lega karena tangisan istrinya bukan air mata kesedihan.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Malfoy Manor akan benar-benar sepi tanpa keberadaannya… hmm… bagaimana jika kita membuat satu anak lagi?" goda Draco. Hermione ikut tertawa.

"Ahh, kau tahu suamiku? Selama ini aku selalu mengingat dengan baik keajaiban-keajaiban hebat yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku," ujar Hermione antusias sambil memutar tubuhnya sehingga posisinya kini berhadapan dengan Draco. Suaminya mengangkat kedua alisnya pertanda siap mendengarkan.

"Keajaiban pertama dalam hidupku adalah pada waktu aku tahu bahwa diriku penyihir! Surat dari Hogwarts yang pertama sempat kuanggap sebagai lelucon, hingga pada akhirnya Professor McGonagall datang ke rumah sebagai perwakilan sekolah dan menjelaskan segalanya pada kedua orangtuaku… mereka tadinya tak percaya, tapi pada akhirnya mereka membolehkanku berangkat ke Hogwarts…" Hermione bercerita dengan mata bersinar, seolah kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Hermione mengambil napas sebentar sebelum mulai berbicara lagi, "dan keajaiban yang kedua adalah saat aku bertemu dengan Harry dan Ron. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang luar biasa. Meski kami tak selamanya akur, tapi pada akhirnya mereka membuktikan diri mereka sebagai sahabat yang loyal, yang bersedia berkorban demi teman, dan menjadi bagian dari trio Gryffindor bersama mereka adalah salah satu kebanggaan tersendiri!"

Draco mengangguk-angguk, "Ya, dan mengerjai kalian trio Gryffindor adalah keasyikan tersendiri bagiku waktu itu…" Hermione mencubit lengan suaminya dengan gemas. Draco menarik Hermione ke bangku stasiun terdekat untuk duduk supaya bisa mendengarkan istrinya dengan lebih seksama.

"Dan apa yang ketiga?" tanya Draco sambil membawakan Hermione segelas kopi yang baru saja ia beli dari booth penjual kopi. Ia duduk di samping Hermione sambil bersiap kembali mendengarkan. Hermione menghirup sedikit kopinya sebelum melanjutkan,

"Oh iya, kau ingat pada saat aku bertemu Viktor…"

Wajah Draco berubah cemberut seketika. Hermione hampir menyemburkan kopi di mulutnya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi Draco. Ia lupa untuk sesaat bahwa Viktor Krum adalah salah satu laki-laki yang berada di urutan teratas daftar hitam Draco selain Ron Weasley dan Cormac McLaggen, karena merupakan salah satu dari beberapa laki-laki yang pernah dekat dengan Hermione, pengecualian untuk Cormac, Draco memasukkannya dalam daftar hitam bukan karena ia mantan Hermione, tapi karena Cormac terus mencoba mendekati Hermione, bahkan setelah mereka menikah.

"Dengarkan aku duluuu… ini bukan keajaiban yang ketiga, kau tahu, saat Viktor memilihku untuk menjadi partnernya di pesta dansa tahun keempat, kau ingat bahwa beberapa jam sebelumnya kau menyihir gigiku hingga memanjang luar biasa?" Draco mau tak mau mengangguk. "Nah, berkat itu aku pada akhirnya mendapatkan gigi yang cantik, bukan? Sejak itu aku jadi lebih percaya diri dan dapat meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa diriku sebenarnya cantik… kau tahu, Pansy yang dulu mengatakan bahwa aku cantik memukau hanya jika dibandingkan dengan bajing…"

Draco mau tak mau ikut tertawa. Saat itu ia juga masih memiliki pandangan yang berbeda mengenai Hermione. Dirinya di tahun keempat bahkan sama sekali tidak sudi melayangkan pandangan lebih dari sedetik pada Hermione tanpa mengirimkan satu atau dua kutukan.

"Dan keajaiban yang ketiga adalah saat aku menyadari kami masih hidup di akhir perjalanan berkelana mencari Horcrux." Kedua mata cokelat Hermione memandang menerawang jauh ke depan selagi ia mengingat kembali kenangannya saat sedang di tengah perjalanan bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu Draco… saat itu pertemanan kami diuji dengan hebat. Suasana begitu mencekam. Kami diburu dan kepala kami dihargai tinggi. Kami masih begitu muda dan kami nyaris kehilangan arah. Nyawa kami rasanya bagai seutas benang tipis yang bisa putus kapan saja karena banyaknya yang memburu kami… benar-benar keajaiban saat kami bisa melewati itu semua…" Hermione memejamkan matanya. Air mukanya berubah sendu selagi ia bercerita.

Draco hanya menunduk sambil menyesap kopinya. Ia juga teringat akan masa-masa kelam itu. Saat itu ia sendiri terkurung di Malfoy Manor bersama ibu dan ayahnya. Mereka tak mampu melawan dan hanya bisa menawarkan rumah mereka untuk dijadikan markas besar para Pelahap Maut.

Saat ini seluruh masyarakat sihir di Inggris Raya telah mengetahui petualangan Harry, Ron dan Hermione dengan detil. Karena beberapa tahun setelah kelulusan mereka dari Hogwarts, Hermione menulis sebuah memoar perjalanan yang memuat cerita mereka memburu sisa Horcrux dan mencari Relikui Kematian. Buku tulisannya laku begitu keras dan dijadikan sebagai salah satu rujukan dalam kajian sejarah sihir kontemporer.

Hermione juga membantu menerjemahkan buku kuno _Kisah-Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita_ yang diwariskan Dumbledore ke bahasa Inggris dari huruf Rune Kuno sehingga anak-anak penyihir maupun anak-anak Muggle dapat menyerap moral dari cerita-cerita di dalam bukunya.

"…dan keajaiban yang ketiga ini diikuti oleh yang keempat," wajah Hermione berubah cerah kembali. "Keajaiban dalam hidupku yang keempat adalah pada saat runtuhnya rezim Voldemort. Segalanya berubah menjadi jauh lebih baik. Status darah hilang. Tak ada lagi sebutan darah-murni atau kelahiran Muggle. Persatuan antar-asrama yang dicita-citakan Professor Dumbledore terwujud saat Hogwarts dibuka kembali." Senyum Hermione mengembang.

"- _honestly_, aku dulu bahkan tidak berani memimpikan kedamaian seperti ini akan datang. Dimana orangtuaku dan orangtuamu bisa bercakap-cakap bersama-sama tanpa perbedaan status. Luar biasa…" Draco ikut tersenyum. Ia juga salah satu yang merasa sangat lega dengan jatuhnya rezim Voldemort. Orang tuanya diampuni di Wizengamot karena kesaksian Harry yang tampil menguatkan posisi mereka. Seluruh negeri bersuka ria, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memulihkan segala kondisi.

"Sedangkan yang kelima… yaitu pada saat kau mempermalukanku di depan seisi penjuru Hogwarts saat hari kelulusan kita…" ujar Hermione dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Draco tertawa lebar dengan bangga.

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau menangis bahagia waktu itu?" godanya.

"Oh diamlah…" tukas Hermione dengan bibir tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar membuatku mati kutu di hadapan seluruh Professor dan seisi Hogwarts kau tahu… disaat kau harusnya memberikan pidato perpisahan sebagai Ketua Murid, kau malah berlutut di hadapanku sambil menyorongkan cincin… di atas panggung!"

Draco terbahak saat ia turut mengingat hari itu. Hari kelulusan mereka di bulan Mei, ia seharusnya berpidato, tapi alih-alih memberikan sambutan di podium, ia berlutut di depan Hermione sambil memberikan sebuah cincin berlian bermata tiga sebagai tanda lamaran pertunangan. Saat itu Hermione membeku selama beberapa menit dengan mulut yang megap-megap terbuka dan tertutup seperti ikan.

Seluruh Hogwarts bagaikan meledak saat Hermione menerima cincin yang dihaturkan oleh Draco dengan tangan gemetar. Professor McGonagall menangis sambil memeluk Hermione begitu Draco selesai menyematkan cincin di jari manis Hermione. Dan upacara wisuda langsung disambung dengan pesta pertunangan di malam harinya, dimana seluruh pengisi acara beserta seluruh konsumsi pesta disponsori oleh Lucius Malfoy.

Hal itu menjadi bahan utama berita di Inggris Raya selama berminggu-minggu, dimana Rita Skeeter muncul di permukaan sebagai orang yang mengklaim dirinyalah yang pertama kali tahu bahwa Draco dan Hermione adalah pasangan. Malfoy Manor dan rumah Hermione dikerubuti burung hantu pengantar surat selama berhari-hari hingga akhirnya kehebohan mereda. Dan selama itu pula Draco dan Hermione memilih untuk jalan-jalan keluar negeri berdua dengan tujuan menghindari serbuan wartawan.

Hermione menghabiskan kopi di gelasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Dan keajaiban ini tak berhenti sampai disitu, tetapi sampai dengan hari dimana nama Malfoy resmi kugunakan di belakang nama Hermione Jane…"

Draco tersenyum pada istrinya. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas hari dimana ia dan Hermione mengikat sumpah setia. Saat melihat Hermione dengan gaun pengantin putihnya, Draco merasa bersedia jika harus ditarik nyawanya detik itu juga, ia takkan mati penasaran setelah melihat sesuatu yang begitu indah. Ingatan akan hal ini memunculkan sebuah ide di kepala Draco.

"Biar kutebak keajaiban yang keenam…" Draco memasang wajah pura-pura berpikir, "pastinya itu saat hari lahirnya anak kita, bukan?"

Istrinya mengangguk semangat dengan mata berbinar-binar. Draco menyeringai lebar. Ia sendiri setuju dengan Hermione bahwa hari kelahiran putra pertama mereka adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan. Draco ingat ayahnya langsung mengadakan konferensi pers satu jam setelahnya untuk mengumumkan lahirnya calon pewaris baru keluarga Malfoy. Kelahiran anak mereka sekaligus sebagai peletakan sejarah baru dalam garis keturunan Malfoy, karena putra Draco dan Hermione adalah seorang Malfoy pertama yang memiliki darah campuran dengan Kelahiran-Muggle.

Draco menatap Hermione dalam-dalam. Hermione yang sekarang masih sama cantiknya dengan saat Draco menikahinya. Meski sudah berlalu tiga belas tahun dan Hermione sudah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang kini berusia sebelas tahun, tak sedikitpun tubuhnya berubah. Draco bisa memastikannya karena ia hafal luar kepala ukuran setiap inci lekuk tubuh Hermione.

Rambutnya masih sama, megar dan berombak, tetapi kini sedikit lebih pendek. Draco sendiri kini lebih mirip dengan Lucius saat seusianya. Ia membiarkan rambut pirang platinumnya tumbuh memanjang hingga sepunggung dan diikatnya dengan pita sutera hitam, sementara poni kebanggaannya dibiarkannya menjuntai di sisi wajahnya. Draco diam-diam agak bersyukur karena anak laki-laki mereka lebih mirip dirinya dari segi fisik ketimbang sang ibu. Sebagai gantinya, Hermione mewariskan otak dan kemampuan sihirnya kepada putra mereka. Hermione selamanya masih seorang Nona-Tahu-Segala, yang merupakan keuntungan tersendiri karena dengan begitu Draco tak perlu capek menghadapi putranya saat sedang cerewet bertanya mengenai ini dan itu.

"Dan hari ini… hari yang sebelumnya tak pernah kubayangkan… hari dimana kita melepas kepergian putra kita ke Hogwarts… yah, sebelumnya bahkan tak pernah kubayangkan akan melepas kepergian anakku yang juga anak_mu_, Draco…" Hermione menutup mulutnya untuk menyembunyikan tawanya "setelah tahun-tahun penuh perseteruan di Hogwarts, perang besar, tak pernah terlintas sama sekali dalam pikiranku segalanya akan sampai pada hari ini..."

Draco ikut tertawa, istrinya terlihat paling cantik saat tertawa. Ia bangkit berdiri sambil menyorongkan tangannya untuk membantu istrinya ikut berdiri. Draco menatap mata istrinya dengan hangat. Ia sudah tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan Hermione. Sang istri balas menatapnya dengan senyuman bahagia yang merekah, seolah dapat membaca pikiran sang suami.

"Ya, Draco… buatku, datangnya hari ini… adalah Keajaiban yang Ketujuh…"

* * *

**The End**

* * *

--

**Buat yang **_**masih**_** bingung dengan timeline dan kondisi di Keajaiban Ketujuh.**

Mungkin beberapa pembaca masih ada yang bingung, tapi gw udah ngasih hint yang cukup loh.  
Timeline dalam cerita ini setahun setelah perang Hogwarts, dimana tahun ajaran baru dimulai tanggal 1 September tahun 1999. Hogwarts dibuka kembali setelah setahun ditutup (tentunya memerlukan banyak rehabilitasi sana-sini setelah perang Hogwarts yang terjadi sekitar musim semi sampai awal musim panas tahun 1998, tetapi sebelum Harry Potter berulang tahun ke 18). Harry Potter cs (termasuk Draco) yang tidak sempat menjalani pendidikan tahun ketujuh dapat kembali masuk dan menyelesaikan tahun terakhir mereka. (Ini ada di chapter kedua.)

Hermione kelahiran 17 September 1979, makanya ia berusia 20 tahun di tahun 1999 sedangkan Draco kelahiran 5 Juni 1980, jadi umurnya masih 19 tahun. Informasi bisa didapatkan dari Yahoo! Answers.

Persatuan Antar-Asrama yang dicita-citakan Dumbledore sudah berjalan dengan baik. Status darah dihilangkan dan setiap anak sudah terbiasa memanggil dengan nama depan satu sama lain, dan tidak ada masalah untuk memasuki setiap asrama. Kecuali Asrama Ketua Murid.

Ketua Murid, sejak awal memiliki kebebasan untuk memasuki ruangan manapun di Hogwarts. Di film The Prisoner of Azkaban, Head Boy langsung mendatangi lukisan si Nyonya Gemuk begitu mendengar serangan dari Sirius Black. Yang berarti, Ketua Murid mengetahui dimana letak setiap asrama untuk memudahkan apabila terjadi hal-hal yang bersifat darurat.

**Timeline Epilog :**

Setahun sebelum epilog di The Deathly Hallows.  
Mereka lulus bulan Mei saat Hermione berusia 20 tahun sementara Draco berusia 19 tahun. Mereka menikah tiga tahun kemudian dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Rambutnya pirang sewarna dengan rambut Draco, tapi sedikit berombak. Sisanya tinggal bayangkan Draco kecil di film Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone, dengan kemampuan sihir tinggi Hermione.

Wujud Draco setelah punya anak adalah murni imajinasi gw. Karena gw gak tahan sama image Draco di epilog The Deathly Hallows yang… euh… mulai botak… gyah… gak kuat…

**Sumber-sumber :**

Siapa tahu perlu, gw mendapatkan informasi dan referensi untuk cerita ini dari:  
All Harry Potter Books and Movies, Yahoo! Answers, Veritaserum dot org  
Beberapa buku elektronik mengenai sihir; The Magical and Ritual Use of Herbs, Harry Potter Encyclopedia of Spells fanbook, Earth Divination: A Guide to Earth Geomancy, A Brief History of Ancient Astrology, dan beberapa buku magick lain yang kayaknya bisa bahaya kalo gw sebutin judulnya disini. But if you want it, contact me personally by email.

**Last Notes**: Yak selesai. Akhirnya tamat juga.

All thanks for all readers. Semoga cerita ini bisa menginspirasi munculnya fanfic-fanfic Harry Potter baru dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Sorry I can't make the story longer. Kasihan para pembaca baru, karena terbukti chapter kelewat panjang meruntuhkan semangat membaca. Dan kalo menjelang tamat makin sedikit humornya… yah… gw harus memilih antara romance atau humor.

Kisah Draco dan Hermione saat liburan musim dingin akan memiliki judul _**Winter Lodge**_. Kapan dirilisnya akan gw publikasikan di microblog Plurk gw. Yang gak tau Plurk tinggal buka wewewe dot plurk dot com/Hacques atau buat yang punya id ffnet tinggal subscribe gw di Author Alert. Ataaaauuu… sering-sering nyamper aja ke ffnet Harry Potter Bahasa Indonesia.

Gw juga ada rencana buat ngerilis Keajaiban Ketujuh versi buku elektronik atau e-book yang mau gw kasih beberapa ilustrasi buatan gw sendiri. Dan nantinya bisa diunduh gratis lewat blog gw (yang gak tahu buka profile page gw ^^) Tapi kapan tepatnya… sekali lagi to be announced later, yang kemungkinan besar bakal gw beritahukan lewat Plurk. Mohon dukungannya biar rencana ini bisa terlaksana.

Yang mau diskusi atau nanya-nanya, email gw aja di hacques_reird at yahoo dotcom. Atau kirim PM lewat ffnet juga boleh. Pasti nyampe dan pasti gw baca karena gw ngecek mail tiap hari. Oiya, meski nggak tepat sama, tapi perkiraan gambaran suasana waktu Draco berbisik di telinga Hermione bisa dilihat di wewewedotartwanteddotcom/hacques atau hacquesdotdeviantartdotcom.

Nah, karena cerita ini sudah tamat, gimana kalo ngeklik tombol review di bawah? Kasih tahu gw apapun kesan dan pesan yang ditangkap dari cerita ini. Atau ada komentar lain lagi? Pujian, saran, sanjungan, semua gw terima. Last, selamat berkreasi mengenai nama anak Draco dan Hermione.

_Diamond-Crest_

* * *


End file.
